


Die Ballade von Tony und Steve

by apfelhalm



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Possession
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man erschießt Captain America. Das ist nicht der Anfang, es ist nur das Ende. Angefangen hat es viel, viel früher: mit dem Tesserakt, mit nächtlichen Ausflügen, mit schwarzen Augen, mit einer Krankheit und mit einem Rätsel, für das selbst Tony keine Lösung findet. Angefangen hat es mit vielen kleinen Dingen, doch das Ende bleibt gleich: Tony erschießt Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum deutsch_bigbang 2012. Inhaltlich schließt die Story direkt an die Geschehnisse des Avengers-Film an. Den gesehen zu habe wären also von Vorteil.  
> Dies ist mit weitem, weitem Abstand die längste Fanfic, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Es war eine knappe Sache mit viel Haareraufen und inzwischen sehe ich nur noch Buchstaben, aber es ist fertig. ^^  
> Großer Dank geht an 3ngel für ihren wundervollen Job als Betaleserin, an Lou für endlose Diskussionen und Vorschläge, an sweetestremedy für großartige Fanart und an J. für die Idee mit der Wasserschlange.  
>    
> [Tolle, tolle Fanart zur Geschichte findet ihr hier.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/605576/chapters/1091773)

_Doch jeder tötet, was er liebt,_  
Das hört nur alIzumal!  
Der tuts mit einem giftigen Blick,  
Und der mit dem Schmeichelwort schmal.  
Der Feigling tut es mit dem Kuss,  
Der Tapfre mit dem Stahl.  
  
Die einen töten ihr Lieb, wenn sie jung,  
Die andern, wenn sie alt;  
Der drosselt mit den Händen der Lust,  
Mit den Händen von Golde der krallt:  
Der Beste braucht ein Messer, denn so  
Wird bald der Tote kalt.  
  
Der liebt zu leicht, und der zu lang,  
Der kauft, verkaufen tut der.  
Der tut die Tat mit Zähre viel,  
Der hat keinen Seufzer mehr:  
Denn jeder tötet, was er liebt,  
Doch nicht jeder stirbt nachher.  
\- Die Ballade vom Zuchthaus zu Reading, Oscar Wilde  
  
  
 **Prolog**  
  
"Wo ist Loki?!", rief Steve durch das Interkom. Die bessere Frage war: Welches war der _richtige_ Loki?  
  
Während Tony die Umgebung sondierte, markierte JARVIS allein sechs verschiedene Ziele auf den Dächern und Trümmern um sie herum. Der Trick wurde leider nicht besser, ließ sich aber weder mit Scannern noch Sensoren umgehen und blieb daher genauso effektiv wie eh und je. Tony _liebte_ Magie. Er liebte sie wie Ärzte, Karies und Aufsichtsratsversammlungen.  
  
Trotz regulierter Temperatur in der Rüstung rann ihm Schweiß die Stirn herunter. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde Steve Loki tatsächlich finden und das war das letzte, was Tony jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Ihm rannte die Zeit davon. Er musste handeln. _Sofort._  
  
"Loki auf 8 Uhr!"  
  
Er deutete wahllos auf eine der Projektionen und weil Steve seinen Anweisungen inzwischen genauso blind folgte wie umgekehrt, drehte dieser sich in die Richtung. Der Schild wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, traf – und flog sauber durch die Gestalt hindurch. Er blieb zwischen Schutt und Trümmern liegen.  
  
"Das war der Falsche!" Die Worte gingen fast im Lärm einer weiteren Explosion unter, doch Tony hörte den Ärger, die Verwunderung über die Fehlinformation heraus.  
  
Steve stand keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, vielleicht nicht hilflos, aber ahnungslos und ohne Schild. Angreifbar. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Tony dankbar für die Gesichtsplatte, den Stimmenmodulator, all die Dinge die ihn von der Außenwelt abschirmten und es praktisch unmöglich machten ihn zu lesen.  
  
Ein Versuch. Danach würden sie wissen, was er vorhatte. Er hatte einen Versuch und der musste sitzen. Ein leises Sirren ertönte, als er die Hand mit dem glühenden Repulsor erhob.  
  
"Iron Man?"  
  
Selbst unter der Maske konnte er Steves Verwirrung herauslesen, die langsam dämmernde Erkenntnis, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und, oh, es war so _einfach_. Zu zielen, die Schwachstellen in Steves Rüstung zu lokalisieren, die richtige Menge an Energie zu berechnen, um seine Rüstung zu durchschlagen. Es war so erschreckend einfach, dass Tony sich fragte, warum es noch niemand vor ihm getan hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Den Bösewichten der Welt hatte allen ein entscheidender Vorteil gefehlt.  
  
"... Tony?"  
  
Captain America vertraute Iron Man. Er vertraute Iron Man mit seinem Leben.  
  
"Sorry, Cap."  
  
Iron Man schoss.  
  



	2. Wahrscheinlichkeiten

_Wenn du an einem anderen Ort aufwachen kannst.  
Wenn du zu einer anderen Zeit aufwachen kannst.  
Warum kannst du nicht als ein anderer Mensch aufwachen?_  
\- Fight Club, Chuck Palahniuk  
  
  
 _4 Monate zuvor_  
  
Es hätte nicht so einfach sein sollen. Es hätte nicht so einfach sein sollen, mit einer Atombombe durch ein Dimensionstor in den sicheren Tod zu fliegen und dann wieder aufzuwachen. Tony fühlte sich, als hätte er bei einem Mathetest geschummelt - und _bitte_ , als ob er Schummeln jemals nötig gehabt hatte. Er war ein Genie.  
  
Trotzdem stand er hier, inmitten der Trümmer von Manhattan, und konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie wenig es für Yinsens Tod gebraucht hatte. Den seiner Eltern. Phil Coulson. All die Opfer, die noch nicht gezählt werden konnten, weil ihre Körper zwischen den Trümmern lagen.  
Menschliche Körper waren so fragil. Ein zerdrücktes Autodach, ein Riss im Körpergewebe, eine kleine, metallene Kugel in den Eingeweiden. Im Vergleich dazu eine Liste der Dinge, die Tony überlebt hatte: Schrapnel-Splitter in der Nähe seines Herzens, eine schleichende Palladium-Vergiftung, einen nordischen Alien-Gott und seine Armee, eine Atombombe, Unmengen von Alkohol. Sein Überleben trotzte jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit.  
  
 _Wahrscheinlichkeiten sind nicht fair._  
  
"Warum so betrübt, Mann aus Metall? Wir haben gewonnen. Das ist ein Anlass zum Feiern!"  
  
Ein lautes _Dong_ ertönte, als Thor ihm mit der Hand auf den Rücken klopfte. Mit der anderen balancierte er einen Stahlträger auf der Schulter, auf seinem Gesicht prangte ein strahlendes Grinsen. Diese Alien-Götter, stets gut gelaunt. Irgendwann einmal musste er eine _ausgiebige_ Bar-Tour mit Thor machen. Irgendwann. Wenn ihm nicht mehr jeder Knochen im Leib weh tat.  
"Sicher, Großer", erwiderte Tony mit einem schiefen Grinsen und war dankbar, dass sich plötzlich JARVIS über den Lautsprecher in seinem Ohr meldete.  
  
//Sir, auf dem Dach des Stark Towers scheint es Komplikationen mit dem Tesserakt zu geben.//  
  
Oder vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
"Sag ihnen, sie sollen mit dem In-die-Luft-fliegen warten, bis ich da bin."  
  
Seufzend ließ er die Gesichtsplatte herunterklappen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Neuorientierung - richtig, ein älteres Rüstungsmodell, Mark VII war seit dem Absturz unbrauchbar - erwachten die Repulsor-Antriebe spuckend zum Leben und er hob ab.  
  
Verglichen mit dem Rest von Manhattan war der Stark Tower noch verhältnismäßig gut davon gekommen. Trotzdem verzog Tony unglücklich das Gesicht, als er beim Aufstieg zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Überblick über die Schäden bekam: zersplitterte Fenster, Löcher in der Fassade, verbogene Stahlträger und von seinem Logo mochte er gar nicht erst reden.  
  
Oben auf dem Dach war ein Helikopter geparkt, während mehrere SHIELD-Agenten aufgeregt durcheinander wuselten und generell eine Aura von Wichtigkeit verbreiteten - oder es zumindest versuchten. Von Tonys Standpunkt aus wirkten sie eher wie ein Haufen Ameisen, die einen weggeworfenen Haufen Zuckerwatte entdeckt hatten.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Cap- Steve stand inmitten der aufgeregten Agenten und sah etwas orientierungslos aus, als Tony neben ihm landete. Eine der Agenten inspizierte seine bloßen Hände, bevor er sie bestimmt ihrem Griff entzog.  
  
"Der Tesserakt …"  
  
"Er hat _pulsiert_." Die junge Frau, die eben noch Steve untersucht hatte, dreht sich um. "Wir vermuten, dass es sich um eine Art Nachwehe gehandelt hat, nachdem das Objekt kürzlich so viel Energie abgegeben hat. Leider fand die Reaktion statt, als einer der Agenten den Tesserakt gerade aus der Vorrichtung entfernen wollte und ist dabei von den Füßen gerissen worden. Der Captain war so geistesgegenwärtig und hat das Objekt gefangen."  
  
"Sie wollen nicht herausfinden, was passiert, wenn er es nicht getan hätte." Tony ließ die Gesichtsplatte hochklappen und sah Steve mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Du hast ihn berührt?"  
  
"Ja." Steves Tonfall wirkte entgeistert, beinahe abwesend, so als hätte er die Situation noch nicht wirklich begriffen. Für einen minimalen Augenblick wurden seine Augen dunkel, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet, und Tony bekam allmählich den Verdacht, dass er unter Schock stand. Doch der Moment war so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war, und Steve schaute kopfschüttelnd in die Richtung, in der der Tesserakt abtransportiert wurde. "Wo wird er hingebracht ...?"  
  
Unvermittelt griff Tony nach Steves Händen und im Gegensatz zu eben wehrte dieser sich nicht gegen die Berührung. Es waren riesige Pranken, die trotzdem auf seltsame Weise elegant wirkten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Tonys eigenen Händen, die unzählige Schnitte, Schwielen und Narben von Jahren in der Werkstatt davon getragen hatten. Caps dagegen waren makellos.  
  
"Keine Verbrennungen. Nicht ein Kratzer. Muss wohl am Superserum liegen." Tony musste sich das Aufatmen verkneifen. Immerhin einer, der nicht so zerbrechlich war, wie der Rest. Jemand, der nicht so einfach sterben konnte. Wie auf Kommando ließ er Steves Hände aus seinem Griff fallen, ballte die behandschuhten Finger einmal kurz zusammen und klopfte ihm genauso auf den Rücken, wie es Thor bei ihm eben getan hatte.  
  
"Mach dir nichts daraus", sagte er heiter. "Deine Hände sind in Ordnung. Das heißt, du kannst problemlos all die glorreichen Dinge tun, die man mit Händen so tut. Shawarma essen eingeschlossen."  
  
Steve blinzelte ihn eulenhaft an, verwirrt, so als wäre er noch immer nicht ganz da. Oder als hätte er einen besseren Kommentar erwartet. Doch alle Sprüche, die Tony auf der Zunge lagen, schmeckten fad und geistlos. (Er war fast gestorben und hatte Manhattan gerettet, okay? Sogar Tony Stark durfte einen schlechten Tag haben.)  
  
"Sicher, Tony."  
  
"Man sieht sich unten, Cap." Tony nickte, klappte die Gesichtsplatte herunter und flog davon, bevor das ganze noch peinlicher werden konnte.  
  
*  
  
Der Tesserakt war sicher in der Vorrichtung verstaut, die Tony, Bruce und Selvig in Zusammenarbeit mit Jane Foster entworfen hatten. Keine Erschütterung, nicht einmal eine Explosion, konnte ihn jetzt noch gefährlich machen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt den unschlagbaren Bonus, dass man damit durch Dimensionen reisen konnte.  
  
Thor und Loki standen sich gegenüber und - okay. Ja. Tony musste sich fast die Finger abbeißen, um die Bondage-Witze im Zaum zu halten. Selbst dann entwischten ihm ein paar eindeutig zweideutige Kommentare dazu. Glücklicherweise gingen sie an den beiden Herren aus dem All und dem jungfräulichen Supersoldaten unbemerkt vorüber. Natasha sah ihn zwar vernichtend an, doch Bruce polierte unerschüttert seine Brille und Clint - Clint grinste. Tony beschloss, dass er Clint mochte. Wenige Leute hatten heutzutage noch genug Wertschätzung für anständigen Sarkasmus.  
  
Niemand trauerte darum, dass der Tesserakt aus dieser Welt verschwinden musste. Nicht einmal Selvig, der wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens genug von dem Würfel hatte. Nicht einmal Tony, der die Notizen seines Vaters kannte und wusste, was für einen Schub seine Forschungen zur sauberen Energie erhalten könnten. Schon gar nicht Steve, der den blauen Würfel nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und ihn wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. Von ihnen allen war er derjenige, der schon einmal erlebt hatte, was passierte, wenn außerirdische Macht missbraucht wurde.  
  
Wirklich. Tony konnte zufrieden sterben, wenn er wusste, dass das Ding nie wieder auf der Erde landen würde.  
  
*  
  
Für eine Weile ging der Rest der Avengers getrennte Wege.  
  
Clint und Natasha verschwanden, um geheimen, nicht näher definierten Kram für SHIELD zu erledigen. Aufklärungsmissionen, Informationsbeschaffung, neue Agenten anheuern – es war nicht weiter wichtig für Tony. Selbst wenn er es wissen wollte, hätte er SHIELDs Server innerhalb weniger Minuten knacken und sich die Information selbst ziehen können. (Man ließ Tony Stark nicht in seine Systeme herein, ohne dass er sich nicht eine Hintertür offen ließ. Oder mehrere.) Was zählte war, dass sie ihm eine Nummer gaben, unter der er einen von ihnen immer erreichen konnte.  
"Falls dich wieder irgendwelche Götter aus dem Fenster werfen, Stark", meinte Clint gelangweilt, doch in seinen Augen funkelte gut gemeinter Spott.  
  
"Lass dich nicht von Zwergen entführen, Legolas." Tony grinste und ja, er _mochte_ Clint.  
  
Steve hatte vor, mit seiner Maschine einen Trip quer durch die Staaten zu machen. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, _irgendjemand anderes_ , hätte Tony gelacht. Denn mal ernsthaft? Captain America. Auf einem Roadtrip. Mit seinem _Motorrad_. Das stank nach alten Classic Rock-Liedern. Allerdings handelte es sich um Steve und, Himmel nochmal, der Mann war 70 Jahre eingefroren gewesen. Er hatte sich den abgedroschensten Roadtrip der Welt verdient, wenn es ihn nur glücklich machte. Außerdem war es bei so viel Vorfreude schwer, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.  
  
"Erst der Krieg, dann die Zeit im Eis … es gab nie viele Gelegenheiten, darüber nachzudenken, was ich will. Aber jetzt habe ich sie. Ich möchte durch das Land reisen. Einfach nur etwas für mich selbst tun. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
  
Steve sah so verlegen aus. Als ob er sich tatsächlich dafür rechtfertigen müsste, dass er etwas Eigennütziges tun wollte, nachdem er sich jahrelang für sein Land aufgeopfert hatte.  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon", log Tony. Sein Leben mochte nicht immer _frei_ gewesen sein, nicht unter seinem Vater, nicht unter Obie, doch er hatte er mehr Impulsen nachgegeben als gut für ihn war. Verdammt, sein ganzes Leben bestand nur aus Impulsen und schlechten Entscheidungen.  
  
Steve lächelte dankbar und Tony kam sich wie der größte Versager der Welt vor. Er hasste Steve dafür, dass er so gutherzig und _perfekt_ war und dabei noch so verteufelt gut aussah. Er hasste Steve dafür, dass er in Tony immer nur den Egoisten gesehen hatte. Denn wenn Captain America so etwas über einen dachte, dann musste es ja stimmen, richtig? Tony hasste ihn und doch … und doch war da ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen und eine Wärme in seinem Bauch, die ihn verunsicherte.  
  
"Na dann", sagte er unbeholfen und klopfte wieder einmal auf Captain Americas muskelbepackten Oberarm. "Viel Spaß bei deinem Selbstfindungstrip, Cap. Besuch das größte Garnknäuel der Welt für mich ja? - Oh, guck nicht so. Du wirst es lieben, glaub mir."  
  
*  
  
Tony gab keinem von ihnen seine Nummer, aber das war okay. Sie wussten alle, wo er zu finden war.  
  
*  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte Tony die Erfahrung, immer jemanden in Reichweite zu haben, der seine Hirngespinste tatsächlich verstand. Sein Vater hatte nie die Zeit oder Geduld gehabt, um mit ihm über Wissenschaft zu reden, Obie – nun ja – und die wenigen Freunde, die er hatte, schenkten ihm bestenfalls ein müdes Lächeln, wenn er von Teilchenbeschleunigern und Neutrinos anfing.  
  
Mit Bruce im Tower konnte er jedoch einfach in den Aufzug steigen, drei Stockwerke nach unten fahren und sagen: "Hey Bruce, ich habe da eine _Idee_ ..." Und weil Bruce ihn nicht nur verstand, sondern auch höflich war, sagte er Tony nicht sofort, dass er vollkommen übergeschnappt war. Meistens zumindest.  
  
Nach einer Woche und drei Tagen diskutierten sie die Möglichkeiten, die Nanotechnologie bieten konnte, um Bruces Zustand zu verändern, womöglich sogar zu kontrollieren. Vier Tage später verwarfen sie die Idee, da Bruces Zellmaterial in einem Testlauf beängstigende Reaktionen zeigte. (Ein Hulk mit der Fähigkeit zu übernatürlich schneller Zellreproduktion und der sich eventuell vier neue Arme wachsen lassen konnte? Nein, danke.)  
  
Nach einem Monat und sieben Tagen machte Tony den Vorschlag, dass sie Teleportation und Zeitreisen erforschen sollten. Bruce sah ihn einfach nur an. "Was? Es wäre _praktisch_!", meinte er mit Unschuldsmiene, und wenn er dabei an seinen eigenen Vater dachte, oder daran, wie sehr er damit Cap beeindrucken könnte, so war das absoluter Zufall.  
  
(Bruce war bereits eineinhalb Monate da, als Tony und Pepper Schluss machten. Es war eine Trennung in beidseitigem Einverständnis, weil Pepper schon immer die Vernünftige von ihnen war und selbst Tony sich nicht länger etwas vormachen konnte. Es hätte auf Dauer einfach nicht funktioniert und Tony hatte zu wenig Freundschaften, als dass er diese riskieren wollte.  
  
Eine weitere gescheiterte Beziehung. Ein weiterer Strich in der Liste. Nichts Neues im Hause Stark.  
  
Obwohl er die Trennung nicht explizit ansprach, zeigte Bruce bemerkenswert viel Einfühlungsvermögen. Vielleicht, weil er immer noch regelmäßig mit Betty telefonierte und seine Gefühle für sie so offensichtlich waren, dass selbst Tony sie auf zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen konnte. Bruce wusste aus erster Hand, wie es war, jemanden gehen zu lassen, weil es einfach _besser_ war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Bruce Bruce war und mehr Dinge durchschaute, als die meisten Leute ihm zutrauten.  
  
Er stellte keine nervigen Fragen, sagte nicht, wie Leid es ihm tat. Doch er brachte dem verkaterten Tony morgens ein Glas Wasser und Kopfschmerztabletten mit ins Labor, warf eine neue Theorie in den Raum, wenn Tony zu lange schweigend vor sich hinbrütete und ließ ihn in Ruhe, wenn er sich für Tage am Stück in die Werkstatt zurückzog. Außerdem fand Tony heraus, dass Bruce ein mörderisches Curry kochen konnte.  
  
Alles in allem war es eine der besseren Trennungen, die Tony in seinem Leben durchmachen musste. Pepper war wundervoll, Pepper war perfekt, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wusste er schon immer, dass sie zu gut für ihn war. Trotzdem brauchte er eine ganze Weile, um sich wieder an die Leere auf der linken Betthälfte zu gewöhnen.)  
  
Bruce war zwei Monate und sieben Tage Gast des Stark Towers und Tony drauf und dran seine Anwesenheit für gegeben zu nehmen.  
  
"Bitte?", meinte er deshalb, als hätte er eben nicht jedes Wort genau verstanden.  
  
"Ich sagte, es wird langsam Zeit für mich weiter zu ziehen. Es war eine tolle Erfahrung, Tony. Aber ich kann deinen Gastfreundschaft nicht noch länger beanspruchen." Bruce lächelte dieses furchtbar sympathische Lächeln, das kleine scheue, bei dem man ihm nichts übel nehmen konnte. Allein dafür wollte Tony ihn hassen.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte er nur und grinste trocken zurück. Natürlich wollte Bruce gehen. Natürlich konnte nicht zumindest einmal alles so bleiben, wie es war. Natürlich war Tony am Anfang der nächsten Woche wieder allein im Tower.  
  
Alles wie immer. Nichts Neues im Hause Stark.  
  
*  
  
Bruce war keine fünf Tage fort, als Captain America vor Tonys Tür stand.  
  
Was sagte man dazu.  
  
*  
  
"Ähm. Hi." Steve sah aus wie die Fleisch gewordene Unbeholfenheit, als die Fahrstuhltür zu Tonys Penthaus mit einem stilvollen _Ding_ aufglitt und er zögernd eintrat. "Ich wusste nicht, wo ich meine Maschine abstellen sollte, aber die Dame am Empfang meinte, sie kann sich darum kümmern … Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung?"  
  
Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Salon hinein, bevor er stehen blieb und hinter sich deutete, die Geste aber mitten in der Bewegung wieder abbrach.  
  
"Dein Baby wird in guten Händen sein", sagte Tony mit so viel Ernst und so wenig Spott, wie er aufbringen konnte. "Und du hast mir auch gefehlt, Cap."  
  
"Tony." Steve wedelte unbestimmt mit der Hand herum, bevor er sie Tony zur Begrüßung reichte. Einen kurzen Augenblick kam Tony in den Sinn, dass dies ihre allererste richtige Begrüßung war, die nicht in Streitereien endete. Ihr erstes Händeschütteln, das kein Abschied war. Steves Hände waren immer noch riesig und unnatürlich warm, und für einen weiteren Augenblick kamen Tony ganz, ganz andere Dinge in den Sinn. Zum Beispiel, wie und wo sich diese Hände noch gut anfühlen könnten.  
  
Oh. Das war neu. Tony ging noch einmal seine letzten Gedankengänge durch, doch da war es noch immer: Er hatte gerade sexuelle Fantasien von Captain America gehabt. Dem Kerl, der nicht viel von ihm hielt und den Tony eigentlich nicht mögen sollte. Das war ihm seit seiner absolut furchtbaren Fanboy-Phase als Teenager nicht mehr passiert.  
  
 _Der arrogante Held deiner Kindheit und du willst ihn vögeln. Großartig, Tony._  
  
Er beschloss, das zu tun, was er immer mit komplizierten Dingen tat: Er ignorierte es, setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und deutete auf die Sofas hinter sich.  
  
"Setz dich doch! Wie wär's mit einem Drink?"  
  
"Ich trinke nicht, danke."  
  
"Soda? Wasser?"  
  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich aber neugierig umsehend auf die Couch. Tony schenkte sich dennoch einen Scotch ein, weil das prinzipiell nach einer sehr guten Idee klang.  
  
"Wie war die Reise? Was führt dich her? Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich so bald wieder zu sehen." Genau genommen hatte Tony erwartet, dass Steve der letzte wäre, der sich freiwillig bei ihm meldete. Sie mochten zwar im Guten auseinander gegangen sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie bereits beste Freunde waren. Es sei denn … "Es sei denn, Fury hat einen Auftrag. Es ist Fury, hab ich Recht? Die Avengers werden gebraucht?"  
  
"Nein! Wirklich nicht. Nichts dergleichen." Abermals schüttelte Rogers den Kopf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Es ist eher etwas – Privates. Könnte man so sagen. Eine Sache, äh, privat und-"  
  
"Cap", unterbrach er den Supersoldaten mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln gegen sein Glas. "Wenn du mich um ein Date bitten willst, dann sag es einfach."  
  
"Was?!" Tony kam in den Genuss, Captain Americas Stimme ein, zwei Oktaven höher zu erleben. Mit entsetztem Blick und puterroten Wangen starrte Steve ihn an. "Tony, das-"  
  
"Reg dich ab, Cap. Was ich damit sagen wollte: Du quasselst. Ich dachte, das wäre meine Aufgabe?"  
  
"Oh. Ähm." Steve hielt inne, rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken, schenkte ihm ein verlegenes, entschuldigendes Lächeln und _verdammt_ , das kam unerwartet. Tony versteckte seine entgleisenden Gesichtszüge hinter einem weiteren Schluck Scotch. "Tut mir Leid. Du hast Recht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, Banner hier anzutreffen."  
  
Oh. _Natürlich_. Was hätte Captain America auch sonst im Stark Tower zu suchen?  
  
"Sorry, der ist nicht mehr hier", meinte Tony gleichgültig und diesmal musste er sich nicht hinter seinem Scotch verstecken. Seine Arschloch-Fassade schlüpfte wie von alleine über seine Stimme, seine Gesichtszüge, seine Haltung. Jahrelange Übung. "Er ist zurück nach Indien, um die Welt im Kleinen zu retten, oder vielleicht auch nur zu einer Wissenschaftskonferenz nach San Fransisco, um einen Blick auf Betty zu erhaschen. Bin mir nicht mehr sicher."  
  
"Ah. Schade." Steve wirkte enttäuscht, aber auch – beunruhigt? Er knetete einen Moment nervös seine Hände, bevor er aufzustehen begann. "Tut mir Leid, Tony, ich wollte nicht stören oder dir Umstände machen-"  
  
"Hör auf, dich ständig für alles zu entschuldigen", schnappte Tony und überraschte damit sie beide. Ups. Sie blinzelten sich gleichermaßen perplex an, bis Tony sein Glas beiseite stellte und auf Steve zuging. "Cap. _Cap._ Was ich damit sagen wollte: Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass Bruce nicht mehr hier ist. Meine übrigens auch nicht, auch wenn viele behaupten, er hätte vor dem letzten Experiment die Flucht ergriffen. Alles Lügen, sage ich dir. Ich wollte niemals ein Kilo Antimaterie herstellen. Höchstens Hundert Gramm."  
  
Steve blinzelte ihn weiterhin eulenhaft an und schien überwältigt von der Flut an Wörtern, die Tony ihm entgegenschleuderte. Tony nutzte die Chance, seinen Patzer zu überspielen.  
  
"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Wir schicken Bruce eine Nachricht. Kann sein, dass es eine Weile dauert, bis er sich meldet, aber du kannst solange hier bleiben und warten. - Ich bestehe darauf", schob er hinterher, als Steve schon wieder Anstalten machte zu protestieren. "Sonst verpasst ihr euch doch nur. Und du kannst deine Suite einweihen."  
  
Steve fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Meine- Du hast eine _Suite_ für mich gebaut?"  
  
"Eine Suite für jeden von euch." Tony tat, als wäre es eine beiläufige Tatsache, etwas Alltägliches, das schon einmal vorkommen konnte. Und, nun ja, für Tony Stark war es das wirklich. (Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Tony Stark kaum Freunde hatte, für die er etwas bauen konnte.)  
  
"Und dort wäre ich für mich allein?"  
  
"Sicher. Wenn du das möchtest." Tony hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet das ein Argument war, das Steve umstimmen würde. Aber hey, was auch immer den Captain glücklich machte. "Ich kann dir natürlich auch ein paar Stripperinnen runterschicken, wenn du das möchtest. Absolute Diskretion."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Steve ab. Diese herrliche Röte stieg wieder in seine Wangen. "Ich bleibe. Aber keine … Damen. Bitte."  
  
"Okay." Tony grinste, wie er es sonst nur nach der katastrophalen, aber erfolgreichen Fertigstellung einer Erfindung tat: breit, triumphal und nur ein bisschen irre. "Komm, ich zeig dir deine Zimmer. - Sag mal, kennst du schon JARVIS?"  
  
*  
  
Steve kannte JARVIS offensichtlich noch nicht.  
  
Tony verbrachte circa eine Minute damit, sich an dessen Konsterniertheit über den Mann in der Decke zu ergötzen. Dann hatte sich der Supersoldat wieder gefangen und begann eine höfliche Unterhaltung mit der KI, in der sie sich über das Wetter und die neuesten Vorkommnisse in New York austauschten. Tatsächlich schien Steve kein Problem mit der allgegenwärtigen Präsenz der KI zu haben und sich sofort an das Konzept zu gewöhnen, praktisch alles auf ein Wort zur Verfügung zu haben.  
  
Was sich als weniger einfach herausstellte, war Bruce zu erreichen. Sein Telefon war auf Mailbox umgestellt und das Signal, das von seinem Gerät ausging, schien auf eine unbestimmte Weise gestört zu werden. Tony hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht und bat JARVIS, die Stark-Systeme nach ihm Ausschau halten zu lassen.  
  
"Wie dringend brauchst du ihn?", fragte er beiläufig, während er mit der Idee spielte, sich in staatliche Überwachungssysteme einzuhacken. Er bekam eine vage Kopfbewegung als Antwort, die sowohl ein Nicken als auch ein Kopfschütteln hätte sein können. "Darf ich fragen, _was_ so dringend ist? Mit Bruce?"  
  
Steves Blick wurde verschlossen. "Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber das ist-"  
  
"Privat. Verstehe schon", beendete Tony seinen Satz und lächelte ihm lakonisch zu. Er war es gewohnt, dass ihm Leute in der Regel kein Vertrauen entgegen brachten.  
  
Nicht, dass Tony irgendwelche Ansprüche auf Steve hatte. Nicht, dass es Tony etwas anging. Trotzdem verabschiedete er sich relativ bald mit der Entschuldigung, dass er noch arbeiten musste, und überließ Steve sich selbst und seinen Räumlichkeiten.  
  
*  
  
//Sir?//  
  
"Hn?" Tony klemmte sich den Schraubenzieher zwischen die Zähne um freie Hand zu haben, den Präsizionslaser neu auszurichten.  
  
//Ich dachte, es würde Sie interessieren, dass Captain Rogers sich im Gang vor der Werkstatt aufhält.//  
  
"Wahnghassihnochhain."  
  
//Sir?//, entgegnete JARVIS pikiert. Rücksichtsvollerweise spuckte Tony den Schraubenzieher auf die Werkbank hinter sich.  
  
"Dann lass ihn doch rein", wiederholte er ohne aufzuschauen. Das, was er gerade tat, war Milimeterarbeit und er hatte weder Lust noch Nerven, mit seiner KI über solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu diskutieren. Immerhin hatte er es Steve freigestellt, sich überall im Tower umzusehen, wenn er wollte.  
  
//Er wirkt nicht so, als hätte er vor einzutreten.//  
  
"Was soll das heißen: 'Er wirkt nicht so'?"  
  
//Um genau zu sein steht er bereits seit 27 Minuten und 44 Sekunden im Flur.//  
  
"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" Er blickte schlussendlich von seinem Projekt auf, rieb sich die Hände an seiner ohnehin schon verschmierten Hose ab und zog sich den Überwachungsfeed von Kamera 43 auf den nächstgelegenen Bildschirm.  
  
//Wie gesagt: Er wirkte nicht so, als wollte er eintreten, Sir. Genau genommen hat er sich die vollen 28 Minuten nicht von der Stelle gerührt.//  
  
Wie JARVIS gesagt hatte, stand Steve auf dem unbeleuchteten Gang, der zur Werkstatt führte. Es war nicht unbedingt _dunkel_ \- in einer Stadt wie New York sorgte das Lichtermeer von draußen immer für ein gewisses Maß an schummriger, nächtlicher Beleuchtung -, aber eindeutig zu dunkel um eine halbe Stunde einfach nur herumzustehen. Im fahlen Stadtlicht und lediglich mit einem einfachen, weißen T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet machte er beinahe den Eindruck, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. (Tony unterdrückte den Drang näher auf dessen Beine oder ... _anderes_ heranzuzoomen.) Nur die seltsam angespannte, beinahe stramme Haltung wollte nicht ganz dazu passen.  
  
"Was schaut er da an?"  
  
Tony wechselte auf eine gegenüberliegende Kamera, um zu sehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit von Captain America so sehr fesseln konnte. Die Wände um und bis zur Werkstatt waren vor allem mit Dingen von Howard bepflastert: Artikel, Fotos aus Kriegszeiten, Urkunden, revolutionäre Baupläne. Es waren Erinnerungen aus alter Zeit, aus der Zeit vor Tony.  
  
Steve schien sich auf eine alte Titelseite der New York Times konzentriert zu haben. "Captain America noch immer nicht gefunden" verkündete sie, und darunter war ein noch älteres Foto der Howling Commandos zusammen mit Steve und Tonys Vater. Tony kannte den Artikel in und auswendig. Er hatte ihn oft genug bewundernd angestarrt, während er vergeblich darauf gewartet hatte, dass sein Vater aus der Werkstatt kommen würde.  
  
Als er den Winkel der Kamera neu ausrichtete, zeigte Steve zum ersten Mal eine Regung. Sein Kopf zuckte kurz nach oben. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er inne, bevor sich schnell und zielsicher in die Richtung der Kamera umdrehte. Und obwohl er nicht genug sehen konnte, nicht wissen konnte, wer oder was dahinter saß, schien er Tony direkt anzusehen. Tony spürte ein Prickeln im Nacken und blendete den Feed sofort aus.  
  
"Soll er doch da stehen. Er meldet sich schon, wenn er etwas will."  
  
//Wie Sie meinen, Sir.//  
  
Tony griff nach dem Schraubenzieher, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er den eigentlich nicht mehr brauchte. Verärgert warf er ihn von sich und beugte sich wieder über sein Projekt. Nur die Vorstellung, dass Steve Rogers noch immer da draußen stand, praktisch in Unterwäsche, half ihm nicht unbedingt dabei sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
 _Nur noch einmal gucken_ , sagte er sich. _Einmal._  
  
Doch als er den Feed erneut öffnete, war Steve bereits verschwunden.  
  
*  
  
Als Tony endlich seine Arbeit erfolgreich beendet hatte, war bereits der nächste Morgen angebrochen. Gähnend steuerte er die Aufzüge an und freute sich in Gedanken schon auf seine Dusche. Während er die Gästesuite von Steve passierte, kamen ihm die pathetischen Klänge einer Oper und ein ziemlich übermüdet wirkender Captain America entgegen.  
  
"Hey Cap."  
  
Steve blinzelte und wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, wenn er nicht einen Schritt zurück in seinen Flur gemacht hätte. Er hielt sich am Türgriff fest, als würde er sonst das Gleichgewicht verlieren, aber das konnte kaum sein. Schließlich war er _Captain America_.  
  
"Oh, hallo Tony. Guten Morgen."  
  
"Und Gute Nacht für mich." Er grinste. Dann stutzte er. "Ist das Wagner?"  
  
Es hatte ein paar Takte gedauert, bis er die Melodie wiedererkannt hatte. Doch er erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer wieder auf Galen und Opernabende mitgeschleppt, aufgemotzt in einem kleinen Smoking und schon damals der Liebling der High Society.  
  
Steve wirkte etwas perplex, bis er endlich selbst die Musik zu bemerken schien. "Ja, ich- JARVIS hat es einfach laufen lassen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Warum?"  
  
"Ich hätte dich nicht für einen Opernfan gehalten. Schon gar nicht Wagner", meinte Tony beiläufig, aber er konnte den skeptischen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. Um davon abzulenken schob er zwinkernd hinterher: "Andererseits hatte ich dich auch für einen Frühaufsteher gehalten. Zehn Uhr? Das ist ja schon fast Mittag."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du dann nicht so viele Schlüsse ziehen ohne mich zu kennen", schnappte Steve zurück.  
  
"Oh, das sagt natürlich der Richtige", schnarrte Tony, doch Steve schien seinen Ausbruch bereits wieder zu bereuen. Er war von einem Moment auf den anderen aufgebraust und schien selbst etwas überrascht. Angestrengt fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er wirkte … erschöpft.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid. Das war nicht so gemeint."  
  
"Doch, das war es. Aber ist schon okay", wimmelte Tony mit langjährig geübter Gleichgültigkeit ab. Und weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, schob er hinterher: "Lange Nacht gehabt? Vielleicht solltest du nicht die halbe Nacht damit verbringen, alte Artikel anzustarren. Wirklich Steve, frag das nächste Mal einfach. Ich habe ganze Kisten davon und bei Tageslicht liest es sich weitaus besser."  
  
Tony lächelte freudlos bei der Aussicht, alte Erinnerungen an seinen Vater aufleben zu lassen. Aber _etwas_ in ihm, wollte Steve tatsächlich einen Gefallen tun.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich sagte, ich habe ganze Kisten von dem Zeug-"  
  
"Davor", verlangte Steve und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Tony stutzen.  
  
"Dass du den Artikel vor meiner Werkstatt angestarrt hast. Warum?"  
  
"Oh." Aus Steves Gesicht war mit einem Mal alle Farbe gewichen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten ruhig, aber in seinen Augen lag eine Alarmiertheit, die nicht dazu passen wollte.  
  
"Cap ... Was ist los?"  
  
*  
  
"Halt. Halt. Moment mal." Tony kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Es war eindeutig zu früh – oder in seinem Fall zu spät – für solche Dinge. Vor allem ohne eine Tasse Kaffee in seiner Hand. " _Schlafwandeln?_ Soll das heißen, du hast die ganze Zeit vor meiner Werkstatt gestanden und eigentlich _geschlafen_?"  
  
"Daran erinnere ich mich nicht." Steve knetete unbeholfen seine Hände. "Zumindest nehme ich an, dass es Schlafwandeln ist. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus, deswegen wollte ich Banner sprechen."  
  
"Soll das heißen, letzte Nacht hat dir überhaupt nichts bedeutet?", fragte Tony gespielt schockiert und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust.  
  
"B-bitte?"  
  
"Du weißt schon, der unglaublich heiße, schmutzige, tiefgreifende, weltenerschütternde Se-"  
  
"Tony!", unterbrach ihn Steve und ja. Ja, es war mies von Tony sich über ihn lustig zu machen, doch wenn Steve gleich damit zu ihm gekommen wäre, hätten sie sich das alles sparen können. Außerdem konnte er es nicht oft genug betonen: Steve sah _verdammt_ gut aus, wenn er errötete.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut." Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände, zwang das süffisante Grinsen nieder, das sich auf seine Lippen gestohlen hatte, und versuchte Ernst auszusehen. "Und seit wann …?"  
  
"Seit ein paar Wochen", meinte Steve, die Augenbraue skeptisch hochgezogen. Er schien wohl weitere blöde Kommentare zu befürchten. Tony presste demonstrativ die Lippen aufeinander. "Es hat kurz nach Beginn meiner Reise angefangen. Zuerst waren es nur kleine Dinge: Ich habe schlechter geschlafen, fühlte mich unausgeruht, obwohl ich teilweise 12 Stunden am Stück geschlafen habe. Dinge waren nicht mehr an ihrem Platz. Das Fenster war offen, obwohl ich es geschlossen hatte. Das Telefon war an, obwohl ich es ausgeschaltet hatte. Natürlich fand ich das merkwürdig, konnte es mir jedoch nicht erklären. Aber irgendwann ..."  
  
Tony lehnte sich unwillkürlich vor. "Irgendwann?"  
  
"Irgendwann fing ich an, an Orten aufzuwachen, an denen ich zuvor nicht eingeschlafen war. Hatte Erinnerungslücken. Manche Leute sahen mich seltsam an, obwohl ich ihnen noch niemals begegnet war."  
  
"Cap. Du bist ein blonder Hüne mit dem Körper eines Unterwäschemodels. Es kommt vor, dass Leute glotzen." _Ich gehöre dazu._  
  
"Nicht so", sagte Steve und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so, als hätten sie _Angst_ vor mir."  
  
Tony wollte widersprechen. Er wollte sagen, dass es durchaus Augenblicke geben konnte, in denen Steve einschüchternd wirken konnte (wenn er wütend über einem ragte und zu  
"ein paar Runden draußen" aufforderte, zum Beispiel). Doch Tony schien einen neuen, äußerst guten Sinn für Taktgefühl entwickelt zu haben, denn sein Mund wollte nicht gehorchen. Nicht wenn Steve so verdammt müde aussah. Besorgt. Beinahe angsterfüllt. Steve nahm die Sache ernst, also musste Tony sie auch ernst nehmen.  
  
Er klappte den Mund zu, verzog ihn zu einem vage aufmunternden Lächeln, ließ das Lächeln wieder fallen, als es nichts zu bringen schien. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"JARVIS", fragte er in den Raum hinein. "Warum hast du heute Morgen Wagner in Steves Suite laufen lassen?"  
  
//Captain Rogers hat ausdrücklich danach verlangt, Sir.// Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte ertönte ein leises Knacken und JARVIS spielte eine Aufnahme ab, die er offenbar noch vor wenigen Stunden aufgezeichnet hatte.  
  
 _Kannst du auch Musik abspielen?  
  
//Alles, was Sie wünschen, Captain.//  
  
Wagner?  
  
//Sicherlich.//  
  
Dann vielleicht 'Das Rheingold'?  
  
//Wie Sie wünschen.//_  
  
Die ersten Takte des "Rheingolds" liefen an, bevor es wieder knackte und JARVIS verkündete: //Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme: 7:49 Uhr, 22 Sekunden bis 7:50 Uhr, 56 Sekunden.//  
  
Steve krallte die Hände in den Stoff seiner Hose und wurde bleich. Ob vor Ärger oder Schreck ließ sich schwer sagen. "Das kann nicht sein! Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich noch geschlafen."  
  
//Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Captain Rogers bei dieser Unterhaltung selbst anwesend war. Tatsächlich hat sich der Captain aber danach noch einmal schlafen gelegt.//  
  
"Hm." Tony verfiel ins Grübeln. Etwas an der Aufnahme hatte _seltsam_ geklungen. Steves Worte waren eigenartig überartikuliert und ein bisschen abgehackt, so als hätte er seine Stimme schon lange nicht mehr eingesetzt. Nicht zu vergessen seine Reaktion in der vorangegangenen Nacht, als er direkt in Tonys Kamera geblickt hatte. Waren Schlafwandler zu solchen Dingen fähig? Oder war das Zufall gewesen?  
  
Halb in Gedanken versunken, murmelte er: "JARVIS, erstelle bitte einen neuen Ordner auf meinem privaten Laufwerk und lege eine Kopie der Aufnahme darin ab. Suche mir außerdem alles zum Thema Somnambulismus heraus, was du finden kannst – Ebooks, Behandlungsmethoden, eigenartige Fälle – und schicke mir das ganze runter in die Werkstatt. Steve, du kommst mit."  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Steve, noch während er aufstand und ihm hinterher lief. Tony sah ihn an und grinste.  
  
"Na, was wohl? Kaffee kochen. Und dann werden wir das Rätsel lösen."


	3. Finsternis

_Als er mitten in der Nacht erwachte,  
schlug sein Herz, daß er davor erschrak.  
Denn die Frau, die neben ihm lag, lachte,  
daß es klang, als sei der Jüngste Tag.  
  
Und er hörte ihre Stimme klagen.  
Und er fühle, daß sie trotzdem schlief.  
Weil sie beide blind im Dunkeln lagen,  
sah er nur die Worte, die sie rief.  
  
"Warum tötest du mich denn nicht schneller?"  
fragte sie und weinte wie ein Kind.  
Und ihr Weinen drang aus jenem Keller,  
wo die Träume eingemauert sind. […]_  
\- Eine Frau spricht im Schlaf, Erich Kästner  
  
  
Kaffee. Elixier des Lebens. Tony klammerte sich an seinem Becher fest und inhalierte den Duft des frisch gekochten Getränks. Nach zwei Tassen, die er einfach hinuntergekippt hatte, konnte er sich bei der dritten wieder darauf konzentrieren zu _genießen_. Vor allem konnte er wieder denken.  
  
"Mir war nicht klar, dass du so viele Rüstungen besitzt", kam es vom hinteren Teil der Werkstatt. Steve war noch immer bei seiner ersten Tasse Kaffee. Immerhin hatte er die Entschuldigung, dass er zum ersten Mal in Tonys Werkstatt und somit weitaus mehr mit Staunen beschäftigt war. Tony konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
  
"Das sind alles ältere Modelle. Im Einsatz ist eigentlich nur noch Mark VII. Das ist die, vor der du stehst."  
  
"Sie sind beeindruckend. Alle sieben", meinte Steve mit einem vagen Lächeln und hob die Hand, wie um die Rüstung zu berühren. Kurz vor der Oberfläche hielt er jedoch inne und wandte sich Tony zu. "Was hat JARVIS gefunden?"  
  
Genau. Richtig. _Konzentrier dich, Tony._  
  
Er zog den Ordner mit den gesammelten, nach Relevanz gefilterten Daten über einen der Holo-Tische und ließ die Ergebnisse in die Luft projizieren. Ein leuchtendes Sammelsurium aus Tabellen, Diagrammen, Videos und Texten erschien. Steve trat näher und beugte sich über Tonys Schulter.  
  
"Ich fürchte, du musst das schon etwas für mich einschränken."  
  
"Keine Panik, Cap", sagte Tony leichthin und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, wo Steves Atem ihn gestreift hatte. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen beförderte Tony mehrere der Dateien in den Hintergrund, bis nur noch eine Handvoll übrig blieben.  
  
Im Grunde beschrieben die meisten Artikel den gleichen Sachverhalt: Normalerweise schaltete sich das Hirn fast vollständig ab, wenn der Mensch schlief. Bei Schlafwandlern waren bestimmte Regionen aber aktiv – sozusagen eine Fehlfunktion –, weshalb sie auch im Schlaf in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen, ja sogar komplexe Handlungen auszuführen. Es gab Leute, die schlafend Auto fuhren, oder ihre Waffen reinigten.  
  
"Nach solchen Episoden treten bei vielen Erinnerungslücken auf, das würde sich also mit deiner Amnesie decken, Cap. Der Knackpunkt bei dir ist aber: Schlafwandelphasen scheinen meist nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten zu dauern. Das was du heute Nacht abgeliefert hast, wäre also höchst ungewöhnlich. Immerhin warst du mehrere Stunden auf den Beinen!"  
  
Für Tony war es nichts Neues, sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in neue Themen einzulesen.Er hatte sich inzwischen warm geredet und zog eine Statistik heran, die ihm vorhin aufgefallen war. "Punkt zwei auf der Liste der Unstimmigkeiten: Somnambulismus tritt bei Erwachsenen nicht einfach so auf. Meistens hat man es als Kind oder Teenager – viele wachsen heraus, einige wenige behalten das Syndrom. Bei dir muss es also einen Auslöser gegeben haben. Da du regenerative Kräfte besitzt und nicht krank werden kannst, können wir einen Hirntumor wahrscheinlich ausschließen."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich?", wiederholte Steve entgeistert.  
  
"Keine Bange, JARVIS wird später noch einen medizinischen Scan an dir durchführen", wimmelte Tony ihn ab. "Was wichtiger ist: Hast du diese Anfälle regelmäßig? Wann hat das alles angefangen? Erinnerst du dich an ein genaues Datum?"  
  
"Nein, nicht regelmäßig. Nur sporadisch, wobei sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger wurden. Das erste Mal muss eine Woche, nachdem ich losgefahren bin, gewesen sein. Als ich gerade in Ohio war. Da war-" Steve stockte, runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Am nächsten Tag hatte ich einen Stapel Zeitungen von der Hotelrezeption auf meinem Tisch liegen. Und ein altes Geschichtslexikon, das eigentlich im Nachttisch war."  
  
"Und davor ist nichts Bemerkenswertes passiert? Eine Begegnung mit jemandem? Ein Stoß auf den Kopf? Ein traumatisches Ereignis?"  
  
"Wenn man von der Alien-Invasion und dem Theater um den Tesserakt absieht? Nichts Traumatisches, nein", gab Steve trocken zurück. Dann blinzelte er, hob den Finger und sagte im gleichen Moment, in dem es auch Tony aufgefallen war: "Der Tesserakt!"  
  
"Natürlich! Du hast ihn berührt!"  
  
"Aber kann der Würfel tatsächlich solche Auswirkungen hervorrufen?"  
  
"Das Ding kann Portale in andere Dimensionen öffnen und einen ganzen Kontinent mit Energie versorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, es könnte fliegende Schweine ausspucken und Fury in ein rosa Kleid zwingen, wenn es wollte. _Wenn_ es einen eigenen Willen hätte." _Was wir nicht hoffen wollen._  
  
Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Handbewegung wischte Tony alle Dateien aus der Luft und in eine Ecke der Werkstatt. "Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir erst einmal herausfinden, ob wir es hier auch wirklich mit Schlafwandeln zu tun haben."  
  
 _Und hoffen, dass es nichts Magisches ist_ , fügte Tony in Gedanken hinzu. _Denn dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem._  
  
*  
  
"Die Dinger werden unter anderem deine Gehirnströme messen", erklärte Tony, während er eine Elektrode nach der anderen an Steves Gesicht festklebte.  
  
Nach dem Medizincheck – der wie erwartet nichts gezeigt hatte, außer, dass Steve kerngesund war – hatten sie beschlossen, zunächst Steves Schlafverhalten genauer zu analysieren. Wenn es sich tatsächlich um Schlafstörungen handelte, dann musste das verdammt nochmal auch messbar sein. Zumindest hoffte Tony das.  
  
Er bedeutete Steve, die Arme zu heben, damit er die Gurte zur Herzstrommessung an dessen Brust anlegen konnte. Wahrscheinlich legte er dabei eine etwas übertriebene Sorgfalt an den Tag, aber wer konnte ihm das schon übel nehmen? Man bekam nicht oft die Chance, Captain Americas nackten Oberkörper aus nächster Nähe zu bestaunen. Captain Americas äußerst, _äußerst_ beeindruckenden Oberkörper. (Nein, Tony war nicht schmierig. Ganz bestimmt nicht.)  
  
"Fertig. Du kannst dir wieder etwas überziehen." Schweren Herzens ließ er von Steve ab, nachdem er unnötig lange an den Gurten herumgezupft hatte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Elektroden und Gurte. Du solltest dich eigentlich problemlos bewegen und herumwälzen können, wenn du das möchtest. JARVIS wird die Nacht über ein Auge auf dich werfen, aber er ist 100 Prozent diskret also keine Angst, wenn du etwas Peinliches tust."  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Hm?", brummte er, während er ein letztes Mal die Bewegungsmesser prüfte. Wirklich das allerletzte Mal. Bestimmt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so schlafen kann."  
  
"Du warst doch Soldat, Großer. Können Soldaten nicht immer und überall schlafen?"  
  
Ein leises Schnauben war die Antwort. "Wenn es sein muss, klar. Die meisten meiner Jungs konnten den Schlaf der Toten schlafen, egal, ob auf feuchtem Waldboden oder im Stehen. Aber in einem richtigen Bett im Lager? Da konnte keiner ein Auge zu tun. Da war es zu still. Zu viel Platz und Zeit für die Träume."  
  
Steve erklärte nicht, um was für Träume es sich dabei handelte, aber das musste er nicht. Tony hatte seine ganz eigenen Träume aus Afghanistan mitgebracht und selbst wochenlang das Bett gemieden. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis er wieder länger als zwei Stunden am Stück schlafen konnte.  
  
Wie Steve so in seinem Bett lag, an Kopf, Handgelenken, Brust und Füßen mit Sensoren beklebt, wirkte er tatsächlich wie ein übergroßes Versuchskaninchen. Fast ein bisschen verloren. Vor allem aber wirkte er absolut wach. "Ich würde dir ja ein Schlafmittel anbieten, aber ..."  
  
"Das funktioniert bei mir nicht, ich weiß."  
  
"Und es würde die Untersuchungen verfälschen. _Wenn_ es funktionieren würde, meine ich."  
  
"Sicher." Wie immer war Steves Lächeln verständnisvoll und einsichtig. Dahinter schien es jedoch zu arbeiten und Tony hätte vieles dafür gegeben, um zu wissen was der gute Captain gerade dachte. Leider war ihm das nicht vergönnt. Er würde bestimmt nicht fragen, deshalb stand er letzten Endes auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Äh, Tony?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Steve sah ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, als würden die Worte dahinter nur darauf warten, endlich herauspurzeln zu können. Etwas lag ihm auf der Zunge, eine Frage vielleicht, doch schließlich klappte er den Mund wieder zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Gute Nacht, Tony", sagte er und rutschte in seine Kissen zurück.  
  
Wieder dieser Ausdruck, dieses "Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen"-Gesicht, das Tony langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und die Leute behaupteten, _er_ wäre der Mann mit den vielen Masken. Kurzerhand zog er den Stuhl aus der Ecke heran, pflanzte sich lässig darauf und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Schonmal etwas von nuklearer Astrophysik gehört?", begann er zu plappern und ignorierte die Überraschung in Steves Augen. "Pepper schwört, dass es das langweiligste Thema für ein Bettgeflüster ist, das man sich aussuchen kann. Und sie muss es wissen, denn sie hat Vergleichswerte mit Quantenelektronik, Kernchemie und Informationssystemtechnik. Tatsächlich und unglaublicherweise ist sie dabei schon mehrmals eingeschlafen, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann ..."  
  
Tony redete und redete und redete. Und wenn er dabei Captain America zu Tode langweilte – oder zumindest in den Schlaf – nun ja. Das konnte er dem armen Mann wirklich nicht übel nehmen.  
  
*  
  
Seufzend rieb sich Tony über die Augen und schloss die Tür zu Steves Suite hinter sich. Sein Mund fühlte sich pappig an, aber Cap war endlich eingeschlafen. Es hatte Tony nur eine knappe Stunde ununterbrochenen Redens über Astrophysik gekostet.  
  
 _Ich habe Steve Rogers im Bett vor mir liegen und schläfere ihn mit Wissenschaftsgerede ein. Rhodey wird mich auslachen._  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt, die genau auf der gleichen Etage wie Steves Räumlichkeiten lag. Auf dem Weg durch die langen Flure kam er auch an dem Artikel vorbei, den Steve letzte Nacht unbewusst angestarrt hatte. Tony blieb unwillkürlich stehen.  
  
Der Artikel war wirklich nichts Besonderes, bloß eine alte, eingerahmte Zeitungsseite aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Darin war die Rede von Steves Absturz, der zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits zehn Jahre zurücklag. Nach einer Menge Lobhudelei schloss der Artikel mit folgenden Sätzen: _"Trotz anhaltender Suche bleiben das Flugzeug und all seine Passagiere bis heute verschollen. Fest steht, dass Captain America mit seiner heldenhaften Tat nicht nur New York gerettet, sondern auch einen der gefährlichsten Nazi-Offiziere seiner Zeit zur Strecke gebracht hat. Amerika ist ihm zu Dank verpflichtet._  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick weiterwandern. Neben dem Text und dem Foto war einer der ganz alten Captain America-Comicstreifen abgebildet, in denen Cap Red Skull einen ordentlichen Kinnhaken verpasste. Tony hatte die Comics immer geliebt. Zumindest bis er alt genug wurde, um zu erkennen wie übertrieben sie eigentlich waren. Der echte Captain America hatte nichts mit der klischeehaften, kitschigen Darstellung gemein. Der echte Captain America war ein aufrichtiger Kerl aus Brooklyn mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und azurblauen Augen.  
  
"Tony, du bist so im Arsch", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und ging in die Werkstatt. Keine Zeit für diese plötzlichen Schulmädchen-Schwärmereien. (Wenn er ehrlich war – so überraschend oder neu waren sie nicht. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass Tony sich von Anfang an so auf Steve eingeschossen hatte.) Es gab noch eine Menge Arbeit, die auf ihn wartete.  
  
"JARVIS, hast du schon etwas gefunden?", rief er in die Leere der Werkstatt, während er sein Hemd auszog und in eine Ecke pfefferte.  
  
//In der Tat, Sir. In den letzten zwei Monaten gab es sieben Vorfälle, die Ihren Vorgaben entsprechen.//  
  
"Klasse. Zieh sie mir auf Bildschirm 3, ja?"  
  
Tony überflog neugierig die einzelnen Akten, bis er zu einer Videodatei kam. Die Aufnahme ging nicht lange, eine knappe Minute, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die Tony davon ansah, wurde seine Miene finsterer. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fluchte leise und versuchte dann noch einmal die Nummer von Bruce zu wählen. Die Mailbox antwortete.  
  
"Hey Bruce, hier ist Tony. Ich weiß, dass du erst kürzlich die Flucht vor mir ergriffen hast, aber – Pech gehabt. Steve ist bei mir. Wir sind da an einer Sache dran und die stellt sich als komplexer heraus als gedacht. Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre großartig." Tony zögerte, bevor hinzufügte: "Und Bruce? Es ist dringend."  
  
*  
  
"Hier." Tony zog die Daten auf den Schirm, um sie zu vergrößern. Sieben unterschiedliche, mit Koordinaten versehene Punkte auf der Landkarte der USA leuchteten auf. "Ich habe JARVIS gebeten, deine Reiseroute zu verfolgen und alle auffälligen Ereignisse der letzten zwei Monate aufzulisten. Offenbar gab es mehrere Kneipenschlägereien, bei denen Leute krankenhausreif geprügelt worden sind. Das allein wäre nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich - vor allem, wenn man sich besagte Kneipen ansieht -, aber laut Aussagen sahen manche der Verletzungen aus, als wären sie mit einem Vorschlaghammer verübt worden."  
  
 _Oder einer sehr, sehr starken Faust_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Zwei dieser Punkte sind Überfälle, ein Elektronikladen in Illinois und ein Drogeriemarkt in Colorado. Seltsamerweise wurde in beiden Fällen kein Geld gestohlen, sondern nur eine handvoll Technik und ein Stapel aktueller Zeitungen sowie Sachbücher."  
  
Tony machte eine kleine Pause in seinen Erläuterungen, um mit einem Fingerschnipsen die Zeitdaten der Ereignisse einblenden zu lassen. "Steve, all diese Ereignisse fanden statt, als du dich auf der Durchreise in der jeweiligen Stadt aufgehalten oder sie gerade verlassen hast. Ist dir etwas davon aufgefallen?"  
  
Auf Steves Stirn zeigte sich eine große, nachdenkliche Falte, als er noch einmal die Reisepunkte der letzten Monate in seinem Kopf durchging. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Nein." Er schien diesen Umstand genauso seltsam zu finden wie Tony. "Ist das alles?"  
  
"Es gibt da noch etwas." Tony fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und spielte an ein paar der Bildschirmeinstellungen herum, unsicher, wie er den nächsten Punkt ansprechen sollte. "Der Drogeriemarkt hatte eine Überwachungskamera installiert. Von dem Überfall gibt es Aufnahmen."  
  
Steves Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Zeig sie mir", verlangte er mit fester Stimme und wer war Tony schon, dass er Captain America etwas abschlagen konnte?  
  
Zusammen sahen sie sich die verschwommenen Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskamera an: ein leergefegter Drogeriemarkt, der zu so später Stunde nur noch tröpfchenweise Kundschaft bekam. In der Ecke sprang die Bandanzeige auf 21.34 Uhr und eine große Gestalt mit Kapuzenpullover trat ein. Tony beobachtete vor allem Steve, versuchte jede Gesichtsregung zu erfassen, als die Kapuzengestalt sich einen Stapel Zeitungen nahm, kurz wie gebannt den Fernseher in der Ecke anstarrte und dann zur Tür gehen wollte. Der Kassierer rief ihm verärgert hinterher. Ein Wortwechsel. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, packte die Gestalt ihn mit einer Hand am Hals und hob ihn ohne sichtliche Anstrengung in die Luft. Der Kassierer zappelte hilflos im Griff der Gestalt, dann wurde er in Richtung Kamera geschleudert. Das Bild kippte. Rauschen.  
  
"Tja ...", warf Tony in die Stille hinein, weil er Steves verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck und das bedeutungsschwangere Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug. Cap hatte keinerlei Erkennen bei den Aufnahmen gezeigt. Dennoch hatte ihn der letzte Teil zusammenzucken lassen und das aus gutem Grund. Die Stärke und die Bewegungen des Angreifers waren alles, aber nicht menschlich.  
  
"Gibt es eine Täterbeschreibung?", fragte Steve unheimlich ruhig. "Der Kassierer hat dem Räuber doch direkt ins Gesicht gesehen. Er muss ihn erkannt haben."  
  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Er sagte, es ging zu schnell und die Kapuze hat einen Teil des Gesichts verdeckt."  
  
"Was heißt das jetzt?", und Steves Stimme klang auf einmal sehr leise, auch wenn sie noch immer genauso gut zu verstehen war. Er sprach nicht aus, was diese Frage noch beinhaltete: _War ich das?_  
  
Die Sache war die: Tony war ein Genie und der große Vorteil sowie der große Nachteil daran war, dass er viele Dinge bereits durchschaute, wenn andere noch ihre Fakten sammelten. In seinem Kopf hatte er einige Schlüsse gezogen und keine der möglichen Lösungen gefiel ihm. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Steve noch weniger gefallen würden.  
  
Die Sache war die: Entweder Captain America hatte auf seinem Roadtrip einen gewalttätigen Schatten auf den Fersen gehabt oder seine Schlafstörungen hatten weitaus größere Ausmaße, als sie beide angenommen hatten. Aggressives Verhalten kam bei Schlafwandlern nicht selten vor, aber ein gezielter Überfall? Das war schon etwas anderes.  
  
Die Sache war die: Tony brachte es nicht fertig, ihm das zu sagen.  
  
"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", log er mit einem heiteren Grinsen, während er mit einem Fingertippen die Bildschirme abstellte. "Aber wir werden es schon herausfinden."  
  
*  
  
Die Messungen vom Vortag hatten leider nicht viel ergeben. Steve hatte eine absolut ruhige Nacht gehabt, was zwar wunderbar für seinen Schlaf war, aber nicht so prickelnd für Tonys Untersuchungen. Er brauchte Werte aus einer Nacht, in der Steve tatsächlich auf den Beinen gewesen war. Deshalb fand Tony sich abermals an Steve Rogers' Bett wieder und beklebte ihn eifrig mit Elektroden. Seine Flirtmethoden hatten auch schon besser ausgesehen.  
  
"Tony?", fragte Steve in die Stille hinein. Sein Blick war zur Decke gerichtet, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sein Kiefer wirkte angespannt, als würde er permanent auf etwas herumbeißen. Die Miene schleppte er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich, seit sie die Aufnahmen gesehen hatten. Tony zog abwartend die Augenbraue hoch. "Ist es albern, dass ich Angst habe einzuschlafen?"  
  
Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte Tony eine Menge Dinge an Captain America aufzählen können, die er albern fand, angefangen bei seinem Kostüm bis hin zu den veralteten Idealen. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte er nicht gezögert, Captain America damit auch gnadenlos aufzuziehen. Doch selbst damals wäre die Angst vor dem Einschlafen keines dieser Dinge gewesen. Tony mochte manchmal (oft) ein taktloses Arschloch sein, doch darüber konnte er sich nicht lustig machen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er den Mann hinter der Maske von Captain America kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
"Nein, Cap. Ist es nicht. Es wäre albern, wenn du Angst vor Mäusen hättest oder vor Pilzen oder vor Angelina Jolie … Andererseits. Halt, das mit Jolie nehme ich zurück. Die ist wirklich gruselig geworden."  
  
Steve erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern starrte weiterhin verbissen an die Decke.  
  
"Steve", meinte er schließlich. Er wandte Tony seinen Blick zu und in seinen blauen Augen lag etwas so Eindringliches, dass es Tony schwer fiel zu widersprechen. "Nenn mich Steve."  
  
"Okay. _Steve_ ", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken, das wahrscheinlich so unbeholfen aussah, wie es sich anfühlte. Es entstand eine kleine Pause, in der niemand etwas sagte. Tony wollte Witze reißen, wild mit den Armen gestikulieren und schlechte Sprüche klopfen, doch stattdessen räusperte er sich und begann mit leiser Stimme von Naturwissenschaften zu erzählen.  
  
Nachdem sich Tony zum zweiten Mal in Folge den Mund fusselig geredet hatte, zeigten die Messgeräte an, dass Steve endlich eingeschlafen war. Sein Atem ging flach und ruhig, doch das Stirnrunzeln und den verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck war er selbst jetzt noch nicht losgeworden.  
  
Tony widerstand dem Drang, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen.  
  
Okay. Definitiv im Arsch. Frustriert verbarg er das Gesicht in seinen Händen, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Dabei hatten sie im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen. Wenn Steves nächtliche Ausflüge tatsächlich mehr als nur Schlafwandelphasen waren, wenn er durch etwas - womöglich den Tesserakt - gelenkt wurde, dann mussten sie sich im schlechtesten Fall auf einen weiteren komprimittierten Superhelden einstellen. Als wäre die Sache mit Hawkeye damals nicht schlimm genug gewesen.  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
Tony zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Steve wieder aufgewacht war, doch der Supersoldat hatte sich aufgesetzt und blinzelte ihn fragend an. Tony wollte etwas sagen, den Kopf schütteln. Dann wurde ihm klar, _was_ Steve da eigentlich gesagt hatte.   
  
"Howard Stark?", fragte Steve und obwohl es seine Stimme war, klang sie seltsam fremd, die Worte gedehnt und übertrieben betont. "Halt, nein. Sie sind der andere. Der Sohn. Anthony Edward Stark."  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Anthony. Der Captain hat so viel über Sie gelesen."  
  
Schlafwandeln. Steve musste schlafwandeln. Tony hatte gelesen, dass Menschen dabei ihre Augen offen hatten und sogar längere Unterhaltungen führen konnten. Absolut logische Erklärungen, für ein relativ verbreitetes Phänomen.  
  
 _Warum habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass hier etwas gehörig schief läuft?_  
  
"Tony", brachte er hervor. Er hasste es, dass seine Stimme dabei so heiser klang, dass er sich fühlte, als ob ein Haufen Ameisen seinen Rücken hinunterkrabbelte. "Es heißt 'Tony'. Kein Mensch nennt mich Anthony. Das solltest du doch wissen."  
  
Steve ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Sensoren und Gurten, die an ihm befestigt waren. In einer Mischung aus Neugier und Amüsement zupfte er an einer der Elektroden, bevor er unvermittelt die Bettdecke zurückschlug.  
  
"Halt, halt, halt, nein, keine gute Idee", warf Tony hektisch ein, als der andere Anstalten machte seine Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. "Ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt aufstehen solltest. Bleib im Bett."  
  
Er beugte sich vor, um Steve sanft aber bestimmend zurück in die Kissen zu drücken. Bevor er ihn berühren konnte, schnappten Finger nach seinem Handgelenk und - _scheiße_ , das tat weh. Steves Hand hielt ihn wie einen Schraubstock an Ort und Stelle fest. Tony ersparte sich die Peinlichkeit laut aufzuschreien, konnte aber ein leises Zischen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
 _Klasse Idee, Tony. Leg dich mit dem schlafwandelnden Supersoldaten an._  
  
"Steve", sagte er gepresst und versuchte dabei so heiter zu klingen, wie er sich absolut nicht fühlte. "Lass mich los, okay?"  
  
"Sie nennen mich immer wieder 'Steve'. Für einen der intelligentesten Männer der Welt sind Sie wirklich schwer von Begriff."  
  
Steve lehnte sich vor, _lächelte_ und nichts hatte jemals falscher ausgesehen. Im Schummerlicht der gedimmten Lampen war es Tony bis eben nicht aufgefallen, doch Steves Augen waren _schwarz_. Halt, nein. Das stimmte so nicht. Die Pupillen waren nur so unnatürlich stark geweitet, dass sie vollkommen schwarz wirkten. Tony hatte das schon einmal gesehen: vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf dem Dach des Stark Towers, kurz nachdem Steve den Tesserakt aufgefangen hatte.  
  
"Okay, Ste- Cap, wie-auch-immer. Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar rübergebracht. Wir können uns zusammen einen neuen Namen für dich ausdenken und ich baue dir eine Trainingspuppe, die du nach Herzenslust verstümmeln kannst." Er grinste breit. "Aber _lass mich bitte los_."  
  
Der Griff um sein Handgelenk lockerte sich nicht. Wurde im Gegenteil noch stärker. Tony bildete sich ein, ein leises Knacken zu hören. Vielleicht ging es aber auch nur in dem erstickten Laut unter, der seiner Kehle entwich. Er grinste stur weiter.  
  
Dann ging in Steves Gesicht wieder eine Veränderung vor: Seine Pupillen zogen sich zusammen, weiteten sich, zogen sich zusammen, bis sie zu flackern schienen. Steve blinzelte irritiert, schüttelte den Kopf, hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht als ob ihm schwindelig wäre. Als er schließlich wieder aufsah, waren seine Augen wieder azurblau.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit wachsender Verwirrung. "Habe ich ..."  
  
Aus einem Reflex heraus schob Tony den Ärmel seines Hemdes über sein allmählich anschwellendes Handgelenk. Er grinste noch immer wie ein Wahnsinniger und er würde dieses Grinsen nicht mehr loslassen, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte. Denn ohne seine Maske wäre da vielleicht Schock. Oder Besorgnis.  
  
(Oder Angst.)  
  
"Sagen wir einfach, du bist ein bisschen ungehalten geworden. Und dass unsere Nachforschungen unverhofft eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen haben. Eine ganz, ganz andere Richtung."  
  
Er lächelte, tätschelte Steves Arm und sein Handgelenk pochte wütend vor Schmerz.  
  
*  
  
Okay. Er konnte das. Er konnte da reingehen und sagen: "Hey Steve, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich habe erst kürzlich mit meiner Freundin schlussgemacht, weil ich ihr den Stress eines Superhelden-Freundes nicht zumuten wollte. Das hindert mich aber nicht daran, offensichtlich äußerst interessiert an dir zu sein und, ach, übrigens, ich glaube, du bist besessen." Total einfach. Tony Stark hatte schon weitaus Peinlicheres in weitaus unpassenderen Situationen getan.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und stürmte Steves Wohnzimmer, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Doch was er sagte, fing ungefähr so an: "Hey Steve, ich glaube ich habe mein Tablet bei dir liegen lassen und, ach, übrigens, wir sollten-"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Steves kalte, ausdruckslose Stimme sorgte dafür, dass er abrupt stehen blieb.  
  
 _"... Für einen der intelligentesten Männer der Welt sind Sie wirklich schwer von Begriff."_  
  
Ihm war, als ob er mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers überschüttet worden wäre. Er konnte sich selbst brabbeln hören, hörte, wie er darum bat losgelassen zu werden und erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sich um eine Aufnahme der letzten Nacht handeln musste. Für einen der intelligentesten Männer der Welt war er tatsächlich schwer von Begriff.  
  
Es knackte und die Aufnahme war vorbei. Steve saß auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf gesenkt, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. Er rührte sich nicht, doch als Tony näher trat, sagte er: "Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon."  
  
"Du hast ja auch geschlafen", meinte Tony leichthin.  
  
"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Kein Grund zur Panik."  
  
"Kein Grund zur Panik? Ich habe dich _bedroht_." Als Tony direkt vor ihm stand, blickte Steve auf, die Augen voller Wut und Sorge und ... Hilflosigkeit? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht richtig. Captain America hatte nicht hilflos auszusehen.  
  
"Oh, das war nicht wirklich _Drohen_. Viel mehr der Versuch, sich wichtig zu machen. Das bin ich von dir ja schon gewohnt", frotzelte Tony. Zumindest versuchte er es, _wirklich_ , aber es klang selbst in seinen Ohren halbherzig.  
  
Keine Antwort. Einen Moment lang dachte Tony schon, er hätte Steve ernsthaft beleidigt, dann griff der Supersoldat zielsicher nach seinem rechten Arm. Tony versteifte sich unwillkürlich, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Steves Griff zu locker saß, dass er lediglich seinen Unterarm anstarrte. Kurz schien er zu zögern, bevor er Tonys Ärmel nach oben schob. Seine Berührung war vorsichtig, trotzdem konnte sich Tony ein scharfes Einatmen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich habe das da getan", sagte Steve mit einem Blick auf die inzwischen violett gewordenen Griffspuren. Tony versuchte gar nicht erst es zu leugnen.  
  
"Du hast geahnt, dass es mehr als Schlafwandeln ist, nicht wahr? Deshalb wolltest du unbedingt zu Bruce. Deshalb wolltest du unbedingt alleine auf einer Etage schlafen."  
  
Steves Lächeln war eine traurige Mischung aus Bitterkeit und Resignation, und mehr Antwort als Tony haben wollte. Schließlich ließ er seufzend Tonys Arm los, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Tony überlegte, ob er es vielleicht - ausnahmsweise - mit der Wahrheit versuchen sollte. _Weil du vielleicht besessen bist. Weil ich mich nicht von dir fernhalten kann. Weil ich Dinge mit dir tun will, für die du mich wahrscheinlich hassen würdest._  
  
Stattdessen setzte er sein patentiertes, nichtssagendes Grinsen auf und zuckte die Achseln. "Ich dachte mir, wir können an deinen Bildungslücken arbeiten. Hast du schon Star Wars gesehen?"  
  
*  
  
Als Bruces Handysignal zwei Tage später wieder auftauchte, stieß Tony einen tiefen Atemzug aus, schickte eine kurze Nachricht sowie seinen Privatjet gleich hinterher und murmelte: "Scheiße. Das wurde ja auch Zeit."  
  
*  
  
"Die Sache ist die", begann Tony und starrte dabei in das glänzende Schwarz seines Kaffeebechers. "Wir denken beide nicht, dass es Schlafwandeln ist."  
  
Bruce betrachtete die leuchtende Ansammlung aus Dokumenten, Tabellen und Aufnahmen, brummte, rieb sich über das Kinn und sagte einfach nur: "Verstehe."  
  
Steve zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Tony konnte nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. _Das da_ , genau deswegen liebte er Bruce - auf eine platonische, wissenschaftliche, brüderliche, absolut unsexuelle Weise, versteht sich. Man musste ihm nur die Bausteine von etwas geben und Bruce _verstand_ , konnte Dinge innerhalb von Sekunden auseinanderpflücken, neu zusammensetzen und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.  
  
"Ich bin Physiker, kein Arzt", gab er schließlich zu. "Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich das Rätsel lösen, geschweige denn eine Heilung finden kann. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, Steve in einer Klinik-"  
  
"Nein", sagten Steve und Tony gleichermaßen energisch. Keiner von ihnen sprach es aus, doch ein kurzer Blickwechsel verriet Tony, was sie beide dachten: Was würde passieren, wenn Steve in einem Krankenhaus voller Zivilisten eine seiner Phasen hatte? Bruce, der die energische Reaktion mit relativer Gelassenheit aufnahm, räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Hologramme.  
  
"Ich müsste natürlich erst die Messwerte der letzten Nacht genauer untersuchen, aber ich denke, dass ihr Recht habt. Die Sache _ist_ ungewöhnlich." Er deutete auf ein animiertes Diagramm, das JARVIS daraufhin zuvorkommenderweise vergrößerte. "Seht ihr den Verlauf zwischen zehn und zwölf Uhr nachts? Die Ströme zeigen eindeutig an, dass Steves Gehirn wach ist. Was immer es ist, es scheint zu warten, bis Steves Geist geschwächt ist - sprich: wenn er schläft -, um ihn dann zu übernehmen."  
  
Steve verzog unglücklich das Gesicht. "Kann es sein, dass ich wie Clint manipuliert werde? Vom Tesserakt?"  
  
"Möglich", räumte Bruce ein. "Allerdings gibt es niemanden, der dich kontrollieren würde, oder? Und wenn du manipuliert wirst, warum passiert es dann nur phasenweise?"  
  
"Außerdem", platzte Tony dazwischen, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, "glaube ich nicht, dass es mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf schon getan wäre. Als sich Steve mit JARVIS und mir unterhalten hat, wirkte er nicht einfach nur manipuliert. Es war, als wäre er jemand komplett anderes."  
  
"Und die Zeitschriften, das Lexikon, die Technik, der Artikel vor Tonys Werkstatt", fuhr Bruce grübelnd fort. "Wozu das alles? Da steckt zu viel von einem Muster dahinter."  
  
Steve sah aus, als ob er etwas einwerfen wollte, doch Tony wedelte eine Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum, stellte seinen Kaffeebecher ab und begann auf- und abzugehen. "Nicht zuletzt die Augen. Clints Augen waren blau, aber deine, Steve, haben schwarz geflackert. Ein bisschen wie die Dämonen in Supernatural. - Wie, kennst du nicht? Steve, wir müssen uns _wirklich_ einmal zusammensetzen und an deinem popkulturellen Wissen arbeiten."  
  
So ging es noch eine viertel Stunde lang weiter. Es wurden Theorien hin- und hergeworfen, Fakten gesammelt, diskutiert, diskutiert und, ach ja, diskutiert. In den letzten zwei Monaten waren Tony und Bruce ein eingeschworenes Team geworden und das zeigte sich jetzt. Steve, der die beiden noch nie wirklich in Aktion gesehen hatte, verfolgte den Schlagabtausch mit wachsendem Erstaunen und vager Belustigung.  
  
"Ach, übrigens? Glaube bloß nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du dein Handy-Signal absichtlich gestört hast. – Der Schwerenöter war bei Betty", erklärte Tony mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Bruce eine Menge Tricks kannte, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Ebenjener stöhnte gequält auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was das mit der Sache hier zu tun hat. Und falls du noch immer sauer wegen der Antimaterie bist-"  
  
"Hundert Gramm!", beschwerte sich Tony. "Hundert Gramm, das war doch nicht zu viel verlangt!"  
  
"Hundert Gramm in deinen Händen? Doch."  
  
"Dein Misstrauen schmerzt mich."  
  
Tony warf Steve zwischen noch mehr gutmütigem Gezanke einen Blick zu und grinste ihn kurz aufmunternd an. Steve lächelte matt zurück. Vielleicht etwas zu müde, vielleicht mit einer zu tiefen Stirnfalte im Gesicht. In seinen Augenwinkeln leuchtete jedoch Optimismus.  
  
Es würde schon alles gut werden. Dafür würde Tony sorgen.  
  
*  
  
Wieder mit Bruce zusammenzuarbeiten war in etwa so einfach, wie nach einem kurzen Urlaub zurück in die Werkstatt zu kommen und die Geräte anzuwerfen - nämlich, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Ihre Arbeitsweisen rasteten mühelos ineinander ein. Sie warfen Theorien hin und her, schoben sich Tabellen entgegen, gaben an den selben Stellen interessiertes Gemurmel von sich.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tony dahinter kam.  
  
Mehr als einmal brannte bei Steve noch Licht, wenn Tony kurz vor Morgengrauen aus der Werkstatt oder dem Labor gekrochen kam. Tony, den so etwas wie konventionelle Uhrzeiten oder Türen nicht abschreckten, machte sich einen Spaß daraus bei Steve hereinzuplatzen und ihn vollzuquasseln.  
  
In der Regel fand er Steve in der eigens für ihn gebauten Trainingshalle – schweißgebadet, während das T-Shirt an seinem Oberkörper klebte – oder in der Küche in ein Buch vertieft, meistens eine abgegriffene Ausgabe von "Der Herr der Ringe". Es war egal, _was_ er tat, das heftige Blinzeln und die Art, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss, verrieten Tony genug: Steve kämpfte gegen den Schlaf an. So oft und so lange wie möglich.  
  
Er hatte den großen Vorteil, dass ihm durch das Superserum Augenringe und Erschöpfungserscheinungen erspart blieben. Trotzdem machte es sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar. Steve war bei weitem kein extrovertierter Mensch, aber er wurde still. _Noch stiller_. Er rollte nicht einmal genervt die Augen, wenn Tony einen seiner besonders schlechten Sprüche abließ.  
  
"Hast du schon etwas von dieser Sache gehört? Wie hieß sie noch?", fragte Tony eines Nachts, als er auf dem Boden der Trainingshalle herumlungerte und Steve beim Boxen zusah. Der Supersoldat schien heute besonders viel Frust abbauen zu müssen. Wenn es so weiterging, würde der Boxsack die Nacht nicht überstehen.  
  
Steve schien Tony geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Er führte eine besonders heftige Gerade aus, die den Sandsack zum Schwingen brachte, setzte mit einem Tritt hinterher, sodass die Halterung erzitterte.  
  
"Ach ja, genau: Schlaf. Es ist der Wahnsinn, glaub mir", schob Tony mit Singsang-Stimme hinterher. "Du solltest es mal versuchen, Cap. Hinlegen, zudecken, Augen schließen. Absolut idiotensicher und wirklich eine nette Alternative zum Kollaps. Sogar ich finde es ab und an entspannend."  
  
"Ich komme schon klar." Gerade, Tritt, Haken.  
  
Tony seufzte. "Ich weiß, ich bin der letzte, der dir in dieser Hinsicht einen Vortrag halten kann, aber-"  
  
"Dann lass es bleiben." Gerade, Tritt, Gerade.  
  
"Steve, du musst irgendwann schlafen."  
  
Gerade, Gerade, Gerade, _Gerade_. Das Geräusch der Schläge hallte zwischen ihnen nach, während Steve schwer atmend inne hielt und den schwingenden Boxsack zur Ruhe brachte.  
  
"Ach ja? Muss ich das?"  
  
"Was kann schon passieren?"  
  
" _Was kann schon passieren_ ", äffte er Tony gereizt nach. Er fuhr herum und seine Augen funkelten herausfordernd. "Genau, was kann schon passieren. Ich wache nie dort auf, wo ich eingeschlafen bin. Wenn ich JARVIS morgens frage, was ich getan habe, dann sagt er mir, dass ich Webseiten über moderne Waffentechnologie durchforstet habe. Ich finde Dinge, die-"  
  
Er brach ab, offenbar zu aufgebracht, um weiter zu reden. Sein Blick blieb an Tonys Gesicht hängen und Tony glaubte so etwas wie Sorge darin zu erkennen. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich ...", doch er blinzelte und schluckte de Rest des Satzes erneut herunter.  
  
"Steve, was ist passiert?"  
  
Steve hob stur das Kinn an. Einen Moment lang sah es nicht so aus, als ob er etwas darauf antworten würde, doch dann ließ er die Schultern hängen und seufzte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und fummelte ein zerknittertes Stück Papier heraus.  
  
"Das habe ich vorhin in meiner Küche gefunden. Lies es und sag mir noch einmal, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren kann."  
  
Steve drückte Tony den Zettel in die Hand und verließ wortlos den Raum. Darauf standen nur ein paar Worte in sauberen, disziplinierten Buchstaben. Tony hatte genug alte Dokumente gesehen, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht Steves Handschrift sein konnte.  
  
Er schluckte, als er die Nachricht las.  
  
 _Grüß Anthony von mir._  
  
*  
  
Es war Bruces Vorschlag, Steves Räumlichkeiten nachts von außen zu verriegeln, um zu verhindern, dass er umherwanderte oder größeren Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
Es war Tonys – nicht ganz ernst gemeinte – Idee, außerdem die Kameras zu aktivieren. Bruce schenkte ihm dafür eine bedeutungsvoll hochgezogene Augenbraue, die Tony geflissentlich ignorierte. Die Kameras waren überall im Stark Tower installiert. Hauptsächlich dienten sie JARVIS für seine Interaktionen, denn eine KI nützte einem nur dann etwas, wenn sie auch sehen konnte.  
  
Es war Steve, der dem ganzen ohne die geringsten Einwände zustimmte.  
  
"Du musst das nicht machen", betonte Bruce noch einmal skeptisch. Tony wünschte sich, dass Steve tatsächlich den Kopf schütteln, tatsächlich einen Rückzieher machen würde. Denn ihn einzusperren und zu überwachen war eine Art Eingeständnis, das er eigentlich nicht machen wollte. Es hieße zuzugeben, dass Steve gefährlich werden konnte – für sich selbst und andere.  
  
Doch Steve sah sie einfach nur an, mit diesem unnachgiebigen Cap-Blick, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, und so war es beschlossene Sache.  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch verließ Tony an diesem Abend Steves Suite.  
  
"Und vergiss nicht: Ich habe JARVIS die Symptome eingetrichtert. Er wird den Unterschied bemerken. Das heißt, wenn du hier raus musst – _du_ und nicht der andere – dann kannst du das auch. Lass dir also nichts anderes erzählen."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, JARVIS hat ein ausgezeichnetes Urteilsvermögen."  
  
//Danke, Captain//, erwiderte JARVIS und schaffte es dabei zu gleichen Maßen selbstgefällig, ungnädig Tony gegenüber und absolut unbeeindruckt zu klingen.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Cap. Ich verspreche, wir werden nicht spannen. Nur wenn es nötig ist."  
  
"Ich wurde durch das Superserum zum Versuchskaninchen und ich war bei der Army. Mich haben schon weitaus mehr Leute nackt gesehen als du denkst", erwiderte Steve mit absolut ausdruckslosem Gesicht, doch in seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit und auf seine Wangen stahl sich ein Hauch Rosa. "Was macht dich da so besonders?"  
  
Verdammter Mistkerl.  
  
"Das hast du gesagt, nicht ich."  
  
Tony wartete Steves Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, sondern bewegte sich auffällig schnell in in Richtung Ausgang – nicht ohne dabei wie ein Trottel über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. ( _Sehr cool, Tony, wirklich sehr cool._ ) Er hatte es so eilig, dass er gerade noch so Steves amüsiertes "Gute Nacht, Tony!" mitbekam, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
  
"JARVIS, Türen und Fenster verriegeln."  
  
//Verstanden, Sir.//  
  
Es klickte leise, als die Sicherheitsschlösser aktiviert wurden. Tony blieb eine Weile lang einfach nur vor der Tür stehen und starrte sie an. Als er einmal gesagt hatte, er wüsste gerne, was Steve alleine trieb und wie er dabei aussah, hatte er definitiv nicht _das hier_ gemeint.  
  
Bruce erwartete ihn bereits in der Werkstatt. Unzählige Kamerabilder flackerten um ihn herum und zeigten Ausschnitte von Steves Räumlichkeiten, über denen nächtliche Stille lag. Tony trat vor die Übertragung, die Steves Schlafzimmer zeigte. Durch den grünlichen Nachtsichtmodus bekamen die Bilder einen unheilvollen Anflug von Horrorfilm. Als er das Bild größer zog, konnte er Steve bewegungslos in seinem Bett liegen sehen, doch es war unmöglich in dem Licht sein Gesicht zu erkennen.  
  
"Schläft er schon?"  
  
//Captain Rogers hat sich soeben ins Bett begeben. Seine Vitalfunktionen deuten darauf hin, dass er sich allmählich entspannt.//  
  
Eine warme Hand landete auf seiner Schulter, während die andere Hand das Bild aus Tonys Sichtfeld schob. Bruce lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er einschläft, geschweige denn anfängt herumzulaufen. Lass uns so lange an den Messdaten arbeiten."  
  
"Hm", machte Tony und ließ sich widerstandslos von der Anzeige wegziehen.  
  
Sie nutzten die Zeit um Zellproben zu untersuchen, die sie Steve kurz zuvor entnommen hatten. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass Steve vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einer großen Menge an Gammastrahlung ausgesetzt gewesen war.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich! Nicht einmal der Hulk kann solche Werte vorweisen! Die Menge müsste ihn umbringen", protestierte Bruce, als er die Anzeigen sah.  
  
"Ich sage doch: der Tesserakt. Er muss etwas mit seinem Körper angestellt haben."  
  
//Sir?//, meldete sich JARVIS unvermittelt. //Verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber Captain Rogers hat sein Bett verlassen.//  
  
Tony und Bruce ließen augenblicklich von ihren Untersuchungen ab und drängten sich vor den Monitor, der Steves Schlafzimmer zeigte. Die Decke war zur Seite geschlagen und das Bett leer. Tony zog den nächsten Feed heran, der das Wohnzimmer überwachte. Das Licht brannte und Steve versuchte gerade die Türklinke herunterzudrücken, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ.  
  
"JARVIS, ist er …?"  
  
//Er scheint nicht er selbst zu sein//, bestätigte die KI. //Wie lautet das Verhaltensprotokoll im Falle einer Interaktion?//  
  
"Gib ihm, was er haben will, solange du ihn nicht heraus lässt. Vielleicht können wir so herausfinden, was er vorhat."  
  
Steve ging hinüber zu den Fenstern, die sich zwar kippen, aber nicht vollständig öffnen ließen. Einige Augenblicke lang blieb er dort stehen, berührte das Glas, als ob er über etwas nachdachte, bis … Bruce zuckte neben Tony kaum merklich zusammen. Dann ein weiteres Mal. Steve hämmerte mit voller Wucht gegen die Fensterscheibe, die selbst über die Kamera sichtbar erzitterte.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Verstärktes Panzerglas. Da kommt er ohne den Schild nicht durch", murmelte Tony, während er Steves Herzfrequenz im Auge behielt. Er schien nicht wütend zu sein, dennoch schlug er so lange weiter darauf ein, bis seine Knöchel blutig wurden. Erst dann hielt er inne, sah sich um und schloss die Augen. Seine Schultern zuckten.  
  
"Was tut er da?"  
  
"... ich glaube, er lacht."  
  
"Okay, das reicht." Energisch pfefferte Tony sein Tablet auf den Tisch, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Eine Unterhaltung führen, die ich schon längst hätte führen sollen."  
  
"Du kannst da nicht einfach reingehen! Was, wenn er dich wieder angreift?"  
  
"Das wird schon nicht passieren. Vertrau mir. Ich hab einen Plan."  
  
"Genau das habe ich befürchtet."  
  
*  
  
Als Tony das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Steve – der _andere_ Steve – auf der Couch und wirkte, als hätte er ihn bereits erwartet. Das Licht war schummrig, deshalb war es schwer, sein Gesicht zu lesen. Einen Moment lang bereute Tony, dass er sich bei der Einrichtung von Steves Suite so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Die altmodischen Holzmöbel, die warmen Farben, das gelbe Licht, alles nur, damit Steve sich mehr zu Hause fühlen würde. Jetzt vermisste Tony die hippen Lampen mit dem kalten Neonlicht, die es sonst überall im Tower gab.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Steve mit einem Nicken in Richtung Fenster. Seine Stimme klang anders, spöttisch, lauernd. _Falsch_. Tony zuckte die Achseln, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat langsam näher.  
  
"Irgendetwas musste ich ja tun. Sonst wärst du eines Tages einfach verschwunden."  
  
"Keine Angst." Steve lächelte dieses furchtbare Lächeln, das Tony schon einmal gesehen hatte und am liebsten nie wieder auf seinem Gesicht sehen wollte. "Es gefällt mir hier. Die Technologie ist … inspirierend."  
  
"Gewöhne dich nicht daran. Der Stark Tower ist eine Hochburg moderner Technologie, aber der Rest der Welt ist noch nicht so weit."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir bereits."  
  
Tony mache einen Bogen um die Couch, kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, und begann stattdessen um sie herum zu gehen. Er würde den Teufel tun und sich zu diesem Typen setzen. War es überhaupt ein Typ? War es vielleicht eine Frau? Oder etwas ganz anderes?  
  
"JARVIS hat mir gesagt, du hast nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gegoogelt", meinte Tony beiläufig. Im Vorübergehen erhaschte er einen Blick auf Steves Hände, die bei der Erwähnung des Krieges kurz zuckten. Die aufgeplatzten Wunden waren bereits fast vollständig verheilt. "Warum so interessiert an unserer Weltgeschichte? Schon länger nicht mehr auf dem Planeten Erde gewesen, hm?"  
  
"Ich wollte wissen, wer gewonnen hat", sagte Steve, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Offensichtlich nicht deine Seite."  
  
"Zieh keine falschen Schlüsse, Anthony. Ich war auf meiner eigenen Seite."  
  
"Ach ja? Und wer warst du?"  
  
Ein leises Schnauben ertönte, das ein Lachen hätte sein könne. "Falsche Frage, Anthony."  
  
"Nenn mich nicht Anthony", schnappte Tony und schob im selben Atemzug hinterher: "Wer oder was bist du?"  
  
Steve legte den Kopf schief. Lächelte. Schwieg. Inzwischen hatte Tony die Couch einmal umrundet und stand jetzt direkt vor Steve. Er beugte sich vor, presste die Hände auf den Couchtisch und zischte: "Wer. Bist. Du?"  
  
Aber Steve lachte einfach nur. Lachte und lachte weiter, bis Tony vor Wut Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Er wollte wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, wollte Steve _zwingen_ es ihm zu sagen, wollte es aus ihm herausschütteln, wie aus all den anderen Bösewichten - und das war ein Gedanke zu viel. Ein Schritt zu weit, den er niemals gehen konnte. Nicht, wenn das bedeutete, Steve zu verletzen. Abrupt richtete er sich auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte verbissen in Steves pechschwarze Augen. Erkenntnis schien darin aufzublitzen, nur für einen klitzekleinen Moment, und wieder einmal fühlte Tony sich seltsam ausgeliefert.  
  
"Irgendwann wird dir langweilig werden. Du wirst es mir schon noch sagen."  
  
"Viel Glück dabei. _Anthony_."


	4. Schlaflos

_I hate to talk like this  
I hate to act as if  
There's something wrong that I can't say  
I have this dream at night  
Almost every night  
I've been dreaming it forever  
It's easy to remember it  
  
It's always cold  
It's always day  
You're always here  
You always say  
I'm all right, I'll be ok  
If I can keep myself awake_  
– Keep myself awake, Black Lab  
  
  
"Der Mistkerl fühlt sich absolut sicher", beschwerte sich Tony und pfefferte sein Tablet auf einen der Tische. Sie hatten sich in der Werkstatt eingebunkert und waren von zahllosen, leuchtenden Monitoren umringt, die alle das gleiche zeigten: Steve, und gleichzeitig auch nicht Steve, mit schwarzen Augen und einem überheblichen Lachen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass wir ihm nichts anhaben können", meinte Bruce. "Und er _weiß_ das."  
  
"Nicht unbedingt." Beide drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Steve um, der gedankenverloren vor einem der Monitore saß und die Aufnahmen studierte. "Er liest sehr viel. Er versucht sich an das neue Zeitalter anzupassen. Er _beobachtet_."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Tony und Steve lächelte, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht, den nur er verstehen konnte.  
  
"Weil ich es genauso getan habe. Dieses Jahrhundert kann sehr überwältigend sein und er hat keinerlei Verbündete. Was immer er vorhat, er wartet ab, bis sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bietet."  
  
"Bis dahin könnte es zu spät sein." Tony verzog das Gesicht. "Er könnte einer vom anderen Team sein – den Bösen, meine ich –, was dann? Wir müssen herausfinden wer er ist und was er vorhat. Und vor allem, wie wir ihn loswerden können."  
  
"Das, was er da gesagt hat: 'Ich wollte wissen, wer gewonnen hat.' Was ist damit?" Steve hielt die Aufnahme an, tippte auf den Bildschirm und mit einem Mal wirkte er beunruhigt. "Es ist nur so ein Gedanke, aber ..."   
  
Doch Steve sprach nicht weiter. Er hielt inne, blinzelte einfach nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Vergesst es."  
  
Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte Tony einen bedeutungsvollen Blick von Bruce auffangen. Momente wie diese kamen in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor und zeigten nur, dass Steve sich vor Müdigkeit eigentlich kaum noch konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Tony erkannte Erschöpfungserscheinungen, wenn er sie sah, und die von Steve schienen keinen Deut besser zu werden. Er hatte ständig Kopfschmerzen und all seine Bewegungen bekamen ein gewisses Maß an Trägheit. Als ob er sich unter einer Taucherglocke aus Taubheit und Verschwommenheit bewegte, und das war ein Zustand, den Tony schon mehr als einmal selbst erlebt hatte. Meistens half Koffein oder ein paar widerwillige Stunden Schlaf, doch Steve schleppte diesen Zustand nun schon seit über einer Woche mit sich. In Steves Fall war "Schlaf" leider nicht die Lösung, sondern das Problem. Sein Körper konnte sich nicht ausruhen, denn sobald er die Augen für länger als ein paar Stunden schloss, übernahm der Andere. Nicht einmal hochkonzentrierte Beruhigungsmittel konnten das aufhalten.  
  
Tony wünschte sich, er könnte etwas tun. Steve redete nicht darüber, doch manchmal sah er Tony an. Auf eine Weise, die so _hilflos_ wirkte, so voller Sorge, dass Tony glaubte, dass Steve sich ihm jeden Moment anvertrauen würde. Nur, dass Steve dann die Lippen zusammenpresste und dieser Moment nie kam.   
  
Tony wusste, dass Steve einmal ein zerbrechlicher kleiner Typ gewesen war, kannte die Geschichten von seinem Vater, hatte erlebt, wie Steve lieber auf eigene Faust nach Beweisen gesucht hatte, anstatt auf Tonys und Bruces Ergebnisse zu warten. Steve war ein Teamplayer, ja, doch er hatte die haarsträubende Angewohnheit das wirklich Wichtige allein auf seinen Schultern tragen zu wollen. Vielleicht hatte er nie gelernt nach Hilfe zu fragen, wenn es darauf ankam.  
  
 _Verdammter Gutmensch_ , dachte Tony, zog eine der Aufnahmen zu sich heran und lächelte freudlos vor sich hin.   
  
Bruce zog sich die Brille von der Nase, um sie zu polieren - einer seiner vielen, nervösen Macken. Er wirkte besorgt und das zurecht. Doch er sah vor allem Tony dabei an. Als hätte Tony ein besonderes Anrecht darauf, sich um Steves Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Pah. "So oder so kommen wir alleine nicht weiter. Außerdem müssen wir uns um SHIELD kümmern. Sie werden anfangen Fragen zu stellen."  
  
"Und was schlagt ihr vor?", wollte Steve wissen und sah von seinem Monitor auf.   
  
Tony grinste. "Wir rufen Chaos und Körperverletzung an, was sonst?"  
  
*  
  
"Was tust du da?"  
  
Tony fiel beinahe der Schweißbrenner aus den Händen, als Steves Atem heiß über seinen Nacken blies. Einen Augenblick lang fummelte er hektisch mit dem Griff herum, verbrannte sich dabei fast seine Hände und seine Arbeit, bevor er das Ding schließlich abstellen konnte und seine Schweißermaske nach oben schob.  
  
"Heilige Scheiße, _Steve!_ ", schnappte er und versuchte, das rasende Hämmern seines Herzens gegen seinen Brustkorb zu ignorieren. "Schleich dich nicht so an!"  
  
Steve lächelte einfach nur und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, reumütig auszusehen. "Der Lärm war zu groß. Du hast mich nicht gehört."  
  
"Lärm", wiederholte Tony verständnislos. Nun, da er sich darauf konzentrierte, nahm er auch das kreischende Gitarrensolo von Thunderstruck wahr. Und nun, da er auf die Uhr sah, wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass er schon seit neun Stunden in der Werkstatt war. "Dieser Lärm nennt sich AC/DC. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir noch immer einen Crashkurs in moderner Musik geben muss. Und Popkultur. Und _allem anderen_. Dein Wissensstand ist erbarmungswürdig. - JARVIS, Musik leiser." Müde rieb er sich übers Gesicht. Kaffee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. "Was gibt's, Cap?"  
  
"Nichts besonderes", meinte Steve mit einem abwesenden Blick in den Augen. Er schien Tony nicht wirklich zu beachten, sondern sah sich vielmehr aufmerksam in der Werkstatt um. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr etwas Neues herausgefunden habt."  
  
Sein Blick glitt über die Holotische mit ihren leuchtenden 3D-Blaupausen, über halbfertige Projekte, Gerätschaften und Werkzeuge. Er griff eines der handlicheren Messgeräte vom Tisch und in seinen Augen blitzte so etwas wie vages Verständnis auf, eine Art Faszination für die Technik dahinter, die Tony nicht erwartet hatte. Schließlich legte Steve das Gerät wieder zurück und sein Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob er das besser fand.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Du hast mir nie erklärt, wie das da funktioniert."  
  
Steve deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Tonys Brust, bevor er mit der Fingerspitze genau die runde, verglaste Fläche in der Mitte antippte. Tony unterdrückte den Impuls das Gesicht zu verziehen, weil das eine verdammt ... unangebrachte Geste war. Zu nah. Zu - etwas. Nicht einmal Rhodey oder Pepper hätten es jemals gewagt, den Reaktor ungefragt anzufassen.  
  
"Der ARK-Reaktor?" Tony leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Minimal klein, aber genug, damit Steves Finger ein paar Zentimeter von seiner Brust entfernt war. "Das weißt du doch. Er erhält mich am Leben."  
  
"Hmm", nickte Steve. "Aber du hast mir nicht gesagt _wie_. Was ihn antreibt. Wie er funktioniert. Ich fand schon immer, dass sich der Reaktor und der Tesserakt ähneln. Ist es eine ähnliche Technologie?"  
  
"Wie? Soll ich dir etwa den technischen Aufbau erklären?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" Steves Lächeln löste ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken aus. Tony hätte gerne behauptet es läge daran, dass er auf Captain America scharf war, seit er angefangen hatte sich selbst zu befriedigen. Diesmal nicht. Dieses Mal war es das Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Weil ich noch zu tun habe", fing er an zu plappern. Er griff wahllos nach einer Flachzange, beugte sich über seine Arbeit und tat so, als ob er sich wieder darin vertiefte. "Sorry, Cap. Aber du weißt doch wie das ist: Nur weil ich die Welt vergesse, vergisst die Welt meine Firma nicht. Ich muss das hier noch zu Ende bringen, dann können Bruce und ich deine nächsten Untersuchungen starten. Okay?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Einen Moment lang hörte er nichts außer dem leisen Rieseln von AC/DC aus den Lautsprechern. Dann war da wieder heißer Atem direkt an seinem Nacken, zu nah, zu unerwartet und dieses Mal ließ Tony sein Werkzeug fallen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du es damit versuchen", meinte Steve mit einem Lächeln, das beinahe spöttisch wirkte. Beinahe. Wenn es nicht Steve gewesen wäre.  
  
Tony lächelte zurück, beinahe so etwas wie nervös. Beinahe – wenn er nicht Tony Stark gewesen wäre.  
  
"Danke", sagte er und nahm den Seitenschneider entgegen, der ihm gereicht wurde.  
  
*  
  
"JARVIS?"  
  
//Womit kann ich dienen?//  
  
"Alle Rechte für Steve Rogers auf die Werkstatt zurückziehen."  
  
//Sir?//  
  
"Tu es einfach. Lass ihn nicht mehr alleine hier rein. Und falls er sich in der Nähe aufhält, will ich sofort verständigt werden, ist das klar?"  
  
//Verstanden, Sir.//  
  
*  
  
Clint und Natasha trafen nur wenige Tage nach Tonys Anruf im Stark Tower ein. Tony fing sie höchstpersönlich in der Lobby ab und erntete zwei Paare hochgezogener Augenbrauen, als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete und ihn zum Vorschein brachte.  
  
"Stark."  
  
"Agent Romanov. Legolas."  
  
"Darüber reden wir noch", meinte Clint bissig lächelnd und stieß Tony scheinbar kumpelhaft, aber äußerst schmerzhaft gegen die Schulter. Natasha bedachte die beiden mit einem ungnädigen Blick und trat an ihnen vorbei in den Fahrstuhl.  
  
"Okay, warum sind wir hier?"  
  
"JARVIS, lass dir bitte Zeit, bis wir oben ankommen."  
  
//Verstanden, Sir.//  
  
Während Tony zu erzählen begann, verringerte sich die Geschwindigkeit ihres Fahrstuhls auf ein Minimum. Keiner von ihnen hätte wohl den Unterschied bemerkt, wenn nicht die Stockwerkanzeige kriechend langsam die Ziffern gewechselt hätte.  
  
"... und das wichtigste ist: kein Wort zu SHIELD. Die stecken Cap nur in einen Glaskasten und führen stümperhafte Experimente an ihm durch."  
  
"Und du denkst, du kannst es besser?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht, Barton. Ich _weiß_. Außerdem habe ich bei weitem das bessere Equipment. Und Bruce."  
  
Natasha verzog eine perfekt gezogene Augenbraue. Clint brummte.  
  
"Hört mal. Wir brauchen wirklich jemanden, der SHIELD für uns in Schach halten kann. Fury kriegt Zustände, wenn er nicht regelmäßig etwas von seinem Liebling hört", meinte Tony und fuchtelte wild gestikulierend herum. "Steve denkt, ihr seid vor allem hier, um uns den Rücken zu decken. Aber das ist noch nicht alles Ihr müsst tagsüber ein Auge auf ihn werfen."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, Cap kann alleine auf sich aufpassen."  
  
"Kann er nicht." Er richtete den Blick zur Decke, bevor er zugab: "Es tritt auch tagsüber auf. Das Phänomen. Bis jetzt nur einmal, aber …" Aber ja. In kurzen Worten schilderte er den Vorfall in der Werkstatt, wie Steve auf einmal weitaus mehr von Technik verstanden hatte, als es üblicherweise der Fall war. "Wir reden hier von dem Mann, der von einer Relais-Station gerade so sagen kann, dass sie durch Elektrizität betrieben wird! Erzählt mir nicht, dass das normal war, denn das war es nicht. Außerdem war er anders."  
  
 _Nicht mehr Steve._ Die Wärme hatte gefehlt. Die bedingungslose Freundlichkeit. Ein Kribbeln durchzog Tonys Nacken, als er an den heißen Atem zurückdachte, an Steves rätselhaftes Lächeln, sein lauerndes Verhalten. Es war, als hätte er genau gewusst, was für eine Wirkung er auf Tony hatte und _das konnte einfach nicht sein_. Tony hatte alles Erdenkliche getan, um sich seine Schwärmerei für den Supersoldaten nicht anmerken zu lassen. Und Steve hatte stets so gewirkt, als ob er nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Dir ist klar, was du damit implizierst? Dass-"  
  
"-Steves Aussetzer sich nicht nur auf seine Schlafphasen beschränken? Genau das. Oder dass er inzwischen so erschöpft ist, dass er ungewollt einnickt und der Andere übernimmt."  
  
Auf einmal war die Luft so dick, dass man sie mit einem Messer durchtrennen konnte. Clint atmete geräuschvoll aus. Natasha verschränkte die Arme und starrte Tony an. Er wollte es nur ungern zugeben, aber selbst eine so einfache Geste wie diese ließ die Spionin schon bedrohlich wirken. Vielleicht hätten sie die beiden schon viel, viel früher rufen sollen.  
  
"Ja, das hättet ihr", brummte Clint ungerührt. Hatte Tony das eben laut gesagt? Ups. "Nat ist Spionin. Und ich war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des Tesserakts. Ich weiß, wie es ist, die Kontrolle zu verlieren."  
  
Es sollte wohl beiläufig klingen und das tat es auch. Tony sah, wie Natasha sich einen Moment lang zu Clint hinüber neigte und sich ihre Hände berührten. Es hätte Zufall sein können, eine Berührung, die durch das minimale Schwanken des Fahrstuhls zustande kam. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Stark-Fahrstühle nun einmal nicht schwankten. Doppeltes Ups. Tony blickte abermals zur Decke, tat so, als wäre er kein unsensibler Idiot und scheiterte kläglich.  
  
"Rogers ist nicht dumm", gab Clint zu bedenken. "Er wird merken, wenn wir ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen."  
  
"Das Risiko gehe ich ein."  
  
"Und der Andere?", hakte Natasha nach. "Habt ihr etwas aus ihm herausbekommen?"  
  
"Bruce und ich haben mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat immer wieder abgeblockt."  
  
"Natürlich. Überlasst das mir."  
  
Tony nickte und wusste nicht, um wessen Wohlergehen er sich mehr sorgen sollte: das von Natasha oder das von Steve.  
  
*  
  
Natasha benötigte einen halben Tag mit den Aufnahmen, um die gleichen Schlüsse zu ziehen, für die sie alleine mehrere Tage gebraucht hatten. Allerdings setzte sie noch einen oben drauf.  
  
"Er will den Tesserakt", verkündete sie, nachdem Tony ihr noch einmal genau den Vorfall in der Werkstatt geschildert hatte. "Zumindest wollte er ihn bis vor kurzem. Er scheint etwas damit vorzuhaben."  
  
"Haben sie das nicht alle?" Clint wirkte unbeeindruckt, während er sich mit dem Kinn auf der Lehne seines Stuhls abstützte. Wieder einmal saßen sie alle in Tonys Werkstatt – eine furchtbare Angewohnheit, die er ihnen baldmöglichst wieder austreiben musste –, während Steve in seiner Suite war und schlief. Oder es zumindest versuchte.  
  
"Nur, dass der Tesserakt nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht", gab Natasha zu Bedenken. Sowohl sie als auch Clint ignorierten Tonys nervöses Gefuchtel mit einem Schraubenschlüssel."Das heißt, er wird nach einer alternativen Energiequelle suchen."  
  
Die beiden wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick über Tonys Schulter hinweg, der ihm nicht gefiel. Ganz und gar nicht. Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand zu dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Summen in seiner Brust.  
  
"Hast du noch mehr?", wollte Clint nach einer kurzen Pause wissen.  
  
Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ziemlich gut. Und im Gegensatz zu Loki nicht so leicht zu knacken. Die meisten Männer, die sich gerne selbst reden hören, machen schnell einen Fehler. Wer oder was auch immer das ist: Er ist schlau genug, den Mund zu halten. Die Bemerkung über den Zweiten Weltkrieg, allerdings, das wäre ein Anfang."  
  
Sie wirkte nachdenklich, was für Natasha Romanov-Verhältnisse das Äquivalent zu "großer Beunruhigung" war. Das, mehr als alles andere, ließ Tony schlucken.  
  
"Zweiter Weltkrieg", wiederholte er leise und nickte. Schon Steves Kommentar dazu hatte ihn ins Grübeln gebracht. Der Zweite Weltkrieg, die seltsame Vorliebe für Wagner, das Interesse für Technik … Und dann die Zeitungsseite, die der andere Steve damals angestarrt hatte. – Vielleicht hatte sein Augenmerk ja gar nicht dem Artikel, sondern dem Comic gegolten.   
  
_Johan Schmidt, der Red Skull._   
  
Konnte es möglich sein? Tony hatte schon einiges über ihn in den alten Unterlagen seines Vaters gelesen und die Parallelen waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Allerdings galt er als verschollen, wurde in den Akten für tot erklärt. Es bestand eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, dass er tatsächlich zurück war, und schon gar nicht in Form eines Poltergeists, der von anderen Menschen Besitz ergreifen konnte.   
  
"Leute, ich habe da eine unausgegorene Idee ...", begann er, doch in dem Moment kam Bruce in die Werkstatt gestolpert und all seine Theorien gerieten in Vergessenheit.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", meinte Tony mit einem Blick auf die uralten Bücher, die Bruce zwischen Glasmonitoren und Metallteilen aufstapelte. Mit der Brille, die ihm fast die Nase herunterrutschte und den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln sah er aus wie ein schusseliger Bibliothekar, doch seine Miene war absolut ernst.  
  
"Tony, wir müssen jede Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen. Wissenschaft bringt uns nicht weiter, also vielleicht sollten wir es mit Magie versuchen."  
  
Tony nahm einen Titel nach dem anderen vom Stapel, las die Titel vor und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden: "Nordische Sagen ... Okkultismus ... Exorzismus ... Besessenheit - _Voodoo-Rituale_?! Scheiße, Bruce, wir sind doch nicht bei Buffy, der Vampirjägerin!"  
  
Bruce sah ihn weiterhin unnachgiebig an und Tony hätte schwören können, dass er sich diesen zutiefst vorwurfsvollen Blick von Steve abgeschaut hatte. Hinter sich konnte er die bohrenden Blicke von Natasha und Clint im Rücken spüren, die das Schauspiel abwartend mitverfolgten.  
  
"JARVIS soll einen Algorithmus programmieren und die Seiten scannen", räumte er schließlich trotzig ein.  
  
"Wir verlieren unnötig viel Zeit, wenn wir die Bücher auch noch digitalisieren müssen und das weißt du."  
  
"Ich werde sie trotzdem nicht lesen. Vielleicht sollten wir es doch mit der kognitiven Rekalibrierung versuchen."  
  
"Dann gib sie uns", meldete sich Natasha plötzlich, ging an ihm vorbei und begann die Bücher sorgsam aufzulesen. "Clint und ich sind schnelle Leser und gut darin, wesentliche Informationen aus Texten zu entnehmen. Außerdem sind wir unvoreingenommen. Vielleicht fällt uns etwas auf, das ihr ansonsten ausgeschlossen hättet."  
  
"Danke", sagte Bruce mit einem spitzen Blick in Richtung Tony.  
  
Clint schüttelte den Kopf. "Cap ist auch unser Teamkamerad. Bloß weil Stark am Rad dreht, ist das noch lange nicht nur sein Problem."  
  
Tony widerstand dem kindischen Drang, Clint den Schraubenschlüssel gegen den Kopf zu werfen und lächelte ihn stattdessen säuerlich an.  
  
"Abgesehen davon", fügte Natasha mit einem katzenhaften Funkeln in den Augen hinzu, "schulde ich Cap noch etwas. Und ich stehe ungern in jemandes Schuld."  
  
*  
  
Steve entwickelte sich zu einem Nervenbündel. Er war entweder gereizt oder überdreht oder beides, vermied es alleine zu sein, wo er nur konnte. Vielleicht aus Angst, aus Versehen einzunicken und an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder aufzuwachen. Was Tony absolut verstehen konnte. Was er nicht verstand, war, dass Steve aus einem unerfindlichen Grund Tonys Gesellschaft allen anderen vorzuziehen schien. Mehr als einmal lungerte er bei Tony in der Werkstatt herum, um zu zeichnen. Manchmal redete er dabei, ungewöhnlich viel und lange, mit der gezwungenen Hektik eines Mannes, der gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Nicht, dass Tony sich über die Gesellschaft beschwerte. Himmel, bestimmt nicht. Allein, nach dem seltsamen Interesse am ARK-Reaktor konnte er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, _welcher_ Steve denn wirklich so versessen auf ihn war.  
  
Wo Steve war, waren auch einer oder beide der Meuchelmörder-Zwillinge nicht weit. Eines musste Tony ihnen lassen: Die Sache mit dem Babysitten lösten sie äußerst subtil und einfallsreich. Clint verabredete sich fast jeden Tag mit Steve zum Nahkampftraining, Natasha schleppte ihn mit zum Shoppen oder anderen Erledigungen. Manchmal saßen sie auch zusammen mit Steve in der Werkstatt, mit einem ihrer Hokuspokus-Bücher auf dem Schoß, bis irgendwann Bruce mit müden Augen aus seinem Labor gekrochen kam und verkündete, dass er wieder nichts herausgefunden hatte.  
  
Tony ertrug nur ein gewisses Maß an Personen in seinem Heiligtum, weshalb er sie nach einer Weile einfach rausschmiss. Komischerweise landeten sie dann fast immer in Tonys Wohnzimmer. (Wirklich, wozu hatte er jedem eine Suite eingerichtet, wenn sie doch alle bei ihm abhingen?) Und weil sie schon einmal alle da waren, endeten die Tage meist mit einem Klassiker der Filmgeschichte und einer Riesenschüssel Popcorn. Jemand musste sich schließlich um Steves Allgemeinbildung kümmern.  
  
Es wäre einfach gewesen sich einzubilden, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass sie eine verrückte Wohngemeinschaft waren, die nicht aus einem ganz speziellen Grund im Stark Tower versammelt war. Doch dann war da Steve, mit bleichen Wangen und dunklen Augenringen, weil noch nicht einmal das Superserum seinen wochenlangen Schlafmangel ausgleichen konnte.  
  
Manchmal, wenn ein Film besonders lange ging, griff er nach Tonys Hand und hielt sich daran fest, als könnte er sich auf diese Weise am Wachsein festklammern. Tony war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Steve sich dessen bewusst war, aber er drückte jedes Mal zurück und hielt Steves Hand bis zum Ende des Films. Wenn seine Finger danach schmerzten, erwähnte er es mit keinem Wort.  
  
Einmal, zweimal, dreimal nickte Steve ein.  
  
Tony bemerkte es nicht, bis Steves Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter fiel. Obwohl der Film weiterlief, konnte man spüren, wie sich ein angespanntes Schweigen über den Raum legte. Tony fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Natasha ihren Körper anspannte.  
  
"Stark."  
  
Es lag eine Aufforderung darin, aber Tony wollte nicht, wollte Steve einfach dort dösen lassen, weil er so friedlich und arglos aussah. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit er hier im Stark Tower aufgekreuzt war. Doch er wusste auch, dass Steve jeden Moment seine Augen aufschlagen und der Andere ihnen Hallo sagen könnte. Steve durfte hier nicht schlafen.  
  
Also setzte Tony sein falsches Grinsen auf, bevor er Steve wachrüttelte. Er versuchte sanft dabei zu sein, aber Steve schreckte jedes Mal mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem Funken Panik in den Augen hoch.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Nichts", und Tonys Lächeln wurde wehmütig. "Du bist nur kurz eingenickt."  
  
*  
  
Tony hasste diesen Teil. Er konnte zwar Scherze darüber machen und gleichgültig wirken, aber die Sache verlor einfach nie ihren Nervenkitzel. (Er nannte es Nervenkitzel, weil er dem Gefühl von Enge und Hilflosigkeit in seiner Brust nicht die Bezeichnung "Angst" geben wollte. Das würde zu viel verraten, über ihn und den Reaktor und wie sehr er davon abhängig war - in mehr als einer Weise.) Es klickte und zischte leise, als er den Reaktor aus seiner Fassung löste. Vorsichtig, vorsichtig, vorsichti-  
  
"Tony, Bruce sagt, du sollst dir- oh."  
  
Steve stand in der Tür des Wohnzimmers und starrte Tony mit großen Augen an. Nun ja. Er schien vor allem von dem klaffenden Loch in Tonys Brust in den Bann geschlagen zu sein. Tony war schon bei vielen Dingen erwischt worden, fast alle weitaus peinlicher und meistens noch weniger bekleidet. Da war zum Beispiel die Sache mit Rhodey, dem roten String-Bikini und dem Schimpansen (eine lange, _lange_ Geschichte). Trotzdem hatte er sich noch nie so nach heruntergelassenen Hosen gefühlt wie jetzt.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht- Bruce, wollte, dass ich-", stammelte Steve, blass um die Nase, bis er ein Tablet zeigte, als enthielte es die Antwort auf alle Fragen. "Messergebnisse. Und Bruce möchte mit dir über etwas reden. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, worüber."  
  
Tony wäre wohl noch eine halbe Stunde so stehen geblieben, unfähig etwas zu tun, wenn sich nicht das schleichende Stechen und Ziehen in seiner Brust bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Keine Zeit für Schamgefühl.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte er schließlich mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel. "Leg es da hin. Und mach die Tür zu, es zieht."  
  
Er wandte sich ab, um mit geübten, effizienten Griffen den Kern des Reaktors auszutauschen. Seit er das neue Element (wieder-)entdeckt hatte, musste er das nur noch sehr selten, aber es musste dennoch getan werden. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte näher kommen.  
  
"Entschuldige", murmelte Steve erneut. Vielleicht starrte er immer noch - Tony konnte es nicht so genau aus dem Augenwinkel ausmachen. "Ich wollte nicht hereinplatzen."  
  
"Schon okay. Ich muss das hier nur schnell fertig machen..." _... bevor ich umkippe._ Mit der gleichen Vorsicht von eben schob er den Reaktor zurück in seine Brust, drehte und _drückte_ , bis er in die Fassung einrastete und dort wieder unbeweglich und beruhigend fest saß. Erst dann erlaubte Tony sich wieder aufzuatmen. "Danke. Ich werde gleich runtergehen. Ich muss nur noch schnell- was?"  
  
Steve sah ihn so ... _an_. Auf eine so durchdringende Weise, dass er nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob sie etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes bedeutete. Auf einmal wurde Tony äußerst bewusst, dass er noch immer mit nacktem Oberkörper dastand.  
  
"Nichts." Steves Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Es ist nur ... Tut es weh?"  
  
"Weh tun?"  
  
"Der Reaktor."  
  
"Ah", machte Tony ein wenig geistlos, lächelte gezwungen und griff nach seinem ölverschmierten T-Shirt. "Nein, keine Angst. Es ist", - er suchte nach einem Vergleich, der nicht so viel aussagte wie "eine lebenslange Erinnerung", und scheiterte - "Man gewöhnt sich daran. Und irgendwann vergisst man, wie es ohne war."  
  
Nachdenklich sah Steve dabei zu, wie Tony sich wieder anzog. Einen Moment lang machte er den Eindruck, als wollte er noch etwas fragen. Dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
"Warum das Interesse?", fragte Tony. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte es wirklich nicht, doch ein Teil von ihm musste daran denken, wie der andere Steve ihn beim letzten Mal angesehen hatte, wie er den Reaktor ungefragt berührt hatte, wie Natasha gesagt hatte: _"Er wird nach einer alternativen Energiequelle suchen."_ Etwas davon musste sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar gemacht haben, denn Steve runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Du vertraust mir nicht." Es war keine Frage und Tony wurde von der Selbstverständlichkeit in Steves Stimme so überrumpelt, dass er beinahe zugestimmt hätte.  
  
"Nein- doch! Ich meine, red keinen Unsinn, Steve. Du bist Captain America. Wer würde Captain America nicht vertrauen?"  
  
"Du, zum Beispiel."  
  
"Ich bitte dich. Das ist doch lächerlich."  
  
"Ja? Dann erzähl mir doch, was ihr ständig im Labor treibt. Oder was ihr die letzten Tage herausgefunden habt."  
  
Touché. Tony wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen. "Das würde dich nur langweilen, wirklich-"  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an, Tony." Steve lachte auf, doch es klang hohl und freudlos, nach einem schlechten Witz, den nur er selbst verstand. "Haltet ihr mich für so naiv? Denkst du, ich merke nicht, dass mir Erinnerungen fehlen? Oder dass Clint und Natasha mich babysitten, wenn du oder Bruce nicht da seid? Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie du mich ansiehst!"  
  
"Das-" _ist nicht wahr_ , wollte Tony sagen, doch dann sah er er in Steves Augen, klappte den Mund zu und, oh Mann. Diesen verächtlichen Blick hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Tony fühlte sich an den Tag auf dem Helicarrier zurückversetzt, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal in die Haare bekommen hatten. Niemand konnte Tony so gut klein machen wie Captain America. "Du verstehst das alles völlig falsch."  
  
" _Lüg mich nicht an!_ " Das Tablet knallte geräuschvoll neben Tony auf den Tisch, als Steve es dort hinpfefferte. Steve behandelte Tonys Technologie normalerweise so vorsichtig wie rohe Eier, weil er ständig Angst hatte etwas kaputt zu machen. Wenn er sich so vergaß, konnte das nur heißen, dass er _richtig_ sauer war. "Ihr haltet euch alle für so gut, aber ihr seid kein Stück besser als SHIELD! Die haben auch versucht mir etwas vorzumachen! Die haben mich auch nicht ernst genommen!"  
  
Langsam trat er näher (zu nah, zu dicht und _oh, Tony, das ist jetzt echt der falsche Augenblick für solche Gedanken_ ). Seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich vor unterdrückter Wut. "Ich bin kein Opfer, das ihr in Watte packen müsst. Ich kann _helfen_! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass ich das nicht verstehen kann!"  
  
Tony schluckte, denn natürlich hatte Steve allen Grund wütend zu sein. Doch da war auch dieses schwarze Blitzen in seinen Augen. Vielleicht war es das Licht, vielleicht war es die Wut – seine Augen waren auf jeden Fall viel zu dunkel, viel zu unberechenbar. Tony blinzelte. Krallte die Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.  
  
"Könntest du?", fragte er schließlich. Es klang schärfer als gewollt. Andererseits gab es wohl keine rücksichtsvolle Art, diese Dinge auszusprechen. "Kannst du uns helfen und garantieren, dass der Andere uns dabei nicht sabotiert? Kannst du mir garantieren, dass wirklich _du_ das gerade gesagt hast?"  
  
"Ich ..." Steve ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Für einen Moment glaubte Tony, er würde ihm einen Kinnhaken verpassen. Doch Steve sah ihn einfach nur an, bis schließlich seine Schultern nach unten sackten. All die Wut schien mit einem Mal von ihm abzufallen; zurück blieben Ernüchterung und Resignation.  
  
"Cap", sagte Tony nur und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis nach Steves Hand zu greifen. Etwas leiser schob er hinterher: " _Steve._ "  
  
"Es ist okay. Ich würde mir auch nicht trauen. Es ist alles nur so ..." Steve fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare und seufzte. Ein müdes, bitteres Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. "Es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn ich nichts tun kann. Und dieses ständige Beschwichtigen und im Unklaren sein, davon hatte ich damals mehr als genug. Ihr seid meine Freunde und ich ertrage es nicht, wenn ihr mir etwas vormacht. Ihr müsst mir nicht alles sagen, aber bitte lüge mich nicht an, Tony."  
  
"Okay." Tony nickte, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu faseln, wollte sie beide mit Worten ersticken, bis nichts mehr von dieser unerträglichen Stimmung zwischen ihnen übrig blieb. Doch vor allem wollte er diesen Ausdruck von Steves Gesicht wischen, der von Niederlage und Aufgeben sprach. Steve durfte nicht aufgeben. Steve musste ihm Kontra geben, sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn stemmen, weil er das immer tat und weil sonst nichts mehr _richtig_ war.  
  
Erst dann hängte er sich an diesem einen Wort auf.  
  
"Freunde?", plapperte er nach. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er glotzte.  
  
"Ja. Ihr seid die einzigen Freunde, die ich in diesem Zeitalter habe und-" Steve unterbrach sich. Er setzte zu einer Frage an, doch dann schien er zu verstehen und etwas in seinem Gesicht schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. "Oh. Na ja. Ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein. Ich weiß, dass ich dir bei weitem nicht viele Gründe gegeben habe, mich als solchen anzusehen. Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Nein, schon okay." Tony wandte schnell den Blick ab, griff nach dem Tablet und tippte etwas Sinnloses darauf ein, weil Steves Augen wirklich unerträglich groß und blau waren. Der Mann wirkte wie ein übergroßer getretener Welpe. Und er musste endlich aufhören, sich für alles zu entschuldigen. "Freunde sein ist cool. Wir können Freunde werden. Ich meine, wir können Freunde _sein_. Im Prinzip sind wir schon die allerbesten Kumpels. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass es anders wäre."  
  
Hey, Tony meinte das sogar ernst. Mit Steve befreundet sein war mehr als er jemals hätte erwarten können. Es war nur nicht ganz das, was er _wollte_. Er schielte zu Steve hinüber, der lächelte. Zaghaft, noch immer etwas wehmütig. Es hätte Tony nicht so aus der Bahn werfen dürfen, aber gottverdammt, das tat es.  
  
"Das freut mich."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung", murmelte Tony unbestimmt, während sein Fluchtinstinkt überhand nahm. Er musste hier weg, bevor er etwas herausplapperte, das er bereuen würde. "Ich bin bei Bruce im Labor, falls du mich suchst. Und Steve?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich vertraue dir. Mit meinem Leben."  
  
Das Lächeln auf Steves Lippen wurde breiter, aufrichtiger, und seit langem wieder so etwas wie unbeschwert. Ein Steve Rogers-Lächeln, das Hunderten von Frauen das Herz höher schlagen lassen und die Unterwäsche vom Leib zaubern könnte. Im Moment kam jedoch nur Tony in diesen Genuss.  
  
"Ich dir auch mit meinem", erwiderte Steve und das half Tony überhaupt nicht dabei, sich wieder zu fangen. Ganz und gar nicht. Er stammelte etwas vor sich, wand sich an Steve vorbei in Richtung Fahrstuhltür und atmete erst wieder auf, als die Türen geräuschlos hinter ihm zuglitten.  
  
Irgendwann würde dieser Kerl ihn noch umbringen.  
  
*  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", war das erste, was Tony hörte, als er das Labor betrat. Bruce war über ein Mikroskop gebeugt, hatte jedoch die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Tony mit der Hand über das Gesicht, spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen und fühlte, wie ihm noch ein bisschen wärmer wurde.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er gegen eine Wand gelaufen", schlug Clint hilfreich vor. "Eine Wand namens Steve."  
  
Tony bedachte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick. Neben Clint sortierte Natasha ungerührt Bücher in ein Regal, doch Tony könnte schwören, dass der Geist eines Schmunzelns über ihr Gesicht huschte. "Irre ich mich oder sollte nicht einer von euch auf diese 'Wand' aufpassen?"  
  
"Bin praktisch schon weg." Clint salutierte ihm spöttisch zu, während Tony die Augen rollte. Um von sich abzulenken, griff er nach einem der Bücher. Es waren ausnahmslos okkulte Titel und Tony erkannte die meisten von ihnen als jene wieder, die Natasha und Clint die letzten Tage bei sich gehabt hatten.  
  
"Habt ihr die schon alle durch?" Natashas Miene wurde eine Spur düsterer, als sie nickte. "Und was habt ihr herausgefunden?"  
  
"Jede Menge", meinte sie und schob mit Sorgfalt die letzten Bände in das Regal. "Besessenheit gab und gibt es in vielen Kulturen und Religionen. Vieles davon basiert entweder auf durch Drogen herbeigeführte Zustände, manchmal auf psychischen Krankheiten. Wir kennen jetzt über zehn verschiedene Weisen, einen Exorzismus durchzuführen. Aber darunter ist nichts, was uns direkt weiterhilft."  
  
Es wäre eine großartige Gelegenheit für ein "Ich hab es euch doch gleich gesagt!" gewesen, doch Tony sparte sich den Triumph. Er selbst hatte die alten Unterlagen seines Vaters bereits mehrmals nach Informationen über den Tesserakt durchforstet und war nicht schlauer geworden. Viele der Dinge darin waren für Tony nicht neu gewesen: das unvorstellbare Ausmaß an selbst-regenerierender Energie, die Nutzung als interdimensionales Portal. Er war auch nicht überrascht, als er einige rudimentäre Skizzen zum allerersten ARK-Reaktor-Modell entdeckte. Es war eine Vermutung, die er schon lange gehegt hatte: dass die Technologie seines Vaters in ihren Grundlagen auf dem Tesserakt basierte.  
  
Was neu für ihn war, waren Experimente, in denen man versucht hatte, den Tesserakt als Speicher zu verwenden. Offensichtlich war er nicht nur in der Lage, Unmengen an Energie zu produzieren, sondern beliebig viele Informationen zu lagern. Wenn man davon ausging, dass sich derartige Informationen auch auf _Menschen_ übertragen ließen, hieße das - was genau? Dass Steve tatsächlich besessen war? Dass seine Gedanken und Persönlichkeit mit Alien-Daten überschrieben wurden? War Tonys Idee mit dem Red Skull am Ende doch nicht so abwegig?  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Doc? Hast du etwas?"  
  
"Nicht direkt." Bruce zog sich die Brille von der Nase und winkte Tony zu sich heran. Ein Blick durch das Mikroskop offenbarte Tony eine kleine Ansammlung von Zellproben, deren Anblick irgendwie seltsam wirkte, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte warum.  
  
"Siehst du das? Die Zellstruktur fängt an sich zu verändern."   
  
"Gamma-Strahlung?", vermutete er, während Bruce besorgt Steves Werte auf einem Monitor überprüfte.  
  
"Nein. Ich kenne die Auswirkungen von Gamma-Strahlung. Das ist es nicht."  
  
"Aber was dann? Und warum hat es so eine aggressive Wirkung auf Steves Körper? Das Serum sollte damit eigentlich fertig werden."  
  
Andererseits tat das Superserum schon eine Weile nicht mehr, was es sollte. Augenscheinlich schien alles in bester Ordnung, doch Steves körperlicher Zustand verschlechterte sich. Rapide. Etwas (oder jemand) schien ihm die Kraft zu entziehen und sorgte dafür, dass er, egal wie viel er auch aß, immer mehr an Gewicht verlor.  
  
"Magie", schlug Bruce vor und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Tony. Wenn es sich nicht um ein wissenschaftliches Problem handelte, würde es auch keine wissenschaftliche Lösung geben, und er weigerte sich, das zu glauben. Er weigerte sich _hilflos zu sein_.  
  
"Er könnte Recht haben, Stark." Natasha – Ninja-Attentäterin, die sie war – hatte sich lautlos zu ihnen gesellt und sah Tony nun über die Schulter. Er bemühte sich, nicht vor Schreck an die Decke zu springen. "Es gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir, aber Magie wäre eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Außerdem werden Steves Anfälle häufiger. Neulich habe ich einen Nachmittag mit ihm in der Stadt verbracht und er konnte sich danach nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das zu kontrollieren."  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber welche Optionen haben wir denn noch? Wissenschaft bringt uns nicht weiter, eure okkulten Bücher offensichtlich auch nicht. Magie ist nicht die Lösung."  
  
" _Irdische_ Magie", warf Natasha ein. Tony und Bruce sahen sie an. "Es ist nur eine Ahnung, also nagelt mich nicht darauf fest."  
  
Sie tippte auf das Buch, das sie noch in ihrer Hand hielt. Der Einband war aus Leder, alt und rissig, und auf dem Rücken konnte Tony den Titel erkenen: "Nordische Mythen". Sie klappte den Wälzer an einer vorgemerkten Stelle auf.  
  
"Die Bücher geben nicht viel her, aber Odin hatte zwei Brüder: Vili und Vé. Die zwei scheinen ähnlich schwarze Schafe gewesen zu sein wie Loki. Sie übernahmen Odins Thron und vergriffen sich an Frigga. Als Odin zurückkehrte, hat er sie verbannt. Das alleine wäre ja nicht bemerkenswert, bis auf die Art und Weise, in der er das tat. Hier steht, dass er sie angelockt hat – mit einem leuchtenden Juwel, das sie in die ewige Verdammnis schicken sollte."  
  
Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem leichten Lächeln, als sie die überraschten Blicke bemerkte. "Genau das dachte ich auch. Angenommen, dieser Juwel war der Tesserakt, und angenommen, die beiden Brüder wurden darin gefangen … Vielleicht hat es dann einer von ihnen geschafft, sich aus dem Tesserakt zu lösen."  
  
"Das … ist eine Möglichkeit", gab Tony zu. Er versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, oder wie sehr es ihn fuchste, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Er war ein _Genie_ , verdammt nochmal, aber seine Sorge um Steve hatte ihn den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen lassen. "Allerdings brauchen wir dann jemanden, der Dinge weiß, die wir nicht mit unseren Mitteln herausfinden können. Jemanden, der sich mit nordischer Magie auskennt. Jemanden wie Thor."   
  
_Oder seinen Bruder_ , aber das sprach Tony lieber nicht aus.  
  
Bruce polierte nachdenklich seine Brille, hielt dann inne und sah Tony an. "Aber wie sollen wir ihm eine Nachricht nach Asgard schicken? Wir haben nicht die Möglichkeiten für interdimensionale Kommunikation."  
  
"Vielleicht müssen wir das nicht." Tony grinste diebisch, denn _das_ war etwas, womit er sich auskannte. "Vielleicht muss die Nachricht nur groß genug sein, damit man sie auch von Asgard aus sehen kann."  
  
*  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass das klappt?" Selbst über das Interkom konnte Tony die Skepsis aus Steves Stimme heraushören und sich das missbilligende Stirnrunzeln vorstellen.  
  
"Thor hat gesagt, dass Heimdall _alles_ sieht, oder? Einen Versuch ist es wert."  
  
"SHIELD wird Fragen stellen. Fury hat dir noch nie getraut."  
  
Es knackte in der Leitung, bevor Clint sich einmischte: "Kein Problem. Wir werden sagen, Stark hat wieder einmal etwas verbockt und in die Luft gejagt. Wäre ja nichts Neues."  
  
"Aufpassen, Barton, sonst jage ich irgendwann aus Versehen deine Schießanlage in die Luft."  
  
"Aufpassen, Stark. Noch kann ich dich mit bloßem Auge sehen und dir einen Explosivpfeil in den Hintern deiner Rüstung jagen."  
  
"Nicht mehr lange!" Tony lachte auf, griff sein Päckchen noch fester und schraubte sich höher in die Luft, während er sein Flugtempo beschleunigte. Clint war ein Großmaul, aber in einem hatte er Recht: Wenn Tony etwas konnte, dann Dinge explodieren lassen.  
  
"JARVIS, was sagt die Luftraumüberwachung?"  
  
//Laut Plan dürften derzeit weder Passagier- noch Militärflugzeuge unterwegs sein.//  
  
"Lass uns trotzdem noch ein paar Meter höher gehen."  
  
//Wie viel sind ein paar Meter?//  
  
"Ich denke am oberen Ende der Thermosphäre müssten wir gut aufgehoben sein."  
  
"Eine geringere Höhe würde auch ausreichen", meldete sich nun auch Bruce. "Das letzte Mal musste dich der Hulk auffangen."  
  
"Wo wäre denn der Spaß darin?" Tony hatte die letzte hauchdünne Wolkendecke schon eine Weile unter sich zurückgelassen und spürte allmählich den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, der absoluten Freiheit. Es war zu lange her, dass er einfach nur ein paar Runden gedreht hatte. Zugegeben, er hatte viele gute Gründe, die Rüstung anzuziehen und Iron Man zu sein, aber das hier, _Fliegen_ , war einer der besseren. "Da oben ist es doch noch harmlos. Außerdem: Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte meine Rüstung nach dem Chitauri-Debakel nicht weltraumtauglich gemacht?"  
  
" _Du_ musstest ja nicht zusehen, wie dein Teamkamerad wie ein Stein auf die Erde zurast." Das war wieder Steve und er klang alles andere als zufrieden dabei, als bereite ihm die Erinnerung Unbehagen. "Muss das wirklich sein?"  
  
"Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Cap."  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort gab Steve einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, der alles hätte bedeuten können, wahrscheinlich aber meinte: "Darüber reden wir noch."  
  
Nur noch wenige Hundert Meter bis zur Zielhöhe. Tony drosselte seine Fluggeschwindigkeit, bis er schließlich gerade so viel Energie in die Stiefel schickte, damit er in der Luft schweben konnte. Erst dann warf er einen Blick auf sein Päckchen.  
  
Das STARK SKYFIRE.0 war ein Prototyp, eine Art überdimensionales Feuerwerk, das Tony eigentlich für die Stark Expo entworfen hatte. Nach dem Rummel mit Ivan Vanko hatte er es jedoch in eine Ecke der Werkstatt verbannt und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Für ihren jetzigen Zweck hatte er das SKYFIRE mit Hilfe eines Miniatur-ARK-Reaktors modifiziert und ein bisschen größer gemacht. Okay, "ein bisschen" konnte man streichen. Vor allem aber war es explosiver. Er aktivierte die Vorrichtung und ließ die Box im Schuhkartonformat los - dank eingebauter Mini-Repulsoren blieb sie an Ort und Stelle schweben.  
  
"Wie sehen die Werte aus?"  
  
"Gut", gab Bruce im selben Moment durch, in dem JARVIS bestätigte: "Stabil."  
  
Na dann mal los. Grinsend tätschelte Tony sein Päckchen ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich mit dem Kopf voran in die Tiefe stürzte.  
  
"JARVIS, zünden, sobald ich außer Reichweite bin."  
  
//Verstanden, Sir.//  
  
Nach mehreren Hundert Metern Sturzflug machte Tony eine Rolle in der Luft, sodass er nach oben blicken konnte und mit dem Rücken zur Erde gekehrt weiterstürzte. Links in seinem Sichtfeld zählte eine Countdownanzeige nach unten. Eine Warnung blinkte auf.  
  
"Boom."  
  
Über ihm explodierte der Himmel in leuchtendem, bläulich weißem Licht. Der Anblick war so grell, dass Tony ohne Sichtschutzfilter sicher ein paar Stunden geblendet gewesen wäre. Ziel von STARK SKYFIRE.0 war es gewesen, ein Feuerwerk zu erschaffen, das so riesig und leuchtstark war, dass man es noch meilenweit sehen konnte. Tony war nie dazu gekommen, SKYFIRE außerhalb von Simulationen wirklich zu testen. Das hier übertraf jedoch seine Erwartungen.  
  
"JARVIS, schick mir und den anderen die Satellitenbilder."  
  
Vor seinen Augen flackerte es kurz und da war sie: die Satellitenaufnahme der Explosion. Aus dieser Höhe wirkte sie wie ein einziger, blauglühender Punkt, doch wenn man näherzoomte, ergab die Formation der Streukörper mit ein wenig Phantasie einen riesigen, leuchtenden Hammer. Zufrieden schnalzte Tony mit der Zunge. Wenn Heimdall nicht völlig auf den Kopf gefallen war, würde er die Nachricht verstehen und an Thor weitertragen.  
  
"Sieht großartig aus, nicht?"  
  
"Wahnsinn", schnarrte Clint.  
  
"Niemand hat dich gefragt, du Crétin."  
  
"Und jetzt?", hörte Tony Steve über das Interkom fragen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es für ihn bestimmt war. Vielleicht war es für niemanden bestimmt, denn Steve klang so nachdenklich, als redete er mit sich selbst.  
  
"Jetzt", antwortete Tony und hielt Kurs auf den Stark Tower, "warten wir."


	5. Vertigo

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty? This hatred? How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed all by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_  
\- With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept, One Tree Hill  
  
  
Mehrere Tage gingen ins Land ohne eine Reaktion oder ein Lebenszeichen aus Asgard.  
  
Pepper meldete sich und erinnerte Tony daran, dass er nicht umsonst ein Vermögen besaß, sondern eine Firma hatte, die gelegentlich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Weil er nicht wollte, dass weder Pepper noch Fury Lunte rochen, schickte er zwei neue Entwürfe durch, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen. Pepper wollte ihn daraufhin zu einer Aufsichtsratsversammlung schleppen, aber so weit ging sein guter Wille dann doch nicht.  
  
Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er damit, sich in seiner Werkstatt zu verkriechen und in nordische Mythologie einzulesen. Er ließ JARVIS durch das Internet und alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Datenbanken jagen. Wenn niemand da war, der ihm spöttische Blicke zuwerfen konnte, griff er sogar zu Bruces alten Büchern. Vili und Vé wurden tatsächlich kaum erwähnt. Tony bezweifelte, dass er etwas Neues finden würde, doch solange sie auf eine Antwort von Thor warteten, war es eines der wenigen Dinge, die er tun konnte. Stillsitzen war noch nie sein Ding gewesen.  
  
Er verlor sich in Artikeln, Mappen und alten Büchern und hätte wohl den ganzen Tag so zugebracht, wenn sich sein Magen nicht irgendwann bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Er war es gewohnt, lange Zeit entweder ohne oder nur mit fraglich nahrhaftem Essen auszukommen. Wenn sein Körper protestierte und Tony dies tatsächlich _bemerkte_ , dann wurde es allerdings höchste Zeit. Er verließ die Werkstatt und schlurfte nach oben in seine Küche, stand eine Weile unschlüssig vor den Küchenschränken und entschied sich gegen Lieferdienst und für eine Schüssel Fruit Loops. (Gesunde Ernährung? Ha, was war das?)  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tony schüttete vor Schreck die Hälfte der Milch über den Rand der Schüssel hinaus.  
  
"Steve! Hey. Du musst wirklich aufhören dich von hinten an mich heranzuschleichen. Selbst wenn ich hier in der Küche bin und man durchaus damit rechnen sollte, dass auch andere zum Essen hierher kommen. Apropos Essen. Auch eine Schüssel?", ratterte Tony in einem halben Atemzug herunter, um zu überspielen wie _sehr_ ihn Steves plötzliches Erscheinen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen deutete er auf die Packung Fruit Loops, die neben ihm auf der Küchentheke stand.  
  
Steve winkte müde lächelnd ab. Und er sah _wirklich_ müde aus. Es war die Art von körperlicher Erschöpfung, bei der man von seinen letzten Reserven zehrte um noch aufrecht zu stehen.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
"Unten im Labor. Also dachte ich, ich statte dir einen Besuch ab. Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte."  
  
"Okay. Schieß los." Während er antwortete, schenkte er Steve ein Glas Milch ein und drückte es ihm ungefragt in die Hand. Die letzten Untersuchungen hatten ergeben, dass er ohne ersichtlichen Grund ganze fünf Kilo abgenommen hatte.  
  
"Weißt du, in letzter Zeit muss ich immer wieder an früher denken. An all die Dinge, an all die Menschen, die ich zurückgelassen habe." Steve drehte das Glas in seinen Händen ohne zu trinken. "Es gab da dieses Mädchen, Peggy. Sie hätte dir gefallen: Sie ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen und hatte einen höllischen rechten Haken."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich auf solche Frauen stehe?", fragte Tony und sie schmunzelten beide, als sie unweigerlich an Pepper dachten. Er räusperte sich. "Lebt sie noch? Ich meine, möchtest du sie treffen? Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten."  
  
Steve schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein. Dafür ist der Zug bereits abgefahren. Peggy hat ein ganzes Leben hinter sich, eines ohne mich und ich gehöre da nicht mehr hinein."  
  
Er stellte das Glas neben Tony ab und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber es hat mich an etwas erinnert. Peggy und ich hatten nie die Gelegenheit mehr zu werden. Vielleicht dachten wir beide 'nach dem Krieg' und 'wenn alles vorbei ist'. Das Problem war, dass ich das Ende des Krieges nie erlebt habe."  
  
"Mmmh."  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass mir das noch einmal passiert." Das schiefe Lächeln, das sich dabei auf Steves Gesicht stahl, war interessant, wenn nicht sogar aufschlussreich. So lächelte jemand, der ein Geheimnis hatte, jemand der ein Vorhaben hatte, jemand der- Ah. Konnte das heißen, dass Steve jemand Neues gefunden hatte? Jemanden, mit dem er den Augenblick nutzen wollte?  
  
"Okay, Cap", sagte Tony heiter, auch wenn er sich ganz und gar nicht danach fühlte. Eher so, als ob Happy ihn bei einer ihrer Box-Stunden versehentlich direkt am ARK-Reaktor getroffen hatte. Zuerst merkte man nur, wie einem die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde. Aber _dann_. "Wer ist sie und soll ich ein Restaurant für euch mieten?"  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht damit. Du verstehst nicht-", warf Steve ein und blinzelte zur Decke. Seit langem hatte er wieder so etwas wie Farbe mit Gesicht. "Ich weiß, dass ich erst neulich gesagt habe, dass ich dich zu meinen Freunden zähle. Aber ... Es wäre auch nett, wenn wir ... wenn wir Zeit haben - nicht wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, denn wer weiß, wann das sein wird - also, wenn du möchtest ... könntenwirzusammenausgehen."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Ausgehen. Essen, Kino, ein Lokal, was immer du möchtest."  
  
Tony blinzelte. "Klar. Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen freuen sich über einen Vorwand, einen Teamausflug zu machen."  
  
Noch ein bisschen mehr Farbe stieg in Steves Gesicht. Er druckste eine Weile herum bis er korrigierte: "Ich meinte nur wir zwei."  
  
"Wir zwei. Als Freunde." Tony bemühte sich, seine Stimme am Ende des Satzes nicht hochgehen zu lassen, als ob es eine Frage wäre. Da gab es nichts zu fragen. Denn genau das waren sie: Freunde, nichts weiter.  
  
"Nein." Steve machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stand auf einmal zu nah vor ihm. Tony machte einen Schritt zurück. Die Theke drückte in seinen Rücken, doch alles, was er wahrnahm, war Cap, _Steve_ , der über ihm ragte und ihn so durchdringend ansah, dass Tony das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Da war nichts mehr von Verlegenheit zu erkennen. Steve wirkte äußerst entschlossen. "Nicht als Freunde. Eine _Verabredung_. Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"  
  
Tony wollte Einspruch erheben, denn das war eine absurde Frage, Steve interessierte sich nicht für ihn, er würde _niemals_ -  
  
"Oh, ich _verstehe_." Er schnaubte, verärgert, enttäuscht, als der Groschen fiel. Ein leises Glucksen bahnte sich seine Kehle hoch, weil es so absurd war, weil Tony absurd war, und weil er es einen Augenblick lang wirklich hatte glauben wollen. "Du bist das. Beinahe hättest du mich drangekriegt. Lass den Scheiß und verschwinde endlich. Geh raus aus ihm."  
  
Wütend bohrte er einen Finger in Steves Brust. Und für einen kleinen Moment, der eine Ewigkeit dauerte, sackte Tony das Herz in die Hose. Denn in Steves Augen trat ein so zerschlagener Ausdruck, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Tony öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wollte sich entschuldigen - oh Gott, was, wenn es wirklich Steve war, wenn er es _ernst gemeint_ hatte - was wenn ...  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Es gefällt mir hier."  
  
Er bemerkte zu spät das Flackern in den Augen, genauso wie er zu spät bemerkte, dass sich alles an Steves Haltung verändert hatte. Plötzlich lehnte er über ihm, die Hände wie Schraubstöcke um Tonys Arme geschlungen und lächelte ihn mit dunklen Augen an.  
  
"Weißt du, Anthony, du hast mir nie erzählt wie das da funktioniert." Eine Hand wechselte blitzschnell von Tonys Arm zu seinem Hals. Drückte ihn nach oben, halb gegen die Theke, halb gegen den Küchenschrank. Der andere Steve lächelte, als Tony erfolglos versuchte, den Griff um seinen Hals zu lockern und tippte wieder einmal mit seiner Fingerspitze auf die Mitte des ARK-Reaktors. "Vielleicht sollte ich selbst einmal nachsehen."  
  
Noch bevor Tony etwas tun oder sagen konnte, lag Steves freie Hand an der Fassung des Reaktors, _drehte_ , übte das genaue Ausmaß an Druck aus, um ihn herauszulösen. Genau so, wie Tony es ihm vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vorgeführt hatte. Dann gab es einen leichten Ruck und die Verbindung zwischen ARK-Reaktor und Magnet wurde getrennt.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis das Magnetfeld in sich zusammenbrach. Es würde weitere 180 Sekunden dauern, bis das scharfe, kriechende Ziehen in seiner Brust einsetzte, das er so sehr hasste. Der andere Steve betrachtete interessiert, ja beinahe fasziniert, das leuchtende Zentrum des Reaktors und drehte ihn in seiner freien Hand.  
  
"Es ist zwar nicht der Tesserakt, aber vielleicht reicht es aus."  
  
"Was ... hast du vor?"  
  
"Etwas zu Ende bringen, dass ich vor langer Zeit angefangen habe."  
  
"Lass mich raten: die Weltherrschaft an dich reißen?", fragte Tony abfällig. Die Antwort war ein Lächeln, so eiskalt, dass Tony darüber fast den wachsenden Schmerz in seiner Brust vergaß. "Mal ehrlich, wird das nicht langweilig? Wann lasst ihr Psychopathen euch - hgng - endlich was Neues einfallen?"  
  
"Es geht um weitaus mehr, als nur um die Weltherrschaft", schnarrte der andere Steve, doch er schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Er strich mit dem Daumen über das leuchtende Glas des Reaktors und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Schwärze in seinen Augen zu flackern. "Es geht darum, wieder zu Göttern aufzusteigen."  
  
 _Götter_ , schoss ihm durch den Kopf. _Natasha hatte Recht._  
  
"Götter werden überbewertet." Ein Husten bahnte sich nach oben, schüttelte ihn durch und sorgte dafür, dass Tony die Splitter in seiner Brust umso stärker wahrnahm. "Die, die ich kenne, sind laut oder haben himmelschreiende Vaterkomplexe. Und wenn _ich_ das schon sage ..."  
  
Er versuchte zur Seite hin auszuweichen, doch der Griff um seinen Hals saß bombenfest. Alles, was er erreichte, war an der Theke entlangzurutschen und dabei das Glas herunterzustoßen. Klirrend zersprang es am Boden.  
  
"Oh, Anthony, wir wissen doch beide, dass es dir um etwas ganz anderes geht. Du willst ihn zurück haben, deinen Captain", sagte der andere Steve mit leiser, spöttischer Stimme. "Wenn er nur wüsste! Captain America, eine mangelhafte Kopie des Übermenschen, und der Mann aus Eisen, eine mangelhalfte Kopie von Howard Stark. Was für ein Paar."  
  
Tonys rechte Hand tastete blind auf der Theke hinter sich, bis er gegen die volle Schüssel mit Fruit Loops stieß. Ein bisschen Milch schwappte über seine Finger. Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde kontinuierlich fester, schmerzte und - was am schlimmsten war - drückte ihm immer mehr die Luft ab. Das war noch nichts gegen die Splitter, die langsam aber sicher in Richtung seines Herzens krochen.  
  
"Tag für Tag muss ich mit ansehen, wie du dich anbiederst wie ein räudiger Hund, der um Aufmerksamkeit bettelt. Träumst du nachts von ihm? Stellst du dir vor, er könnte dein entartetes Verhalten gutheißen? Oder deine krankhaften Neigungen sogar teilen? Oh, Anthony. Es wird Zeit, dass du der Wahrheit ins Gesicht siehst: Du bist nicht gut genug. Du wirst niemals gut genug sein. Aber der Captain würde dir das natürlich nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Er war schon immer zu höflich."  
  
"Fick dich", spuckte er röchelnd hervor. Seine Finger schlossen sich jetzt um den Rand der Schüssel und mit einer letzten Kraftaufbietung schmetterte er sie gegen Steves Schläfe. Milch, Fruit Loops und Keramikscherben regneten zwischen ihnen herunter. Die Hand an seinem Hals ließ ihn los und Tony fiel wie ein Sack zu Boden.  
  
"AH!" Steve hielt sich den blutenden Kopf, drückte den ARK-Reaktor gegen seine Brust und war einen Augenblick lang nur noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Nicht, dass Tony davon viel mitbekam, denn das Ziehen in seiner Brust war unerträglich geworden. Ächzend kroch er vorwärts, rutschte auf etwas Feuchtem aus (Blut? Wo kam das her?). Er musste zu Steve. Er brauchte den Reaktor. Er musste-  
  
"Tony!" Tony war zur Seite gekippt und blickte schwer atmend nach oben. In Steves Augen flackerte es wieder - schwarz, blau, schwarz, blau, blau, blau wie der Himmel -, bis Panik darin aufleuchtete. "Was ..."  
  
Plötzlich war ein Wirbelwind aus feuerroten Haaren in Tonys Blickfeld. Natasha hatte Steve gepackt und mit festem Griff auf den Boden gepinnt, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Er wehrte sich nicht. Er lag einfach nur da und sah Tony entsetzt in die Augen.  
  
"Cap! Was zur Hölle", schrie sie ihn an. Erst jetzt erfasste sie die Situation, sah den ARK-Reaktor, der leise über den Boden kullerte. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm Tony wahr, wie Natasha entsetzt nach Bruce rief, während Steve ihm weiterhin in die Augen starrte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Das letzte, was er hörte, war ein deftiges Fluchen auf Russisch.  
  
*  
  
Das erste, was er hörte, war das leise Summen des ARK-Reaktors. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, bis er das Geräusch mit seiner Brust in Verbindung brachte und daraus einen Schluss ziehen konnte: _Ich lebe noch._  
  
Er verkniff sich das Aufatmen - nicht zuletzt, weil sich seine Brust unangenehm empfindlich anfühlte -, sondern schlug die Augen auf. Drei ernsthaft dreinblickende Gesichter schwebten in seinem Sichtfeld.  
  
"Hi", säuselte er und setzte ein schräges, müdes Grinsen auf. "Erinnert mich daran, dass ich nächstes Mal die Finger vom billigen Vodka lasse."  
  
"Okay Leute, alles in Ordnung, wir können alle wieder heim. Stark ist immer noch eine Arschgeige." Clint klang schoddrig wie immer, doch um seinen Lippen spielte Erleichterung. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte Bruce keineswegs amüsiert; er griff nach Tonys Handgelenk um dessen Puls zu messen. Erst da merkte Tony, dass er Verbände um seine Handflächen hatte.  
  
"Die Scherben am Boden", erklärte Natasha, als hätte sie seine Frage geahnt. "Du bist hineingefallen."  
  
"Du hattest beinahe einen Herzstillstand", fügte Bruce hinzu und schob sich die Brille auf der Nase höher. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach bleich war, sondern immer wieder ein schattenhaftes Grün über sein Gesicht huschte, zeigte, wie sehr ihn das aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. "Sei froh, dass JARVIS uns so schnell gewarnt hat. Du solltest eigentlich im Krankenhaus liegen."  
  
Mühsam setzte Tony sich auf und wimmelte Bruces Hände sowie jegliche Kommentare ab, die mit "Krankenhaus" zu tun hatten.  
  
"Und Cap?", fragte er, doch keiner antwortete und alle bemühten sich seinem Blick zu entgehen. Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen. Jedes Pumpen war eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an das, was vorhin erst passiert war.  
  
"Wo ist Steve?"  
  
*  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
  
Steve zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sah von seinen Händen auf, die er bis eben noch angestarrt hatte. In seinem Haaransatz war die fast verheilte Schramme zu sehen, die Tony ihm verpasst hatte.  
  
"Tony! Bist du okay?" In seinen Augen lag unsägliche Erleichterung, zumindest bis sie wieder von diesem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst wurde, den Tony nicht leiden konnte.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich okay. Guck nicht so, sonst bekommst du Falten", schnappte er. Er ignorierte das Stechen in seiner Brust - Nachwehen seines Beinah-Herzanfalls - und hämmerte mit seiner bandagierten Hand gegen die Panzerglasscheibe, die sie beide trennte. Die Scheibe blieb vollkommen unbeeindruckt stehen. "Cap, was zum Teufel tust du da drin?"  
  
"Da drin" war eine Art Panikraum, der nach außen hin hermetisch abgeriegelt war und jemanden notfalls für Wochen mit Nahrung, Wasser und allem versorgen konnte, was ein Mensch zum Überleben brauchte. "Da drin" war eigentlich für den Fall gedacht, dass Bruce einmal als Hulk die Kontrolle verlieren sollte. "Da drin" war zum Schutz gedacht, nicht als Gefängnis.  
  
"Es war das einzige, was wir auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnten", zuckte Steve die Achseln. "Außerdem liegt es auf Bruces Etage, das heißt, er kann mich besser im Auge behalten."  
  
"JARVIS, lass ihn da raus."  
  
//Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber Dr. Banner hat Ihre Zugriffcodes für diesen Raum bis auf Weiteres überschrieben.//  
  
"Er hat was?" Tony schlug erneut gegen die Scheibe. "Manuellen Notvorgang einleiten."  
  
Er ignorierte Steves entschuldigenden Blick und tippte wütend auf dem Nummernpad an der Tür einen Code ein. Es piepste und leuchtete zweimal rot auf.  
  
//Zugang verweigert.//  
  
"Tony, hör auf." Ein Kopfschütteln. Und wieder dieses furchtbare Stirnrunzeln. "Tut mir Leid", meinte Steve mit leiser Stimme. Es klang, als entschuldigte er sich für weitaus mehr als für die Tatsache, dass er mit Bruce gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte.  
  
"Steve, lass die Scheiße. Komm da raus. Das ist genau das, was ich verhindern wollte."  
  
"Ich kann nicht herauskommen. Ich _werde_ nicht herauskommen. Verstehst du denn nicht?" Steve trat nach vorne. Für einen Supersoldaten wirkte er seltsam klein hinter der Scheibe, beinahe hilflos. Es war ein Anblick, den Tony nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Es war ein Anblick, den er lieber wieder vergessen hätte. "Ich habe dich fast umgebracht!"  
  
"Na und?", blaffte er zurück, als plötzliche Wut durch ihn rauschte. "Glaubst du, du bist der einzige? Glaubst du, du wirst der letzte sein? Ich bin Tony Stark, verdammt nochmal! Es gibt eine _Warteliste_ für Leute, die mich umbringen wollen!"  
  
Steve wirkte betroffen, verletzt, und für einen Moment konnte Tony regelrecht sehen, wie er alle seine eigenen Probleme in den Hintergrund schob, nur um sich über den Umstand zu sorgen, dass es noch mehr Leute gab, die Tony tot sehen wollten. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, weiteten sich seine Pupillen und er _lachte_. "Mag sein. Aber ich werde derjenige sein, dem es gelingt."  
  
Steve streckte seine Hand aus, drückte sie auf das Glas, genau gegenüber der Stelle, an der Tonys Reaktor lag. Wieder flackerte es in seinen Augen - Gier und Furcht, Furcht und Gier - und obwohl sie sich nicht berührten, stellten sich Tonys Nackenhaare auf. Nicht zum ersten Mal kämpfte er gegen die nagenden Zweifel an, dass dies vielleicht kein gute Ende nehmen würde.  
  
Schließlich presste Steve die Stirn gegen die Scheibe als hätte er Schmerzen, doch als er aufblickte, war er wieder er selbst.  
  
"Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe die Aufnahmen gesehen. Er- er ist-", er kämpfte mit den nächsten Worten, doch sie wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. "Er will den Reaktor und damit auch dich. Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Seine Stimme klang heiser und müde. So unendlich müde, wie hundert Nächte ohne Schlaf, wie tausend unbeendete Kämpfe, wie jemand, der kurz vorm Aufgeben stand. "Du solltest jetzt besser ... gehen."  
  
Tony lagen Hunderte von Erwiderungen auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie alle hinunter und stapfte wütend davon.  
  
*  
  
Er war sauer. Sauer, dass Bruce ihn hintergangen hatte und diesen Unsinn mit der Zelle zwar nicht vorgeschlagen, aber dennoch zugelassen hatte. Er war sauer auf Steve, weil dieser alles so stoisch mitmachte. Vor allem war er aber sauer auf sich selbst, auf diese dumme Situation und dass er zugelassen hatte, dass es derartig eskalieren konnte. War er nicht das große Genie des Teams? Hätte er es nicht voraussehen und verhindern müssen?  
  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte ihn der Vorfall übel mitgenommen. Vor den anderen hatte er sich zusammengerissen, wie er das immer tat, seit er als kleiner Junge gelernt hatte, dass weder Heulen noch Schwäche zeigen etwas brachten. Doch in der folgenden Nacht schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch, griff sich panisch an die Brust, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass der Reaktor noch da war. Danach versuchte er erst gar nicht wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tony jemandem vom Team wieder unter die Augen treten konnte. (Es dauerte 47 Stunden und Tony hätte noch weitaus länger ausgehalten, wenn ihm nicht der Kaffee in seiner Werkstatt ausgegangen wäre. Das, und das nagende Bedürfnis Steve sehen zu wollen, zu wissen, ob er in Ordnung war.) Er fiel in Bruces Küche herein, weil sie am nächsten lag und klammerte sich an seinem Kaffee fest, während er eindringlich gemustert wurde.  
  
"Es ist nicht unsere Schuld", sagte Bruce, weil der Kerl ein Hellseher war oder ihn inzwischen einfach zu gut kannte. "Und schon gar nicht deine, Tony."  
  
Gleichgültig zuckte er die Achseln und blies den Dampf aus seiner Tasse. "Wie du meinst."  
  
Bruces Blick bekam diesen Hauch von Mitgefühl, den er nur für Tony reserviert zu haben schien. Tony musste irgendwann eine ernste Unterhaltung mit ihm darüber führen, dass Mitleid wirklich nicht in Ordnung und er mindestens genauso hart drauf wie Nick Fury war. Irgendwann, aber nicht heute. Heute ließ er die Blicke über sich ergehen, bis Bruce ihm ein abgegriffenes Taschenbuch in die Hand drückte und ihn auffordernd ansah.  
  
"Was soll ich damit?" Verständnislos stellte er den Kaffee beiseite, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Titel: "Der Herr der Ringe". Steves Lieblingsbuch. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er hier wohnte, hatte Tony schon mehrfach gesehen, wie er die Nase darin vergraben und die Welt um sich vergessen hatte.  
  
"Er könnte ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen", erklärte Bruce, ohne das auszusprechen, was er wirklich meinte: _Geh zu ihm. Rede mit ihm._  
  
Und Tony – weil er genau deswegen hier war, aber das niemals zugeben würde – zuckte erneut nonchalant die Achseln. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Clint kennt keine anderen Gesprächsthemen außer beschissene Cartoons und Bogenschießen. Und Natasha … ich schwöre, sie hat außerhalb von Missionen noch nie ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Außer, wenn sie mir ihre Missachtung zeigen will."  
  
"Natürlich." Bruces Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, doch seine Augen blieben ernst und auffordernd. _Grundgütiger_ , da hatte jemand tatsächlich zu viel Zeit mit Captain America verbracht. Tony wedelte mit dem Buch in der Luft herum, zwang ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht und murmelte etwas Vages und Unverständliches. Erst als er schon längst aus der Küche war und dem Gang zum Panikraum folgte, ging ihm auf, dass er seinen Kaffee vergessen hatte. Er spielte halb mit dem Gedanken, umzudrehen (und zu flüchten).  
  
Dann bemerkte er die Stimmen.  
  
"Es wird schlimmer, weißt du", hörte er Steve sagen und blieb abrupt stehen. "Bruce und Tony versuchen es herunterzuspielen, aber ich weiß es. Ist schwer, es nicht zu bemerken, wenn einem mehrere Stunden Erinnerungen fehlen."  
  
Tony schluckte. Offensichtlich war das eine Unterhaltung, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Seine Finger spielten mit den abstehenden Ecken des Buches, während er abwog, was er tun sollte. Noch konnte er sich bemerkbar machen oder umkehren. Noch zählte es nicht als Belauschen. Kurz fragte er sich, mit wem Steve da redete – Clint oder Natasha, es konnte nur einer der beiden sein, vielleicht auch JARVIS, doch dann versuchte er sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass ihn das nichts anging.  
  
"Wie war es für dich? Kannst du dich an die Zeit erinnern, in der du unter Lokis Kontrolle warst?"  
  
Also Clint. Der schien merklich zu zögern, denn es herrschte eine lange, angespannte Pause. Die Pappe war rau unter Tonys Fingern, und er stellte sich vor, wie oft Steve die Buchdeckel angefasst haben musste, wie oft er vielleicht einfach nur dasaß, mit den Fingern über den geknickten Buchrücken strich. Tony konnte nichts mit Büchern anfangen, doch er konnte verstehen, warum sie für Steve wichtig waren. Dass er manchmal lieber Dinge in den Händen hielt, als nur ihr Abbild auf einem Bildschirm zu sehen.  
  
"Teilweise", gab Clint schließlich zu und sorgte dafür, dass Tony aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte. "Viele Erinnerungen sind verschwommen oder kaum da. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Als ob dich jemand unter Wasser drückt. Alles ist so weit weg und gedämpft, dass du das Gefühl hast, gar nicht da zu sein. Wenn du genug strampelst und dich wehrst, kannst du vielleicht an der Oberfläche ein paar Wellen erzeugen. Manchmal funktioniert das sogar. Aber die meiste Zeit hört niemand, wie laut du schreist."  
  
Das Kratzen eines Stuhls über den Boden. Leises Tappen. Jemand ging auf und ab – vermutlich Steve. Die Schritte hatten einen hohlen Klang, der wahrscheinlich durch die Übertragung der Lautsprecher zustande kam.  
  
"Ich bin einfach ... weg. Und dann wieder da. Als ob jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hat. Und ich wache auf, ohne zu wissen, was ich getan habe. Immer und immer wieder. Und da ist … etwas. Etwas, das mich hindert Dinge auszusprechen. Am schlimmsten sind die Fragen. _Wo bin ich?_ , _Wie viel Zeit habe ich diesmal verloren?_ , _Was habe ich getan?_ und-"  
  
" _Wen habe ich getötet?_ ", beendete Clint den Satz mit einer Bestimmtheit, die verriet, dass er genau wusste, wovon Steve redete. Tony hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es für Clint gewesen war, ob ihm die Leute von SHIELD das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, ob sie ihn jetzt hassten, für die Dinge, die er unter Lokis Einfluss getan hatte. Vielleicht gab es noch mehr Gründe als "nicht näher definierten SHIELD-Kram", wegen denen Natasha und Clint nach den Chitauri erst einmal abgetaucht waren.  
  
"Cap-" Clint hielt inne, wieder ertönten Schritte und Tony bekam erst dann mit, dass er entdeckt worden war, als Clint um die Ecke linste und ihn hinterhältig anfunkelte. "Stark. Du wirst schon erwartet."  
  
 _Was? Wie? Wo?_ Dabei hatte er doch nur geatmet, vielleicht sein Gewicht verlagert, _maximal_ mit einer Ecke des Buches gespielt. Clint hätte niemals- Doch Clint packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Verdammte Ninjas.  
  
Er wurde mehr geschubst, als dass er nach vorne trat. Von hinten glaubte er Clints Stimme etwas in sein Ohr zischen zu hören wie _"Bring das in Ordnung"_ oder _"Sei bloß kein Arschloch"_ , doch als er sich umdrehte, marschierte der Meisterschütze schon den Gang zurück.  
  
"Steve. Hey." Tony fummelte an dem Buch herum und für einen Augenblick war er wieder in der Küche, gegen die Theke gepresst, in seinem Wohnzimmer, gelähmt auf seiner Couch. Obie, der über ihn gebeugt war, während er langsam aber sicher starb. Obies höhnisches Halblächeln wurde zu dem von Steve, nur dass Steve diese furchtbaren schwarzen Augen hatte, diese berechnende Kälte in der Stimme und …  
  
"Tony."  
  
… Steve, der ihn mit traurigen blauen Augen ansah und im Moment weder Captain America noch der mordlustige Andere war. Er war der einfache Kerl aus Brooklyn, der zu nett für dieses Zeitalter und zu gut für Tony war und das alles nicht verdient hatte. Tony zwang ein schwaches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
  
"Hey Großer. Ich hab gehört, dass dir langweilig ist." Demonstrativ zeigte er das Buch, bevor er es in das Fach legte, mit dem man Essen und sonstige Gegenstände in Steves Zelle bekam, ohne direkten Kontakt zu haben.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid, Tony. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du-"  
  
"-absolut empört bin, dass sie dir kein anständiges Bett da reingestellt haben? Ja."  
  
"Tony-"  
  
"Cap", warf er ein, schärfer und eindringlicher als gewollt. Dann winkte er ab, beiläufig, gleichgültig, wie er alles beiseite wischte, das ihm Angst machte. "Es ist okay. _Wirklich._ "  
  
Steve ließ die Schultern hängen, ob aus Erleichterung oder Frust ließ sich nicht sagen. Es verwirrte Tony (als ob nicht alles an Steve ihn verwirren würde) und wieder einmal wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
"Soll ich ...?" Er wedelte unbestimmt mit den Händen und deutete fragend hinter sich, um anzudeuten, dass er jederzeit gehen konnte.  
  
"Nein. Genau genommen hast du Recht. Mir ist furchtbar langweilig." Ein vages Lächeln bahnte sich auf Steves Lippen. Es war nicht ganz ehrlich, nicht ganz glücklich, aber doch erleichtert. Und Tony wurde sich bewusst, dass manchmal selbst ein Steve Rogers lieber den Weg des geringeren Widerstands ging. "Mir ist so langweilig, dass ich mir selbst deine Predigten über Physik anhören könnte."  
  
"Ach?" Tony verzog gespielt übertrieben die Augenbrauen und griff sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke. "Na, wenn das so ist ..."  
  
*  
  
Steve weigerte sich weiterhin aus seiner Zelle herauszukommen und seine Gesundheit machte eine Abwärtsspirale. Er wirkte ausgezehrt, hatte weder Appetit noch Kraft, und versuchte dennoch, so lange wie möglich dem Schlaf zu entgehen. Tony konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Inzwischen überwachte JARVIS Steves Körperfunktionen Tag und Nacht und musste ihnen alle zwei Stunden ein Update über jegliche Veränderungen liefern.  
  
Eines Tages kamen die roten Flecken: zahlreiche gerötete Stellen an Steves Körper, die sich über seine Haut verteilten wie ein Ausschlag. Zuerst vermuteten sie, dass es eine allergische Reaktion sein könnte, doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass es minimale Verbrennungen waren, die sich auch mit Spezialsalbe nicht behandeln ließen.  
  
Mehr denn je fieberten sie auf die Ankunft von Thor hin, oder zumindest einer Antwort aus Asgard.  
  
Wenn Tony nicht gerade die Artikel oder Bücher wälzte – inzwischen mehr aus Gewohnheit und Trotz, als aus der Hoffnung heraus etwas zu finden – oder mit Bruce arbeitete, war er bei Steve. Er erzählte von seinen kläglichen Versuchen, seine Nahkampffertigkeiten mit Hilfe von Natasha zu verbessern, gab vage Auskünfte über ihren Forschungsstand und plapperte Unmengen sinnloses Zeug. Einfach nur, um die Stille zu füllen und Steves gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu vertreiben. Ganz oft jedoch saßen sie einfach da und schwiegen, Tony auf seinem unbequemen Designerstuhl, Steve auf seiner Pritsche und dazwischen eine Wand aus Panzerglas und unausgesprochenen Zweifeln.  
  
Oft war Steve so müde, dass er kaum stehen konnte. Manchmal fühlte Tony sich genauso. Er schlief ebenfalls nur noch selten, was für Tony Stark-Verhältnisse bedeutete: praktisch gar nicht. Wenn, dann nickte er vor Steves Zelle ein, bis Natasha seinen Stuhl nach hinten kippen ließ und er japsend hochschreckte.  
  
"Geh schlafen, Stark", sagte sie dann - betont neutral, aber auch nicht unfreundlich -, bevor sie den schlafenden Steve auf seiner Pritsche in Augenschein nahm. "Ich übernehme."  
  
Ab und zu ertappte Tony Steve dabei, wie er durch seinen Raum schritt wie ein gefangenes Raubtier, die Augen schwarz wie die Nacht. Ein kleiner, verstohlener Teil von Tony war in solchen Momenten heilfroh über die Glaswand, denn Steves Lächeln jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Etwas in seinem Blick schien zu sagen: "Ich werde gewinnen, Anthony. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
Und die Zeit verging. Sie verging viel zu schnell.  
  
*  
  
Sie warteten.

 


	6. Stille

_Hören Sie denn nichts? hören Sie denn nicht die entsetzliche Stimme, die um den ganzen Horizont schreit und die man gewöhnlich die Stille heißt?_  
— Lenz, Georg Büchner  
  
  
"Tony. Hey."  
  
Das sanfte Klopfen gegen die Glasscheibe ließ ihn aus einem unruhigen, leichten Schlaf auftauchen. Er hatte geträumt, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich daran erinnern wollte.  
  
"Du bist mitten im Satz eingeschlafen", erklärte Steve mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. In letzter Zeit hatte Tony ihn nur noch selten lächeln sehen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es das, was ihm am meisten fehlte. Was ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, wenn er in Steves unnatürlich blasses Gesicht sah. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen."  
  
"Schon okay", winkte Tony ab, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. "Ein, zwei - fünf Tassen Kaffee und ich bin wieder ganz der Alte."  
  
Vielleicht konnte er Bruce dazu überreden ihm eine ganze Kanne zu bringen, ohne sich wieder anhören zu müssen, wie wichtig _richtiger_ Schlaf doch war. Für jemanden, der selbst so gut wie im Labor lebte, nahm Bruce den Mund ganz schön voll.  
  
"Tony? Gibt es eigentlich einen Plan B?"  
  
"Plan B wofür?", murmelte er, während er sich weiter die Augen rieb.  
  
"Für den Fall, dass Thor nicht kommt."  
  
Er erstarrte, ließ die Hände sinken. Steve saß ruhig da, musterte ihn und schien keinesfalls Witze zu machen. Tony wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte – die Frage musste früher oder später kommen. Nach all der Zeit, die bereits verstrichen war, war es durchaus legitim sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Trotzdem. "Sag das nicht. Thor ist bestimmt schon unterwegs."  
  
"Ja, aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er zu spät kommt?" Steve senkte den Blick auf seine verschränkten Finger. "Ich sage ja nicht, dass es so sein wird, aber _nur für den Fall_ ... Für den Fall, dass wir kein Gegenmittel finden und falls- wenn ich außer Kontrolle gerate und nicht mehr ich selbst bin. Gibt es einen Plan B?"  
  
Verdammt, das war nicht fair. Tony war zu groggy für solche Fragen; es war zu schwer, dabei sein Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten. "Was wäre, wenn nicht?"  
  
"Dann musst du mir etwas versprechen."  
  
In Steves Augen lag Entschlossenheit gepaart mit Resignation und das war eine Mischung, die niemals etwas Gutes ahnen ließ. Tony kannte sie nur zu gut aus dem Spiegel, aus den Momenten, kurz bevor er etwas Dummes in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich weiter vor. "Und das wäre?"  
  
"Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass mich jemand aufhält. Es ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst. Es ist mir egal, wie das endet. Aber wenn jemand aus dieser Sache nicht heil herauskommt, dann wäre es mir lieber, das wäre …" Steve sprach den Rest des Satzes nicht aus, aber das musste er nicht.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst?"  
  
"Du kennst meine Kräfte, Tony. Ich habe in diesem Zustand schon Menschen verletzt. Ich habe _dich_ verletzt." Über sein Gesicht huschte ein Schatten, der Geist einer schmerzhaften Erinnerung, doch seine Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. "Wenn ich einem von euch schaden würde, dir, einem Zivilisten - das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen."  
  
"Scheiße, Cap", lachte Tony. Seine Hände zitterten auf einmal so sehr, dass er sie um die Sitzfläche seines Stuhls klammern musste. "Da bist du beim Falschen gelandet. Sterbehilfe steht nicht in meinem Heldenprofil. Dafür bin ich viel zu egoistisch, das weißt du doch."  
  
"Du bist der einzige, den ich darum bitten kann."  
  
"Natasha und Clint sind ausgebildete-"  
  
"Natasha und Clint sind immer noch Menschen und haben keine Rüstung, die sie schützt. Genau so wenig wie Bruce. Thor und der Hulk würden es nicht verstehen. Aber du ..."  
  
"Ich bin skrupellos genug, ja?", schnappte er und krallte sich noch fester in den Stuhl. "Ist es das? Weil ich eine rücksichtslose Maschine bin?"  
  
"Weil du ehrlich genug bist." Steves Lächeln war entschuldigend klein und wehmütig. "Weil du vor allen anderen erkennst, wann eine Situation verloren ist, und wann es Zeit ist, Opfer zu bringen."  
  
"Da irrst du dich", sagte Tony gepresst, während sein Blick an Steves Lippen hängen blieb. "Ich bin alles andere als ehrlich. Und ich bringe keine Opfer. Ich schneide den Draht immer durch, schon vergessen?"  
  
"Ich habe mich nie dafür entschuldigt." Tony sah fragend auf. "Für die Dinge, die ich damals auf dem Helicarrier gesagt habe. Und dann bist du mit dieser Rakete durch das Portal geflogen und ich dachte, du wärst tot und- es tut mir Leid, Tony. Du tust oft dein Bestes, es zu verstecken, aber du _bist_ ein Held. Weil du die schwierigen Entscheidungen triffst. Genau deshalb musst du das für mich tun. Ich vertraue dir. Mit meinem Leben."  
  
 _"Und Steve? Ich vertraue dir. Mit meinem Leben."_  
  
Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Verdammter Mistkerl.  
  
Es war vielleicht das Beste, was Captain America jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. Das Beste und das Schlimmste. Tony wollte sich in Scotch ertränken, bis seine Leber versagte, nur damit er es wieder vergessen konnte. Damit er die Möglichkeit vergessen konnte, dass Steve vielleicht nicht heil aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde. Damit er vergessen konnte, dass Steve ausgerechnet ihm zutraute ihn umzulegen. Konnte er Captain America eine solche Bitte abschlagen? Konnte er _Steve_ diese Bitte abschlagen? Was zur Hölle sollte er darauf sagen?  
  
"Ich habe Angst, Tony." Es war ein so simples Eingeständnis. Aber aus Steves Mund, nach all den Wochen stoischer Schweigsamkeit, war es wie ein Schlag in Tonys Magengrube. "Du weißt nicht, wie das ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache, weiß ich nicht, ob es das letzte Mal ist. Ob ich mich nicht diesmal verlieren werde."  
  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Ein tonnenschwerer Klumpen aus Schuld steckte ihm in der Kehle und er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien.  
  
 _Ich kann das nicht. Ich will das nicht._  
  
"Versprich es mir." Steve legte seine rechte Hand vorsichtig gegen die Scheibe. "Bitte."  
  
Und natürlich, _natürlich_ stand es nie außer Frage, dass Tony trotzdem das tat, was Steve Rogers von ihm erwartete. Weil Steve Rogers immer das Meiste, das _Beste_ von ihm erwartete und Tony stets folgen würde. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, ihn zu töten.  
  
"Okay", raunte er heiser und legte seine rechte Hand ebenfalls gegen die Scheibe. Ein Handschlag ohne Berührung. Und scheiße, wenn das nicht irgendeine ironische Symbolik mit sich trug, wollte Tony seinen Lieblingsmustang verscherbeln.  
  
"Oi!" Clints Stimme platzte in den Moment herein wie ein Bulldozer in ein Blumenbeet. Sie zuckten beide von der Scheibe zurück, sahen sich entgeistert um, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass Clint sich über die Lautsprecher gemeldet hatte.  
  
"Leute, da ist ein Gewitter westlich von New York, das ihr euch ansehen solltet."  
  
Entnervt seufzte Tony auf, rieb sich die Stirn und schwor insgeheim, dass er Clint dafür einen Stinkpfeil in den Köcher schmuggeln würde. "Und warum sollen wir uns für ein verdammtes Gewitter interessieren?"  
  
"Weil", knackte Bruces Stimme dazwischen, "sich im Herzen dieses Gewitters gerade eine Einstein-Rosen-Brücke gebildet hat."  
  
*  
  
Tony sah schon von weitem, dass es sich bei dem "Gewitter" tatsächlich keineswegs um ein normales Phänomen handelte: Über einer Ansammlung von Lagerhäusern - und _nur_ über diesen Häusern - türmten sich kilometerhohe, dunkle Wolken, in denen immer wieder Blitze zuckten.  
  
"JARVIS, was ist mit der Einstein-Rosen-Brücke?"  
  
//Das Signal wird kontinuierlich schwächer. Sie ist dabei, sich zu schließen.//  
  
Tony schickte einen Energieschub in die Repulsor-Antriebe seiner Stiefel und raste von grollendem Donner begleitet auf die Stelle zu. Er war keine hundert Meter von der blinkenden Markierung auf seiner Karte entfernt, als ein riesiger Blitz direkt vor ihm aus dem Himmel schoss. Statische Ladung fuhr knisternd über ihn hinweg, als er mehr aus einem Reflex heraus dicht an dem Blitz vorbeizog. Seine Anzeigen blinkten auf.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da", murmelte er im gleichen Augenblick, in dem über ihm ein ohrenbetäubender Donner ertönte und sich der Rest der Einstein-Rosen-Brücke in Luft auflöste. Wenige Augenblicke später brach wie erwartet eine Gestalt mit flatterndem Umhang durch die Wolkendecke hindurch. Sie zischte an Tony vorbei und mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe. Zuerst schien sie Iron Man nicht zu bemerken, doch ein Schub der Repulsoren beförderte Tony genau in ihre Sichtlinie. Thor bremste seinen Flug, sah ihn erstaunt, dann freudig an.  
  
"MANN AUS METALL!", rief er so enthusiastisch, als hätte er Tony eben nicht beinahe gegrillt.  
  
"Hallo Großer", sagte er, während er seine Gesichtsplatte hochklappte und ein Grinsen aufsetzte. "Wie ich sehe, hast du unsere Nachricht bekommen."  
  
Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass Thor nicht allein war: Die Hand, die nicht Mjölnir umklammerte, hielt mit eisernem Griff den Oberarm seines Bruders fest. Loki, weder gefesselt noch geknebelt und für Tonys Geschmack viel zu wohlauf, warf ihnen beiden gelangweilte Blicke zu. Tonys Grinsen gefror auf seinem Gesicht. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, nicht an Ort und Stelle all seine Waffensysteme auf Loki zu richten.  
  
"Und wie ich sehe, bist du nicht alleine", schob er säuerlich hinterher.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, sind die Bewohner Midgards immer noch schwer von Begriff", murmelte Loki gut hörbar vor sich hin.  
  
"Heimdall hat mir eure Nachricht zukommen lassen", sagte nun auch Thor – betont ruhig, doch in seiner Stimme grollte eine Warnung mit, die wohl für sie beide galt –, "es heißt, dass ihr in einer misslichen Lage seid."  
  
Er schob sich demonstrativ ein Stück vor seinen Halbbruder, um zu zeigen, dass Loki unter seinem Schutz stand. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich alle an, bis Tony schließlich seufzend nachgab und seine Gesichtsplatte herunterklappen ließ.  
  
"Mir nach."  
  
*  
  
"Ihr habt es geschafft. Thor ... Loki."  
  
Bruce verbarg erfolgreich das Holpern in seiner Stimme, als die Truppe auf dem Dach des Towers landete und sein Blick auf Thors Bruder fiel. Dass er sich dennoch alles andere als wohl fühlte, konnte ein Blinder mit Krückstock sehen. Das Gefühl schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn Loki beäugte Bruce mit Etwas, das man wohl als Misstrauen bezeichnen konnte. Tony grinste hämisch. Das Loki-förmige Loch in seinem Wohnzimmerboden war eines der letzten Dinge, die er bei der Renovierung hatte in Ordnung bringen lassen. Der Anblick hatte ihm einfach zu viel Genugtuung bereitet.  
  
Bruce begann die Kurzfassung der Geschichte zu erzählen, während sie das Innere des Towers betraten. Tony – noch immer in seiner Rüstung – folgte ihnen mit lauten, klobigen Schritten durch die Gänge, während Loki sich mit mildem Interesse umsah. Ihm entging nicht das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, als Bruce ihre Theorie zu Vili und Vé äußerte.  
  
"Unser Vater hat nie viel von seinen Brüdern erzählt, aber es ist möglich", räumte Thor nachdenklich ein.  
  
"Alles ist möglich", sagte Loki mit etwas auf den Lippen, das beinahe ein Lächeln war, und ging weiter.  
  
Clint und Natasha erwarteten sie bereits bei Steves Zelle. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und ihre Körperhaltung angespannt, doch Thor nahm davon kaum Notiz. Er trat nach vorne, stirnrunzelnd, besorgt, und der Griff um seinen Hammer wurde noch eine Spur fester.  
  
"Steven!"  
  
Steve stand von seinem Bett auf und lächelte Thor auf diese verlegene Weise an, die "Tja, was soll ich sagen?" ausdrücken sollte. Aber in seinen Augen lag ein leichtes Funkeln, voller Überraschung und - Interesse? _Okay._ Tony verstaute die Beobachtung in eine der vielen Boxen in seinem Kopf, die mit "Der Andere" beschriftet waren.  
  
"Was macht _der_ denn hier?", fragte Clint gefährlich ruhig, nickte in Richtung Loki. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand zuckten. Natasha legte ihre Hand auf Clints Unterarm, eine kaum wahrnehmbare, aber unmissverständliche Geste sich zurückzuhalten. Steve, weil er Steve war und es nie lassen konnte zu schlichten, trat näher an die Scheibe, nur um dann hilflos davor stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Thors Lächeln war eine Mischung aus Entschuldigung, stiller Warnung und Friedensangebot in einem. (Tony kannte den Blick von Pepper, wenn sie für ihn mit aufgebrachten Geschäftspartnern reden musste. Diese Mischung aus entnervter Zuneigung, Stockholm Syndrom und "Ich weiß, dass dieser Mann wahnsinnig ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht verteidigen werde".)  
  
"Ich bin leider nicht sehr bewandert, was die magischen Künste angeht. Das war seit jeher das Handwerk meines Bruders. Deshalb hat er mich auf meine Bitte hin begleitet."  
  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Loki, der es schaffte, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen der offensichtlichen Feindseligkeit äußerst selbstgefällig und süffisant die Augenbrauen zu heben.  
  
"Bevor ihr fragt: Ja, ich bin auf Bitte meines Bruders hier. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich habe tatsächlich Interesse daran euch zu helfen."  
  
"Du hast Recht: Warum sollten wir dir glauben?", frotzelte Clint.  
  
"Oh, es gibt viele gute Gründe. Vielleicht ist es Großmut? Schiere Neugier oder Langeweile? Oder die Genugtuung, dass ausgerechnet die Rächer auf meine Hilfe angewiesen sind? Ganz gleich, was ich euch sage, lasst mich euch eines fragen: Spielt es eine Rolle, _weshalb_ ich hier bin?"  
  
"Er hat Coulson getötet", sagte Natasha, die das ganze mit unleserlicher Miene mitverfolgt hatte. Sie hätte viele Gründe aufzählen können, warum sie Loki misstrauen sollten Doch Coulsons Tod war für die Avengers anders, ein kleines bisschen schmerzvoller als der Rest, weil es _persönlich_ war.  
  
Loki war ein schmieriger Bastard und nicht einmal halb so gut wie Coulson es gewesen war. Also warum sollten sie dem Lügengott Vertrauen oder Glauben schenken? Tony sah hinüber zur Zelle und fand seine Antwort in Steves müden Augen, in den gedrungenen Schultern, in dem bitteren Zug um dessen Lippen.  
  
 _Weil er ihn retten kann._  
  
"Wir sollten uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Loki ist nicht nur der einzige, der sich mit Magie auskennt, sondern auch mit dem Tesserakt", sagte Bruce und nahm Tony damit die Pflicht, das Notwendige auszusprechen. Er fühlte eine Welle der Dankbarkeit.  
  
"Oh, aber was, wenn ich nicht will?" Eine sichtbare Anspannung ging durch die Runde als Loki den Kopf schüttelte, leise in sich hineinlachte und langsam an jedem einzelnen der versammelten Rächer vorbeischritt. Vor Steves Zelle blieb er stehen und legte den Kopf schief, musterte den Supersoldaten hinter der Scheibe. Und da war es wieder: dieses seltsame Funkeln in Steves Augen. Dieses Mal lag etwas Abschätzendes darin – Faszination, Erstaunen, Berechnung –, dann war die Gefühlsregung wieder verschwunden. Das ganze ging so schnell, dass Tony nicht wusste, ob es nicht nur Einbildung war. "Ich sagte, dass ich Interesse habe, euch zu helfen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich es auch tun werde. Ihr habt selbst zugegeben, dass ihr keinen Grund habt mir Glauben zu schenken. Welchen Grund hätte ich, euch zu helfen? Thor mag mich hierher gebracht haben, aber er kann mich nicht zwingen zu zaubern."  
  
"Loki." Thor griff nach dem Arm seines Bruders. Es lag etwas Eindringliches in seiner Stimme, untermalt von etwas, das vielleicht Hoffnung, vielleicht eine Bitte war. Kurz empfand Tony Mitleid - Thor schien trotz allem immer noch an Loki zu glauben. Höchstwahrscheinlich vergebens.  
  
"Weil wir dann in seiner Schuld stehen." Das Funkeln in Natashas Augen hatte etwas Katzenartiges. "Deshalb willst du uns helfen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Wir schulden ihm gar nichts", schnappte Clint. "Nach all dem, was er getan hat, schuldet er eher _uns_ etwas."  
  
"Clint", sagte Steve warnend.  
  
"Sag mir nicht, dass ich nicht Recht habe, Cap!"  
  
"Lass die Spielchen, Bruder", grollte Thor eine Spur lauter, doch Loki lachte nur auf.  
  
Tony bewegte sirrend die Finger in seiner Rüstung, schloss die Augen und versuchte das Gezanke auszublenden. Sie hatten keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn. _Steve_ hatte keine Zeit.  
  
"Dann schulde eben _ich_ Loki etwas", verkündete Tony kurzerhand in die Runde und erntete dafür tatsächlich Schweigen. Zumindest so lange, bis Steve wie erwartet Einspruch erhob.  
  
"Tony, lass es."  
  
Aber Tony war schon lange nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Genervt trat er vor und drückte seinen Zeigefinger in Lokis Brust. "Nein! Nein, wenn es das ist, was er will: bitte. Hiermit schulde ich, Tony Stark, dir, Loki Größenwahnsinn, einen Gefallen. Wenn du willst, lasse ich dir von Pepper sogar einen Vertrag aufsetzen, mit Pargraphen und all dem Blahblah, das keiner liest."  
  
Loki sah ihn nachdenklich an, schien seine Worte abzuschätzen, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel langsam und genüsslich nach oben bewegten. Das Psychopathen-Lächeln bereitete selbst Tony einen Moment lang Unbehagen.  
  
"So sei es. Ein Gefallen, zu meinen Bedingungen, zu einem Zeitpunkt meiner Wahl."  
  
"Einverstanden." Für seinen Geschmack schien Loki die Show zu sehr zu genießen. Tony verbiss sich eine schneidende Beleidigung und dachte mit Wehmut an die angebrochene Scotchflasche oben in seinem Wohnzimmer. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er sich in seiner Werkstatt einschließen und eingehend mit dem Inhalt seiner Bar befassen. "Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Was weißt du?"  
  
Lokis Augen schienen für einen Moment noch ein bisschen grüner zu sein als sonst, während er seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen ließ. Erst dann ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab.  
  
"Der Tesserakt ist ein sehr, sehr altes Artefakt. Er ist nicht einfach nur eine Quelle unerschöpflicher Energie, um eure kleinen Maschinen anzutreiben. Odin erzählte mir einst, dass der Würfel Erinnerungen festhält. Wissen. Macht. Und all jene, die mit ihm in Berührung kommen, hinterlassen ihre Spuren."  
  
"Ein Speicher", nickte Tony. Dann stimmten die Theorien seines Vaters also. Loki erhob den Zeigefinger zum Einspruch, wiegte den Kopf hin und her.  
  
"Ja und nein. Selbstverständlich wurde der Würfel auch zur Wissensüberlieferung genutzt, doch das ist beileibe nicht alles. Ich habe gelesen, dass er einst auch als Kerker diente für jene, die sich gegen das Reich Asgards auflehnten oder die der Tesserakt für unwürdig befand. Gehen wir davon aus, dass Rogers' Berührung mit dem Würfel etwas befreit hat, dann ist es wahrscheinlich einer dieser Gefangenen, der jetzt von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat."  
  
"Wer - oder was könnte in diesem Gefängnis festsitzen?" Steve zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er wusste nichts von ihrer Theorie mit Odins Brüdern. Sie hatten die meisten ihrer Spekulationen vor ihm geheim gehalten, nicht zuletzt, weil sie nicht wussten, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Weil er sie womöglich gegen sie verwendet hätte.  
  
"Es lässt sich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wen oder was der Würfel einfängt, oder wann und wie er sie wieder gehen lässt. Unglückliche Seelen, verurteilte Verräter, Geister."  
  
"Geister", wiederholte Steve ausdruckslos und Loki schmunzelte.  
  
"Was deine Frage betrifft, Captain – ich denke, es ist genau das, was ihr vermutet."  
  
Also doch: Vili. Oder Vé. Loki sprach sie alle an, doch sein Blick galt allein Steve, der plötzlich aschfahl wurde. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder zu fangen schien und nickte. Tonys Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. Da war es wieder – dieses Funkeln, dieses unsichtbare Band, als hätten sie ein unausgesprochenes Einverständnis miteinander. Schließlich trat Tony zwischen sie.  
  
"Okay, okay. Angenommen es handelt sich tatsächlich um Besessenheit - durch was auch immer sei dahingestellt. Was könnten wir tun?"  
  
Loki begann, zwischen ihnen auf- und abzugehen, während sein Blick auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet war. Er schien ernsthaft versunken in seine Gedankengänge, und Tony wurde klar, dass das hier Lokis Element war, dass er für dieses Wissen lebte, genauso wie sich Tony in Schaltkreisen und Codes vergessen konnte.  
  
"In der Regel bleiben Geister zurück, wenn sie eine unvollendete Aufgabe in ihrer Welt haben. Findet heraus, was das Wesen vorhat und beendet, wofür es gekommen ist. Das wäre die eine Möglichkeit."  
  
 _Der ARK-Reaktor._ Tony unterdrückte den Impuls, sich an die Brust zu fassen, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch da war. "Und was wäre die andere?"  
  
"Die wird euch nicht gefallen." Über Lokis Gesicht huschte ein seltsames Lächeln. "Geister bleiben nur so lange, bis man ihnen zu verstehen gibt, dass ihre Zeit auf Erden vorbei ist. Gebt ihm einen Grund, sich von seiner Hülle zu lösen."  
  
"Das heißt?", hakte Tony nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon erahnte.  
  
"Stirbt der Körper, weiß auch der Geist, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Es gibt einen Zauber, der dies dem Geist vorgaukeln kann. Nun ja. Vorgaukeln ist das falsche Wort dafür, denn für einige Augenblicke wäre der Körper tatsächlich tot."  
  
"Verarsch uns nicht", zischte Tony und hatte Loki in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung am Kragen gepackt. Und weil er noch immer in der Rüstung war, konnte er das sogar problemlos. Der Lügengott machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren. Ganz im Gegenteil funkelte er ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Tony."  
  
Bruces Hand landete auf seiner Schulter. Wegen der Rüstung erahnte Tony die Berührung mehr, als dass er sie spüren konnte. Nicht, dass Bruce ihn in normalem Zustand auch nur einen Zentimeter hätte bewegen können. Aber weil es Bruce war, gab er schließlich nach, setzte Loki langsam und widerwillig ab.  
  
Loki lächelte süffisant. "Die Entscheidung ist eure. Aber wenn der Captain seinen Verstand verliert - und das wird er, das versichere ich euch -, wollt ihr dann nicht alles versucht haben, was möglich war?"  
  
Bullshit. Absoluter Bullshit. Es mochte sein, dass Loki die Wahrheit sagte, aber das hieß nicht, dass Tony diesen Schwachsinn akzeptieren würde. Wissenschaft, damit konnte er arbeiten. Magie? Magie bedeutete fragwürdige Rituale mit Blut und Räucherstäbchen durchzuführen und trotzdem nicht zu wissen, ob es funktionierte. Magie war Willkür. Und ein Risiko, das er nicht einzugehen bereit war.  
  
"Ich mache es." Steves Worte waren ruhig. So ruhig, dass Tony im Nachhinein überrascht war, wie _laut_ sie auf ihn wirkten, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zog und ein Raunen durch den Raum ging.  
  
"Wir können uns nicht auf einen Haufen nordischen Aberglaubens stützen", protestierte Tony. Und um nicht vollkommen wie ein trotziges Kind zu klingen, fügte er hinzu: "Schon gar nicht, wenn dabei dein Leben auf dem Spiel steht."  
  
Steves gleichgültiges Achselzucken sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Hutschnur hochging. War er denn der einzige, der die Problematik an Lokis Aussage sah? Schnaubend ging er auf den Supersoldaten zu, bis er nur noch eine Handbreite von der Scheibe entfernt stand.  
  
"Ist dir das denn egal? Würdest du für diesen Aberglauben auch sterben?"  
  
Steve wich nicht zurück, machte im Gegenteil noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er stand so dicht vor der Scheibe, dass jeder seiner Atemzüge kurzzeitig das Glas beschlug. Es hätte bedrohlich, herausfordernd wirken müssen. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die Resignation in seinem Blick ließen ihn einfach nur erschöpft aussehen.  
  
"Wenn es sein muss. Wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Bevor-", hier sah er Tony mit unlesbaren Augen an, bis er schließlich sagte: "Es ist besser als die Alternative."  
  
Tony versuchte, nicht an das Versprechen zu denken, das er Steve nur wenige Stunden zuvor gegeben hatte. Versuchte sich zu sagen, dass sie bisher getan hatten, was sie konnten. Trotzdem hatte Tony das Gefühl, dass sie zu langsam waren. Dass es _seine_ Schuld war, dass Steve jetzt in dieser Zelle stand und oh, war er darin nicht schon immer großartig gewesen? Schuld anhäufen und Menschen enttäuschen, die sich auf ihn verließen? Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren und die er ... Er suchte nach Worten und fand keine.  
  
"Uns rennt die Zeit davon, oder nicht?" Steve ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Je länger wir warten, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, dass ich vollständig die Kontrolle verliere und desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, dass ihr mich zurückholen könnt."  
  
Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, drehte er die Innenseite seiner Arme nach oben. Ein Großteil davon war bereits mit Verbänden abgedeckt, doch innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren neue Verbrennungen hinzugekommen, an denen sich die Haut abschälte und aggressiv rote Stellen freilegte. Hinter ihnen zog Thor unwillkürlich die Luft ein. Schuhsohlen scharrten über den Boden, als jemand sein Gewicht verlagerte – vielleicht Clint, vielleicht Natasha –, während Tony verbissen zurückstarrte.  
  
Und so schnell, wie sich die Anspannung zwischen ihnen angestaut hatte, verpuffte sie wieder. Tony ließ die Fäuste hängen, von denen er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie geballt hatte. Steve lächelte, doch es war angespannt, von zu vielen Emotionen überlagert, die da nicht hingehörten: Bedauern, Müdigkeit und, was am schlimmsten war, Akzeptanz. Wie auch immer die Sache ausgehen würde, Steve würde das Ergebnis hinnehmen. Tony konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als Steve über seine Schulter hinweg Loki zunickte.  
  
"Tu es."  
  
*  
  
"Das gefällt mir nicht." Clint machte den Eindruck, als juckte es ihn danach einen Pfeil durch Lokis Hinterkopf zu jagen, sollte dieser auch nur einen falschen Finger krümmen.  
  
Sie hatten Thors Bruder Zutritt zu Steves Zelle gewährt und schauten nun alle angespannt zu, wie Loki mit geschlossenen Augen etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Seine langen, schmalen Finger lagen an Steves Schläfe. Offensichtlich war der körperliche Kontakt notwendig, damit der Lügengott seine Tricks durchführen konnte.  
  
"Wir können nichts tun, als ihm zu vertrauen", sagte Bruce, doch die Aussicht ließ ihn nicht besonders glücklich wirken. Nervös knetete er seine Hände und wenn man im richtigen Augenblick hinsah, konnte man sich einbilden, einen grünen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.  
  
Thor war wohl der einzige, der von den guten Absichten seines Bruders überzeugt war. Was nicht viel zu heißen hatte, wenn man sich Lokis Erfolgsbilanz in Sachen Rehabilitation ins Gedächtnis rief. "Mein Bruder mag vieles sein, aber er wäre nicht töricht genug, vor unser aller Augen ein Unheil zu versuchen."  
  
"Stimmt", meinte Natasha trocken. Um ihre Lippen spielte eine Härte und Verbissenheit, die ihre eigene Besorgnis verriet. "Das wäre nicht seine Art. Er würde es erst tun, sobald wir ihm den Rücken gekehrt haben."  
  
Tony stand einfach nur da und verfolgte das Schauspiel mit starrem Blick und verschränkten Armen. Er hatte die Gesichtsplatte wieder heruntergeklappt, damit er Steves Körperfunktionen besser im Auge behalten konnte. Mit etwas Glück würden die Scans auch etwas von Lokis Hokuspokus aufschnappen. Asgardische Magie – oder Magie im Allgemeinen – war verteufelt schwer mit irdischer Technik zu erfassen, aber der Energiefluss, der dabei stattfand, war durchaus messbar.  
  
Im Moment schien allerdings nicht viel zu passieren. Eine weitere Minute tickte auf der Digitalanzeige in Tonys linkem Augenwinkel vorbei und allmählich wurde er ungeduldig. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass Loki nur mit ihnen gespielt hatte-  
  
Es ging so schnell, dass selbst Clint und Natasha zusammenzuckten. Steves Hand schnellte vor und packte Lokis Unterkiefer mit unnachgiebiger Härte. Als sich seine Augen schlossen und wieder öffneten, waren sie pechschwarz.  
  
"Loki Laufeyson." Steve – der _andere_ Steve legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete interessiert sein Gegenüber. "So ist das also."  
  
Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an, der Trickstergott und der Fremde in Steves Körper, in einer Art grotesker Umarmung eingefroren. Die schwarzen Augen des anderen schienen nach etwas zu suchen, nach einer Frage, nach einer Antwort – Tony wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass der Griff um Lokis Unterkiefer nicht angenehm sein konnte. Loki ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Geh. Deine Zeit ist eine andere."  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen glühten auf, versprühten magische Energie in solchen Ausmaßen, dass Tonys Anzeigen verrückt spielten. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, nur um gegen Thors ausgestreckten Arm zu stoßen. "Warte", sagte der Donnergott und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist noch nicht vollendet."  
  
Das Glühen breitete sich um beide Körper aus, bis es sie vollständig umschlossen hatte. Ein Beben ging durch Steves Körper. Einen Herzschlag später erneut.  
  
Dann tat der Andere etwas, das Tony nicht erwartet hatte: Er lachte.   
  
"Dann soll es so sein." Er lachte und lachte, bis ihm die Luft ausging, bis er an etwas Unsichtbarem zu würgen schien und zu husten begann. Schmerz oder Wahnsinn ließen ihn in sich zusammenkrümmen, während seine Hand von Lokis Hals abrutschte. Das magische Glühen flimmerte, schien von Loki zu weichen und auf Steve überzugehen, wo es langsam aber sicher schwächer wurde.  
  
Loki trat zurück und Steve kippte nach vorne.  
  
Tony war der erste, der bei ihm war, um ihn aufzufangen. Selbst mit der Rüstung war es erschreckend, wie einfach er ihn wieder auf die Beine ziehen konnte. Tony hatte die Zahlen vor Augen, wusste, wie viel und wie schnell Steve in den letzten Wochen körperlich abgebaut hatte. Trotzdem - Tony hatte vergessen, wie _furchteinflößend_ es war.  
  
"Man hat wirklich nur Ärger mit dir, Cap", sagte er und war froh, dass der Stimmenmodulator die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme hielt. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, es- es geht. Ich brauche nur einen Moment."  
  
Schwer atmend hielt sich Steve an Tonys Arm fest. Er war leichenblass und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Was Tony aber wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war die Leere in seinen Augen: ein Anflug von Orientierungslosigkeit, der ihn bedrohlich auf seinen Füßen schwanken ließ. Steve murmelte etwas - vielleicht ein Fluch. Zumindest nahm Tony das an, denn er verstand die schnellen, abgehackten Worte nicht.  
  
"Bruce, check ihn durch."  
  
Sanft aber bestimmt übergab Tony ihn in Bruces Obhut, bevor er sich umdrehte und Loki ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Zelle drängte. Dieser gab sich zwar nicht überrascht, aber doch erstaunt über den plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er ließ sich mehrere Schritte rückwärts drängen, bis er abwehrend die Hand erhob. Tony packte ihn am Handgelenk, bevor er irgendwelche krummen Sachen versuchen konnte.  
  
"Tu es. Verhex mich und ich breche dir das Handgelenk." Oh, und in der Rüstung _konnte_ er das auch. Mit Leichtigkeit. Loki war fast genauso riesig wie sein Bruder, aber im Moment waren er und Tony trotzdem gleichauf was Größe und Stärke anging.  
  
"Ich bin lediglich erstaunt über die rohe Gewalt, die hier an den Tag gelegt wird." Lokis Augen weiteten sich pikiert, doch in seiner Stimme lag eindeutig Spott. "Man wird mir doch nicht Notwehr verweigern."  
  
"Das kommt darauf an, wie man Gewalt definiert", zischte Tony, der genug von den cleveren Sprüchen hatte. "Wenn auch nur eines seiner Haare am falschen Platz ist, dann schwöre ich-"  
  
"Dann was?", fuhr Loki dazwischen, kam ihm dabei so schnell so nah, dass Tony den Impuls unterdrücken musste zurückzuweichen. Der Blick grüner Augen wanderte über seine Gesichtsplatte, doch was Loki zu sehen glaubte, konnte Tony nicht sagen. "Und ich hatte immer geglaubt, Barton und Thor wären diejenigen, die am leichtesten zu Durchschauen sind. Mir scheint, das war ein Irrtum."  
  
Er warf einen Blick über Tonys Schulter hinweg, wo sich die anderen um Steve versammelt hatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich in Ordnung war. Sein Lächeln wurde lauernd.  
  
"Obacht, Stark. Du trägst deine Schwächen so offen zur Schau, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass noch niemand einen Nutzen daraus gezogen hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass der Captain der einzige ist, der sich dessen nicht gewahr ist."  
  
Tony verdankte es der Schwerfälligkeit der Rüstung, dass er nicht sichtbar zusammenzuckte.  
Jeder im Raum hätte es hören müssen, da war er sich sicher. Eingeschlossen Cap. Dennoch reagierte niemand auf seine Unterhaltung mit Loki, nur Clint warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
  
Dann fiel der Groschen: Loki hatte seine Lippen nicht bewegt. Eine der Anzeigen in Tonys Sichtfeld blinkte warnend und zeigte einen Energiefluss an, dort wo die Rüstung und Lokis Haut in Kontakt waren.  
  
 _In meinem Kopf_ , dachte er und wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder stinksauer sein sollte. _Du bist in meinem Kopf._  
  
Lokis Augenbraue zog einen amüsierten Bogen.  
  
"Stark, sieh dir das an!"  
  
Es war die Atemlosigkeit in Natashas Stimme, die Tonys Herz einen Satz machen ließ. Abrupt drehte er sich um. Bruce hatte einen von Steves Verbänden hochgeschoben, um die Verbrennungen zu prüfen. Zuerst hatte Tony keine Ahnung, was der Aufstand sollte, doch als er länger hinsah, erkannte er es ebenfalls: Die Wunden _heilten_. Langsam, kaum wahrnehmbar für das menschliche Auge, aber sie taten es. Was um Meilen besser war, als alles, was sie in den letzten Wochen versucht hatten.  
  
Als er sich wieder zu Loki drehte, erntete er einen Blick voller Triumph, den er knirschend über sich ergehen ließ. Tony hasste es, im Unrecht zu sein, aber dafür konnte er eine Ausnahme machen. Widerwillig ließ er von ihm ab.  
  
 _Ein Gefallen, Stark_ , hörte er Lokis Stimme noch einmal, während sich der Lügengott unsichtbaren Staub von der Kleidung wischte. _Zu meinen Bedingungen. Vergiss das nicht._  
  
Tony klappte die Gesichtsplatte hoch und erwiderte seinen Blick mit dem eisigen Grinsen, das er sonst für hartnäckige Militärvertreter oder schmierige Firmenhaie reservierte.  
  
 _Keine Panik. Ich bin vielleicht egozentrisch und sprunghaft - und wenn man Pepper glauben darf, auch wahnsinnig - aber ich halte meine Abmachungen. Solange du das gleiche tust._  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu Steve. Was den Rest betraf: Er war sich sicher, dass Loki ihn das nicht vergessen lassen würde.  
  
*  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Keine Schwindelanfälle? Keine Gedächtnislücken? Keine Bedürfnisse, die Weltherrschaft an dich zu reißen?"  
  
Tony wimmelte um Steve herum, der müde im Türrahmen zu seiner Suite stand und die Tirade mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Das Tablet in Tonys Hand piepste. Der Scan brachte das gleiche Ergebnis, was bereits unzählige Tests über den Nachmittag und Abend gezeigt hatten: Steves Körper war wieder vollkommen genesen. Er sah auch sehr viel besser aus als noch am Morgen. Vor zwei Stunden hatte er die Verbände abgelegt und wo vorher rote Verbrennungen gewesen waren, war nun wieder perfekte, glatte Haut zu sehen. Sein Hunger hatte sich ebenso zu Wort gemeldet: Steve hatte Tonys Kühlschrank innerhalb weniger Stunden geplündert - nicht, dass dort viel drin gewesen war.  
  
"Wirklich, Tony. Ich brauche einfach nur ein paar Nächte anständigen Schlaf." Ihm schien ein Gedanke zu kommen. "Apropos: Wo schläft Loki? Sollte nicht jemand auf ihn aufpassen?"  
  
"Der ist sicher verwahrt in deiner alten Zelle. Wir hielten es alle für das Beste. Und an JARVIS kommt er nicht unbemerkt vorbei. Aber … vielleicht sollte diese Nacht jemand bei _dir_ bleiben." Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste in bester Tony Stark-Manier, bei der ihm keine Frau widerstehen konnte. Pech nur, dass Steve keine Frau war. Oder auch nur ansatzweise interessiert an ihm.  
  
 _"Träumst du nachts von ihm? Stellst du dir vor, er könnte dein entartetes Verhalten gutheißen? Oder deine krankhaften Neigungen sogar teilen?"_  
  
Die Worte schlichen sich in seine Erinnerung und auf einmal kam er sich albern vor: Wie er vor Steves Tür stand und einem Mann Avancen machte, der ihn vor einer Weile nicht einmal leiden konnte. Für all die Flirt-Versuche, die er nur gemacht hatte, um Steve in Verlegenheit zu bringen (aber weitaus ernster gemeint waren, als er jemals zugeben würde). Dass er irgendwann zwischen der Chitauri-Invasion und ihrem höchst eigenen Exorzisten-Film verdammte _Gefühle_ für Captain America entwickelt hatte und jetzt nicht wusste, wohin damit. Ja, er kam sich ziemlich albern vor.  
  
Zumindest bis er Steves hochgezogene Augenbraue wahrnahm, das geschwungene Halblächeln, das Leuchten in seinen Augen. "Zum Beispiel du?"  
  
Tony schluckte. "Zum Beispiel."  
  
"Aber der Andere will dein Herz", erwiderte Steve leise und hob die Hand. Tony entging nicht die Wortwahl ( _Herz_ , nicht Reaktor) oder die Art und Weise, wie Steves Hand kurz vor seiner Brust halt machte, dort einfach in der Luft hing. Es juckte ihn, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen und die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, bis er gegen Steves Handfläche stoßen würde.  
  
"Wollte", korrigierte er stattdessen und bildete sich ein, die Wärme von Steves Hand beinahe auf seiner Brust zu spüren.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Er _wollte_ mein Herz. Vergangenheit."  
  
"Nicht, wenn er noch da ist." Steves Lächeln hatte etwas Herausforderndes und Tony versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was damit gemeint sein konnte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht hätte er in dem Fall bereits andere Pläne. So oder so denke ich, dass JARVIS ausreichen sollte für heute Nacht. Wenn er gut genug für Loki ist, sollte er mit mir keine Probleme haben."  
  
Die Illusion von Wärme verschwand, als Steve seine Hand zurückzog, ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt anlächelte und sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.  
  
 _Versteh schon._  
  
"Alles klar, Cap." Tony grinste noch immer - oder schon wieder, schwer zu sagen. So zu tun als ob alles bestens war, lag ihm so in Fleisch und Blut, dass er manchmal selbst nicht mehr wusste, wo seine Maske aufhörte. "Dann ruh dich aus und süße Träume."  
  
"Danke. Oh, und Tony?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Habt ihr jemals herausgefunden, wer der andere nun wirklich war?"  
  
Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Steve alles zu erzählen, ihm all die Theorien vorzulegen, die sie sich über die Zeit zurecht gelegt hatte. Es waren eine Menge. Auch wenn sie am Ende bei einer ganz anderen Lösung gelandet waren.   
  
Letztendlich schüttelte Tony den Kopf. Spielte es denn einen Rolle, solange es Steve nur wieder gut ging?  
  
Als er langsam den Gang zurück zu seiner Werkstatt trottete, fühlte er sich noch immer idiotisch ( _Captain America! Was hast du denn anderes erwartet?_ ). Hinter Steves Tür erklangen gedämpft die ersten Takte eines opulenten Musikstücks und Tony schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er stand schon fast außer Hörweite, konnte gerade noch so ein paar der Töne ausmachen, aber er _kannte_ die Melodie. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er kam einfach nicht auf den Titel. Schließlich gab er auf.   
  
Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass auch Tony wieder ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam.  
  
*  
  
Natürlich hatte Tony weitaus Besseres zu tun als zu schlafen. Also _bitte_.  
  
Sobald er die Werkstatt betrat, erfüllte ihn wieder das Adrenalin von Ideen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, und er erinnerte sich an ein halbes Dutzend unfertige Projekte, die nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Er befahl JARVIS die Musik aufzudrehen, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und blickte sich um. Woran er sich letztlich aufhing, waren die alten Kisten seines Vaters, die Fury-Schrägstrich-SHIELD ihm vor keinem halben Jahr vor die Nase gesetzt hatten und die er bald darauf nach New York hatte transportieren lassen.   
  
Ächzend zog Tony die größte von ihnen hervor. Auf der Oberfläche hatte sich eine leichte Staubschicht gebildet, die an mehreren Stellen von Fingerabdrücken und Ölspuren durchbrochen wurde, wo Tony sie angefasst und geöffnet hatte.   
  
Ganz oben auf lag ein brauner Kartonumschlag, genauso wie er ihn vor einigen Wochen dort abgelegt hatte. "Cap, Misssionsreporte" hatte er die Mappe mit einem gelben Post-It markiert. Er hatte sich damals einen Hinweis daraus erhofft, etwas das sie weiterbrachte. Dann entdeckten sie die Spur der Odin-Brüder und die Mappe war in Vergessenheit geraten.   
  
Es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle mehr, aber ... Tony schlug sie auf.  
  
 _… Hydras Forschungen basieren auf der nordischen Mythologie. Während sich darüber streiten lässt, inwiefern diese Elemente tatsächlich göttlichen Ursprungs sind, sind die Erfindungen Hydras überaus fortgeschritten und tödlich. Cpt. Steve Rogers brachte ein Beispielobjekt aus seinem letzten Einsatz in Italien, das vermutlich durch den Tesserakt mit Energie gespeist wurde ..._  
  
 _... der Tesserakt wurde 170 Kilometer südöstlich des zuletzt bekannten Absturzortes gefunden ..._  
  
Der Andere war verschwunden. Es sollte sie nicht mehr interessieren und dennoch ... Es war zu einfach gewesen, nicht wahr? Zu reibungslos. Tony konnte reibungslos nicht ausstehen. Weil es in den meisten Fällen bedeutete, dass der Knall danach nur umso größer war.  
  
Und was hatten Lokis Worte und das Lachen des Anderen zu bedeuten? Etwas hatten sie übersehen. Etwas Wichtiges. ( _"Loki Laufeyson. So ist das also."_ )  
  
Tony blätterte weiter und erstarrte.  
  
 _... Johann Schmidt, alias Red Skull, ist der Anführer der Nazi-Wissenschaftsdivision Hydra. Laut Aussagen unterlief er einer ähnlichen Prozedur wie bei Projekt Wiedergeburt, jedoch mit unvorhersehbaren Nebenwirkungen ..._   
  
"Rote Haut", sagte er zu dem Foto des Red Skulls, das in einer der Mappen lag. Trotz der Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahme bekam man eine gute Ahnung von der blutroten Haut, die das schädelartige Gesicht überzog. "Rote Haut und rote Flecken."  
  
Konnte es sein? Hektisch blätterte Tony weiter, suchte nach einer bestimmten Seite, nach einer bestimmten Information, die an seinen Erinnerungen nagte, er aber einfach nicht mehr abrufen konnte. Projekt Wiedergeburt … rote Flecken … der Tesserakt … ( _"Es geht darum, wieder zu Göttern aufzusteigen."_ ) und dann: _... Zuletzt wurde der Tesserakt am nördlichen Polarkreis in Gegenwart von Cpt. Steve Rogers und Red Skull gesichtet. Red Skull wurde laut Aussage bei Berührung mit dem Würfel vollständig desintegriert, Rogers stürzte zusammen mit Tesserakt und Flugzeug ab ..._  
  
Vollständig desintegriert! Man hatte niemals eine Leiche gefunden und das aus gutem Grund: Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Schmidt _in_ den Tesserakt gezogen wurde. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?  
  
//Sir!//  
  
Tony schreckte auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Auf den ersten Blick war es schwer zu sagen, wie spät es wirklich war (Tony hatte kein natürliches Licht in seiner Werkstatt), aber er war definitiv eine Weile in seine Unterlagen vertieft gewesen. Neben ihm flackerten die Bildschirme. Die Musik war aus.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
//Sir, es scheint Probleme mit der Stromzufuhr zu geben.//  
  
Sofort wurde Tony hellwach. "Ursache?"  
  
//Unbekannt. Es scheint lediglich die oberen Stockwerke zu be-//  
  
Mit einem Klacken das erschreckend endgültig klang gingen die Lichter um Tony herum aus. Normalerweise blinkte oder leuchtete immer etwas in seiner Werkstatt, mochten es Diagramme, Lämpchen, Monitore oder Strahler sein. Er säße wohl in absoluter Schwärze, wäre der bläuliche Schein seines Reaktors nicht gewesen. Zehn Sekunden später setzte die Notstromversorgung ein.  
  
"JARVIS?"  
  
//Verzeihung. Es scheint, unsere Systeme wurden kompromittiert.//  
  
Tonys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Die Systeme des Towers, ganz zu Schweigen von JARVIS' Servern, standen unter höchster Sicherheitsstufe. Selbst SHIELD hätte Probleme, sich einfach so einzuschleichen. "Ein Hacking-Angriff?"  
  
//Negativ. Die Beeinflussung scheint durch nicht-menschliche Mittel stattgefunden zu haben. Alle Parameter deuten darauf hin, dass Magie im Spiel war.//  
  
Scheiße. "Scanne das Gebäude nach Lokis Aufenthaltsort!"  
  
Während JARVIS' Systeme liefen, war Tony aufgesprungen und eilte in Richtung Werkbank, wo er die Armbänder zu seiner Rüstung heute Mittag hingeworfen hatte. Er hatte gerade beide Reifen angelegt, als JARVIS sich erneut meldete.  
  
//Negativ, Sir. Der Gefangene ist verschwunden.//


	7. Sturm

**Kapitel 6: Sturm**  
  
 _O Käpt’n, mein Käpt’n, zu End’ ist unsre Reis’  
wir haben jedes Riff umschifft, der Sieg war unser Preis.  
Am Kai entlang der Glockenklang, der Menge Lustgespinster;  
das Auge folgt dem festen Kiel, der Barke, wild und finster.  
O Herz, o mein Herze!  
O Tropfen feucht und rot,  
wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt’n liegt,  
gefallen, kalt und tot._  
\- O Captain My Captain, Walt Whitman  
  
  
Der Morgen graute bereits am Horizont, als die Avengers versammelt und in voller Montur vom Dach des Stark Towers abhoben, während Tony in seiner Rüstung vorausflog. Es war der Jungfernflug des Quinjets und Tony bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Stolz, dass der Jet die letzten Probleme wie Flugunsicherheiten und eigenwillige Computersysteme nicht mehr aufwies. Er hatte es satt gehabt, auf SHIELDs klapprige Flieger angewiesen zu sein.  
  
"Der Stromausfall ist keine 20 Minuten her", sagte Bruce über die Interkom-Leitung. "Er kann nicht weit sein."  
  
"Das wohl", brummte Thor. "Jedoch braucht mein Bruder weitaus weniger Zeit, um Unheil zu stiften."  
  
Insgeheim musste Tony zustimmen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Loki vorhatte, oder wohin er wollte, ganz zu schweigen ohne Verbündete. Er hatte aber eine ziemlich gute Idee, wie sie ihn finden konnten: Lokis Signatur war ein magisches Leuchtfeuer, das zumindest auf kurze Distanzen leicht zu erfassen war. Sie mussten nichts weiter tun, als ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Cap, denkst du es ist eine gute Idee, dass du schon wieder im Einsatz bist?", fragte er über eine separate Leitung, während er den anderen den Weg wies.  
  
Das leise, tiefe in sich Hineinlachen, das von Cap kam, stellte _Dinge_ mit Tony an. "Glaub mir, Tony, ich habe schon unter weitaus schlimmeren Bedingungen gekämpft."  
  
Loki schien sich nordöstlich des Stark Towers im Central Park abgesetzt zu haben, eigentlich zu nahe, um wirklich als Versteck zu dienen. Zumindest war dort jede Menge Grünfläche und die Uhrzeit garantierte, dass nicht allzu viele Zivilisten unterwegs waren. Nicht, dass Tony mit einem Kampf rechnete - außer der Tatsache, dass er _absolut_ mit einem Kampf rechnete. Immerhin ging es hier um Loki.  
  
Dieser stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen am Lake, als sie den Quinjet landeten. Loki schien die Dunstschwaden über der Wasseroberfläche zu beobachten. Gelegentlich tänzelte die Wasseroberfläche auf eine Weise, die ganz und gar nicht natürlich wirkte und sehr wahrscheinlich durch eine magische Beeinflussung seitens Loki zustande kam.  
  
"Loki!"  
  
Der Lügengott drehte sich nicht sofort um, doch seine Haltung verriet, dass er Thors Rufen durchaus wahrgenommen hatte. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken, die Tony in der morgendlichen Stille ungewöhnlich lang vorkamen, ließ Loki sich dazu herab zu antworten.  
  
"Seid ihr gekommen, um mich wieder einzusperren?"  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir dir kein freies Geleit durch Midgard gewähren können, Bruder. Das musste ich Odin versprechen. Mehr noch, das sind wir den Menschen schuldig, nach dem, was du angerichtet hast."  
  
Lokis Blick zuckte zu den Baukränen in nicht großer Entfernung, zu den Hochhäusern, die selbst Monate nach dem Chitauri-Angriff noch immer ihre Schäden offen zur Schau trugen. Tony konnte nicht sagen, was da in Loki vorging. Es war keine Reue, aber vielleicht eine Art Bedauern.  
  
"Ich habe nie nach eurer Einmischung verlangt", sagte er schließlich vage. "Die Dinge wären sonst anders verlaufen."  
  
"Ja, und wir wären alle tot, oder in Ketten", meinte Natasha trocken.  
  
Thor machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. "Loki, niemand wünscht dir zu schaden," - Tony verkniff sich den Blick hinüber zu Clint - ", aber du musst jetzt mit uns kommen."  
  
"Wozu? Damit ich weiterhin so gastlich von euch behandelt werden kann?" Loki tat einen Augenblick so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. "Nein. Ich denke, ich verzichte."  
  
"Komm mit uns", ergriff nun auch Steve das Wort und strecke Loki die Hand entgegen. Die Geste schien Loki aus irgendeinem Grund besonders zu amüsieren.  
  
"Oh nein. So leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen. Zuerst will ich ein bisschen Spaß."  
  
Die Wortwahl erschien Tony seltsam – "dir"? –, doch in dem Moment tat Steve einen Schritt nach vorne. Sein Blick wurde eindringlicher. "Denk an das, was du versprochen hast."  
  
"Oh, aber wusstest du das nicht, Captain? Ich lüge."  
  
Loki vollführte eine schnelle, kaum mit den Augen nachvollziehbare Handbewegung und ein langer Stab erschien in seiner Hand. Thor wählte genau diesen Moment, in seine Richtung zu springen. Vielleicht hatte er die Hoffnung, seinen Bruder zu überwältigen. In der Theorie wäre ihm das wohl auch gelungen, wenn er nicht direkt durch ihn hindurch gesprungen wäre.  
  
Der Lügengott erschien zwei Meter links von ihnen, lachte auf und schlug mit dem Fuß des Zauberstabes zweimal auf den Boden. Um sie herum erschien eine kleine Armee aus weiteren Lokis, alle identisch, von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war das erste Mal, dass Tony diese Art Magie gesehen hatte, aber er hatte genug davon gehört. Illusionen. Lokis ältester, wirkungsvollster Trick.  
  
"Du wirst es nie lernen, oder?", lachte der Schemen - _alle Schemen_ zur gleichen Zeit, während Thor sich wütend umdrehte.  
  
"Loki-" Steve machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Lügengott zu. Vielleicht wollte er ihn beschwichtigen oder verhandeln, doch er bekam nicht die Chance dazu. Clint legte einen Pfeil ein und spannte die Sehne seines Bogens.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass deine Illusionen uns aufhalten können?"  
  
"Mag sein. Aber das hier kann es."  
  
Lokis Lächeln war von der Marke Wahnsinn Deluxe. Wenn das schon kein Warnzeichen war, dann das giftgrüne Leuchten an der Spitze des Zauberstabes. Das Wasser des Lakes begann Wellen zu schlagen und zu Blubbern, als würde es kochen, und keinen Moment später explodierte eine Fontäne aus Wasser heraus. Halt, nein. Das war keine Fontäne – es war eine gewaltige, 500 Meter lange Säule, deren Ende verdächtig nach einem Kopf aussah. Eine verdammte _Wasserschlange_ , die sich über die Bäume des Central Parks schlängelte. Sie ließ einen markerschütternden, echsenartigen Schrei los, der Tony an Drachen denken ließ.  
  
"Oh Gott, ich hasse Magie."  
  
Als er sich umsah, war Bruce bereits grün, groß und verdammt sauer. Der Große stürzte sich auf die Schlange, noch bevor er Befehle empfangen konnte. Seine Faust ging direkt durch das Wasser hindurch und er brüllte wütend auf.  
  
"Versucht den Kampf im Park zu halten!", rief Steve dem Rest zu, während er den Schild vom Rücken zog und an den Arm schnallte.  
  
Die Schlange kreischte auf und raste in Richtung Midtown. Der Hulk sprang ihr mit einem gewaltigen Satz hinterher. Überall um sie herum schossen die Loki-Duplikate in die Luft, alle absolut identische, grün-schwarze Schemen, alle hielten auf eine andere Himmelsrichtung zu. Sie bewegten sich zu schnell und ihre Signatur war zu schwammig, als dass Tonys Sensoren sie tatsächlich hätte erfassen können. So viel dazu, den Kampf im Park zu halten.  
  
"Finde mich – wenn du kannst." Lokis Stimme kam von überall und nirgendwo her. Und wieder dieses "du". War es für Thor bestimmt? Eine persönliche Herausforderung unter Brüdern? Tony wünschte, er wüsste, warum es so an ihm nagte.  
  
Da die Schlange im Augenblick ein akuteres Problem darstellte, ignorierten sie Lokis Trugbilder fürs erste und setzten dem Wassermonster hinterher. Tony flog voraus, dicht hinter der Schlange her, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, wenn sie nichtsahnende Zivilisten oder Autos niedermähte.  
  
"JARVIS, irgendwelche Schwachstellen?"  
  
//Der Körper besteht zu 98,54 Prozent aus Wasser und zu 1,46 Prozent aus Verunreinigungen.//  
  
"Was du nicht sagst."  
  
Er beschleunigte, um am Körper der Schlange entlang zu fliegen und war ungewollt beeindruckt - das Mistding war wirklich, wirklich groß. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er einen grünen Schatten herannahen sehen.  
  
"Bruce, warte!", wollte er rufen, doch der Hulk hörte schon längst nicht mehr auf ihn. Noch im Laufen sprang er mehrere Meter in die Höhe und streckte die Arme nach dem Körper der Schlange aus, nur um direkt hindurchzugreifen. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, sprang, hämmerte immer weiter mit seinen Fäusten auf sie ein, bis sie langsamer wurde. Sie wand sich zuckend in der Luft, richtete ihren gigantischen Kopf neu aus und schien die herannahenden Avengers mit ihrem wässrigen Auge böse anzustarren.  
  
Wunderbar. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Unten auf der Straße kamen Steve und Natasha angerannt. Dabei riefen sie immer wieder Leuten zu, die um diese Zeit bereits unterwegs waren – Postboten, Jogger, Taxifahrer, Pendler –, bedeuteten ihnen umzukehren oder gaben Anweisungen wie sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten.  
  
Über Tony raste Thor mit Mjölnir in einer Hand und Clint im anderen Arm vorbei. Er setzte den Bogenschützen auf dem Vorsprung eines Wohnblocks ab und rief angewidert: "Schlangen-Gezücht!"  
  
Dann begann er, seinen Hammer in der Luft zu wirbeln, bis sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen zusammen brauten. Ein Blitzschlag löste sich, traf die Schlange am Kopf. Kleine, weißleuchtende Blitze tanzten über ihren gesamten Körper und das Kreischen, das sie von sich gab, wertete Tony als Schmerzenslaut. _Jetzt ist sie sauer._  
  
Die Schlange brüllte auf und fing an zu glühen. Dächer erzitterten, Risse bildeten sich im Asphalt der Straße. Und dann fing die Stadt an auseinander zu fallen. Der Boden riss auf und Rohrleitungen peitschten wie lange Tentakel aus dem Boden. Tony konnte sehen, wie Steve und Natasha sich mit einem Hechtsprung über eine Autohaube in Sicherheit bringen konnten, bevor sie in das klaffende Loch in der Straße gerissen werden konnten.  
  
Ein riesiges Etwas schoss von hinten an Tony vorbei. Er verdankte es nur seinen Sensoren und JARVIS' Warnung, dass er rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass es ein Wasserturm war. Und es war beileibe nicht der einzige: Dutzende Türme lösten sich kreischend und quietschend von ihren Verankerungen auf New Yorker Dächern und flogen zielstrebig auf die Schlange zu.  
  
"Was zum …?", konnte er Natasha noch über die Leitung murmeln hören, dann sah er es auch.  
  
Die Leitungen und Wassertürme fingen an, sich mit der Schlange zu _verbinden_. Die Teile, die groß genug waren, fügten sich nahtlos in den Körper ein und wurden von Wasser umschlossen. Andere legten sich um die Schlange wie ein überdimensionales Drahtgestell, eine gigantische Rüstung aus Metall, Holz und Plastik. Ein paar der Türme bekamen Risse, platzten auf und ließen brackiges Wasser auf die Straße niederregnen.  
  
//Der Körper besteht jetzt zu 63 Prozent aus Wasser, die weiteren 37 Prozent setzen sich aus Aluminium, Holz, Zink, Stahl und diversen Kunststoffen zusammen//, verkündete JARVIS eine Spur selbstgefälliger. //Möchten Sie eine Aufstellung der genauen Zusammensetzung – Sir?//  
  
Zumindest für dieses Mal sparte Tony sich die schnippische Antwort und flog tiefer. Was zur Hölle hatte Loki mit dieser Aktion vor?  
  
Ein Brummen ging über das Interkom, ein leises, tiefes Geräusch, das Tony nicht orten konnte. Zuerst dachte er, dass die Magie in der Luft die Übertragung störte. Bis ihm klar wurde, dass Steve summte. Die Melodie kam Tony vage bekannt vor, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Lachen ertönte, mehrfach verstärkt und aus allen Richtungen. Offensichtlich war es Loki alleine zu langweilig gewesen, vielleicht brauchte er für seine Allüren auch nur mehr Publikum – Tatsache war, dass er sich zu ihrer kleinen Runde wieder hinzu gesellt hatte. Und mit ihm auch seine Doppelgänger, die jetzt anfingen zusätzliches Chaos zu stiften.  
  
Inmitten all dieser Unruhe war Steve plötzlich stehen geblieben. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, summte leise vor sich hin und schien ... nach etwas Ausschau zu halten? Schließlich schien er es gefunden zu haben, denn er machte einen Schritt nach vorne – bis Natasha ihn am Arm griff.  
  
"Cap, die Zivilisten!"  
  
Einige der Lokis hatten sich dazu entschlossen eine Gruppe fliehender Fußgänger aufzuscheuchen. Steve fluchte (Tony stutzte – Cap und Fluchen?), warf noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter und folgte dann Black Widow.  
  
Tony wollte den beiden schon zu Hilfe eilen, doch dann sah er, wie eine weitere Truppe Lokis von Dach zu Dach flimmerte und genau auf Clints Aussichtspunkt zuhielt. Cap und Widow würden schon zurecht kommen, aber Hawkeye brauchte jetzt Rückendeckung.  
  
Noch im Flug feuerte er Streukörper auf die Schemen ab. Dann raste er selbst mitten durch sie hindurch, feuerte einen Repulsorstrahl nach dem anderen und – darauf war er besonders stolz – kickte einen der Lokis dabei schwungvoll vom Dach. Trotzdem zeigte sein Einsatz nur mäßigen Erfolg. Es war wie ein Kampf gegen die Hydra: Für jede Illusion, die Tony auslöschte, kamen zwei oder drei neue nach.  
  
"Leute, habe ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich Magie hasse?", rief Tony über das Interkom , als er sich wieder zurückzog, und erntete ein ungnädiges Schnauben von Clint.  
  
"Was du nicht sagst!"  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit unseren Freunden vom Helicarrier? Ein bisschen Unterstützung wäre nicht schlecht!"  
  
"SHIELD weiß Bescheid", kam es von Clint, zusammen mit dem Geräusch von mehreren Pfeilen, die abgefeuert wurden. "Sie sind unterwegs."  
  
Und wieder summte Steves Stimme über die Leitung, wieder diese Melodie. Tony war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Oper sein musste, aber er kam einfach nicht dahinter welche. Es machte ihn _wahnsinnig_.  
  
"JARVIS, spiel mal bitte SoundHound für mich. Die Melodie, die Cap da ständig summt - wie lautet der Titel?"  
  
Der Schwanz der Schlange schlug nach ihm aus, doch Tony machte eine elegante Rolle darunter hindurch, bevor er auf der anderen Seite wieder nach oben schoss. JARVIS' Stimme mischte sich unter das Grollen von Metall und Wassermassen, die sich schwerfällig neu ausrichteten.  
  
"Was?"  
  
//... ich sagte: Götterdämmerung aus dem Ring des Nibelungen von Richard Wagner.//  
  
Tonys Gedanken gingen in Leerlauf über. Über ihm wand sich die Schlange ein weiteres Mal. Er versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch seine Bewegungen fühlten sich zäh an und seine Gedanken hingen noch immer bei diesem einen Wort fest: Wagner. Er reagierte zu spät. Die Wucht des Schlages traf ihn an der Seite und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft, bis er sich mit spuckenden Repulsoren in der Luft abfing. Seine Hände zitterten und er schlingerte bedrohlich in der Luft.  
  
//Sir?//  
  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.  
  
"Iron Man, alles klar?"  
  
Tonys Kopf fuhr herum und da unten stand er: Steve in seiner Uniform, den Schild halb erhoben, falls unerwartet etwas angreifen sollte, und sah ihn fragend an. Bildete Tony es sich ein oder waren seine Augen unter der Maske schwarz?  
  
Er nickte, nur um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln. "Das ist echt das Letzte. Ich komme mir vor wie die Hobbits gegen die fette Riesenspinne."  
  
Und dann sagte Steve etwas, das Tony bereits befürchtet hatte: "Wie was?"  
  
"Ekelhafte Riesenspinne? Frodo, der weinerliche Hobbit? Sam, sein pummeliger-" Tony zögerte kurz, als ihm eine Idee kam, und er sagte: "Arzt?"  
  
"Wenn du meinst", schnappte Steve irritiert zurück und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
Tonys Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.  
  
Es war nicht einfach nur eine verpasste Anspielung auf ein bisschen Popkultur. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sam der verdammte Gärtner war – Steve _liebte_ diese Bücher. Er liebte sie so abgöttisch, dass er sogar von sich aus gefragt hatte, ob es eine Verfilmung gab. Seine Augen waren tellergroß gewesen, als er die Kulissen bestaunt hatte.  
  
Steve war vielleicht nicht der Typ für humorvolles Geplänkel über das Interkom – aber ein solcher Fehler wäre ihm aufgefallen. Mehr noch: _Wagner_. Steve summte das Stück schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, und was das bedeutete, war leider eindeutig. Es war noch nicht vorbei.  
  
 _Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!_  
  
Schmidt musste sich ziemlich sicher fühlen, wenn er sich solch eine Blöße gab. Und dann war da noch Lokis Aufforderung: _Finde mich._  
  
Tonys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Schmidt suchte nach einer alternativen Energiequelle, doch mit Loki an seiner Seite brauchte er das gar nicht. Er brauchte weder den Tesserakt, noch den ARK-Reaktor. Was hatte er damals gesagt? _"Es geht darum, wieder zu Göttern aufzusteigen."_ Mit wem konnte man dieses Ziel besser erreichen, als mit einem nordischen Gott höchstselbst?  
  
Wut brauste in Tony auf. Wut und Hass auf Schmidt, auf Loki, der sie verarscht hatte, auf sich selbst, weil er es nicht durchschaut hatte. Das konnten sie nicht zulassen! Er musste die anderen warnen, er musste Schmidt aufhalten, er musste-  
  
Er musste _Steve_ aufhalten. Darauf lief es hinaus, oder nicht? Wenn Schmidt und Loki und gemeinsame Sache machten … Wenn Schmidt durch Lokis Magie Steves Körper übernommen hatte ... wie wahrscheinlich war es dann, dass Steve noch irgendwo da drin war? Sie hatten Steve doch schon so gut wie verloren.  
  
 _Wahrscheinlichkeiten sind nicht fair._  
  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und aus der Wut wurde etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl der Kälte, das durch seine Eingeweide kroch und ihm den Atem nahm. Das war er dann wohl: Plan B.  
  
Tony lachte leise auf, ein trockener, bitterer Laut, der durch seine Kehle riss. Obwohl er immer wieder darauf gepocht hatte, ein Futurist zu sein, hatte er es nicht kommen sehen.  
  
"Wo ist Loki?!", rief Steve durch das Interkom, während er sich unter einem Regen aus Staub und Trümmern wegduckte, als die Schlange an einem Apartmenthaus entlang schrammte.  
  
Tony ließ die Scanner laufen und konnte mindestens sechs verschiedene Lokis ausmachen, aber er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Der Schweiß rann ihm in Strömen die Stirn herunter. Trotzdem war ihm eiskalt. Wenn er nichts unternahm, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Steve ihnen in den Rücken fallen würde. _Nein, nicht Steve_ , musste er sich in Erinnerung rufen. _Schmidt._  
  
Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, aber das machte es nicht leichter.  
  
 _"Du bist der einzige, den ich darum bitten kann."_  
  
"Loki auf 8 Uhr!"  
  
Er landete auf der Straße, deutete wahllos auf eine der Projektionen und weil Steve seinen Anweisungen inzwischen genauso blind folgte wie umgekehrt, drehte dieser sich in die Richtung. Der Schild wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, traf – und flog sauber durch die Gestalt hindurch. Irgendwo zwischen Schutt und Trümmern blieb er liegen.  
  
"Das war der Falsche!" Die Worte gingen fast im Lärm einer weiteren Explosion unter, doch Tony hörte den Ärger, die Verwunderung über die Fehlinformation heraus.  
  
Steve stand keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, ohne Schild und Deckung. Ahnungslos. Angreifbar. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Tony dankbar für die Gesichtsplatte, den Stimmenmodulator, all die Dinge die ihn von der Außenwelt abschirmten und es praktisch unmöglich machten ihn zu lesen.  
  
 _"Ich habe Angst, Tony."_  
  
Ein Versuch. Danach würde Schmidt wissen, was er vorhatte. Er hatte einen Versuch und der musste sitzen. Ein leises Sirren ertönte, als er die Hand mit dem glühenden Repulsor erhob.  
  
"Iron Man?"  
  
Selbst unter der Maske konnte er Steves Verwirrung herauslesen, die langsam dämmernde Erkenntnis, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und, oh, es war so _einfach_. Zu zielen, die Schwachstellen in Steves Rüstung zu lokalisieren, die richtige Menge an Energie zu berechnen, um seine Rüstung zu durchschlagen. Es war so erschreckend einfach, dass Tony sich fragte, warum es noch niemand vor ihm getan hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Den Bösewichten der Welt hatte allen ein entscheidender Vorteil gefehlt.  
  
"... Tony?"  
  
Steve vertraute Tony. Er vertraute darauf, dass Tony tat, was getan werden musste.  
  
 _"Mit meinem Leben."_  
  
"Sorry, Cap."  
  
Tony hielt die Luft an.  
  
Und schoss.  
  
*  
  
Es war die Stille, die Tony am meisten traf. Der fehlende Aufschrei, als sich Steves Augen weiteten. Als er sich krümmte und einfach in sich zusammenfiel wie ein Kartenhaus. Wie er zwischen Schutt und Staub und Glassplittern liegen blieb, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Stille. Es war lächerlich und absolut unmöglich: Um sie herum wütete noch immer die Schlange im Kampf mit dem Hulk, Blitze knisterten über ihnen in der Luft, Stimmen riefen wirr über die Interkom-Leitung. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendwo in der nächsten Straße einer von Clints Pfeilen explodierte, aber er _hörte_ es nicht. In seinen Ohren pochte laute, unerträgliche Stille.  
  
Flüssigkeit sickerte unter Steve hervor, dunkel, glänzend und rot, und Tonys Atem stockte.  
  
JARVIS sagte etwas, doch er hörte es nicht. Tony brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er zu weit weg stand, dass die Rüstung auf die Entfernung nichts messen konnte, dass die Blitze und die Magie in der Luft seine Systeme völlig auf den Kopf stellten. Mit einem atemlosen _Ah_ ließ er die Hände sinken und ging auf den leblosen Körper zu.  
  
Tony wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, wenn er dort angekommen war. _Tot_ , dachte er. _Er ist tot, Tony. Nichts mehr zu machen._ Er konnte nicht anders: Er musste auflachen. Es war bitter und trocken und Tony erstickte fast daran. Er hatte getan, was Steve von ihm verlangt hatte. Er hatte die schwierige Entscheidung getroffen und Steve hatte dafür bezahlt. Mit seinem Leben.  
  
"Bist du jetzt stolz auf mich, Cap?", wollte er wissen, aber er bekam nie eine Antwort.  
  
Langsam beugte er sich vor, wollte nach Steves Schulter greifen und ihn auf den Rücken drehen, doch da traf ihn etwas an der Schulter. Die Wucht war so stark, dass er sie selbst durch die Rüstung hindurch noch spürte und mehrere Meter davonschlitterte. Staubwolken stoben unter seinen Stiefeln auf, als er zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Was soll dieser Wahnsinn?" Mjölnir flog zischend zurück in die Hand, die ihn geworfen hatte. Thors Finger spannten sich um den Griff seines Hammers. "Warum greifst du deine eigenen Mitstreiter an?"  
  
Thors Stimme konnte furchteinflößend und beeindruckend zugleich sein, wenn er wütend war. Seine Worte hallten vorwurfsvoll über die leere Straße, doch in seinen Augen lag ehrliche Verwirrung. Wie nur selten in seinem Leben fehlte es Tony an Worten.  
  
"Was hat Iron Man jetzt wieder für eine Scheiße gebaut?", kam es von Clint über das Interkom. "Sagt mir nicht, er hatte einen Kurzschluss. Das-"  
  
"Es ist Cap." Glas knirschte. Als sie sich umdrehten, stand Natasha bei ihnen und starrte auf Steves Körper hinab. Ihr Blick war eine seltsame Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neutralität, die Tony nicht deuten konnte. "Es hat ihn erwischt."  
  
Die Stille über Clints Leitung war bezeichnend.  
  
Dann explodierte die Welt über ihnen in einem Regen aus Zementbrocken, Brackwasser und noch mehr Glas. Lokis Schlange hatte ihren Weg zurück zu ihnen gefunden und das halbe zehnte Stockwerk eines Hochhauses mit einem einzigen Schwanzhieb mitgerissen. Irgendwo in der Nähe brüllte der Hulk auf. Tony schnappte sich Black Widow und schoss mit ihr nach oben, bevor sie getroffen werden konnten. Um Thor machte er sich keine Sorgen. Der fand immer einen Weg. Aber Steve … Tony versuchte die Trümmer zu scannen, versuchte einen Körper auszumachen, wo jetzt nur noch Schutt lag. Sie landeten auf dem Hochhausdach, auf dem auch Clint war, dicht gefolgt von Thor.  
  
"Es war der Andere, nicht wahr?" Natashas Stimme ging in dem Tosen beinahe unter.  
  
"Es war Johann Schmidt, Leute." Tonys Worte kamen mechanisch, ohne dass er darüber nachdachte. "Loki hat uns reingelegt. Sie haben gemeinsame Sache gemacht, er und der Andere. Red Skull. Es war der verdammte Red Skull, von Anfang an. Glaubt mir, es ist besser so. Steve war praktisch verschwunden."  
  
"Du Narr", bellte Thor. Es hätte bedrohlich wirken müssen, wie er auf Tony zuschritt, doch seine Augen waren groß und verständnislos. "Es hätte einen anderen Weg geben müssen! Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg!"  
  
Natasha ging dazwischen. "Nein, Thor. Manchmal gibt es den nicht."  
  
Thors Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse und Clint gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. Etwas in Natashas Augen schien zu erlöschen. Tony war nie ganz hinter ihre Fassade gedrungen, konnte sie nur selten lesen, doch er wusste, dass sie Steve respektierte. Respektiert hatte. Ihr Blick wurde kalt. Tonys Gesicht fühlte sich taub an. Jeder gab vor nicht zu bemerken, wie Thor sich mit dem Arm über die Augen wischte.  
  
"Was jetzt?" Black Widow zurrte ihren elektrischen Handschuh fest, während sie niemand im Speziellen ansprach. Eine Welle der Übelkeit erfasste Tony, doch er hatte keine Zeit dafür, keine Zeit für seine sich im Kreis drehenden Gedanken ( _er ist tot er ist tot ich habe ihn umgebracht tot tot tot_ ).  
  
Zitternd atmete er ein und aus. So tun als ob. Das konnte er. Darin war er großartig. "Bruce gibt sein Bestes, aber alleine kann er es nicht mit der Schlange aufnehmen. Thor, gib ihm Rückendeckung. Haltet sie in Schach und versucht sie von den Wohngebieten wegzulocken. Widow, Hawkeye, wir nehmen uns Lokis Spiegelbilder vor."  
  
Clints Finger glitten über einen seiner Pfeile, als er nickte. "Sorry Thor, aber dieses Mal mache ich ihn kalt." Es klang nicht wie eine Drohung, sondern wie ein Versprechen. Ausnahmsweise widersprach der Donnergott nicht. Mit wirbelndem Hammer und einem gewaltigen Satz war er wieder in der Luft. Tony reichte Natasha eine Hand. Keinen Augenblick später setzte er sie unten auf der Straße ab, bevor er selbst wieder nach oben schoss und nach einem von Lokis Doppelgängern Ausschau hielt.  
  
Das Viertel sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen: Straßenabschnitte waren aufgerissen, Autos lagen eingedellt oder mit dem Dach auf der Straße, Schaufensterscheiben waren zersplittert. Was nicht mit Staub und Trümmern bedeckt war, stand Zentimeter tief in trübem Wasser, das aus aufgebrochenen Leitungen leckte oder in Schwallen aus dem Maul der Wasserschlange spritzte. Zumindest die Zivilisten hatte Cap- hatten sie zum größten Teil evakuieren können.  
  
//Sir!// Drei Fadenkreuze markierten drei Ziele, die sowohl optisch als auch von ihren Werten her keinen Unterschied aufwiesen. Welcher der Gestalten konnte der echte Loki sein? Tony beschloss, dass es vorerst keine Rolle spielte. Er ging in einen Sturzflug über und feuerte drei gezielte Schüsse ab, die alle ins Leere gingen. Dadurch, dass sich die Schemen so schnell bewegten, konnte er nie sicher sein, ob und wann sie die Position gewechselt hatten. Im einen Moment konnte er noch gegen den echten Loki kämpfen, nach einem Blinzeln konnte es nur noch eine Kopie sein.  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern ertönte, als Thor mit Mjölnir weitere Blitze heraufbeschwor. Bruce - der Hulk hatte sich am oberen Teil der Schlange festgekrallt und hämmerte grollend auf ihren Kopf ein. Er war der einzige, der den Zwischenfall mit Cap nicht mitbekommen hatte, und das war auch besser so. Später würde Bruce davon erfahren und er würde versuchen mit Tony darüber zu reden, während Tony wie immer so tat, als wäre die Welt ein bunter Ponyhof mit Scotch und Drogen. Wenn sie die Sache denn überlebten. Momentan standen die Chancen dafür nicht besonders gut.  
  
Obwohl Thor und Bruce die Schlange mit Faust- und Hammerschlägen eindeckten, reichte es nicht aus, um ihr ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Sobald Mjölnir ein gigantisches Stück herausschlug und dreckige Wasserfontänen hervorspritzten, löste sich unter kreischendem Metall ein weiterer Wasserturm von einem der Dächer, um die Lücke zu schließen. Am Boden war Natasha in ein Handgemenge mit zwei der Lokis verwickelt. Trotz ihrer blitzschnellen Bewegungen, landete sie kaum einen Treffer, trat ins Leere oder schlug haarscharf an ihren Köpfen vorbei. Tony fällte einen Doppelgänger nach dem anderen, doch es schien nichts zu ändern.  
  
Sie waren am Verlieren.  
  
Sie mochten ein Team sein, aber sie hatten zu wenig Erfahrung miteinander, waren nicht eingespielt genug, um den Verlust eines Teammitgliedes so einfach kompensieren zu können. Ohne Cap fehlte ihnen das Bindeglied, das einen verrückten Haufen wie ihren zusammen hielt. Steve hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen Draht zu ihnen allen zu finden. Und jetzt war er-  
  
"Stark, ich glaube, ich habe ihn." Natashas Stimme kam abgehackt und keuchend über das Interkom. Während ihre Faust durch das Gesicht einer Projektion hindurchschlug, gab sie die Position für eines der Dächer durch.  
  
"Bestätige", sagte nun auch Clint. "Habe freie Schussbahn."  
  
Tony ließ einen weiteren Doppelgänger mit einem Repulsorstrahl hochgehen, bevor er seinen Blick wandern ließ und die Gestalt auf dem Dach des Hochhauses ausmachen konnte. Auch bei ihr spielten seine Anzeigen verrückt, doch die schiere Ansammlung an magischer Energie und die Ruhe, mit der sie da oben stand, verrieten ihn. Typisch Loki: der ewige Beobachter, immer nahe genug am Geschehen, um die Show zu genießen. Wenn sie ihn ausschalten oder zumindest ablenken konnten, musste er die Kontrolle der Schlange aufgeben. Nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit konnte das Blatt wieder zu ihren Gunsten wenden.  
  
"Tu es!" _Verdammt nochmal, tu es und bring es zu Ende._  
  
Clint schoss. Und auf einmal schien alles eine Spur langsamer zu gehen. Tony glaubte, Black Widow unten am Boden den Atem anhalten zu sehen, glaubte den Hulk aufbrüllen zu hören, ja, er bildete sich sogar ein, Clints Pfeil durch die Luft zischen zu sehen. Es war eine perfekte Flugbahn, ein leichter Bogen, um die Distanz zu überbrücken, und genug Wucht dahinter, um auch für einen Gott wie Loki unangenehm zu werden.  
  
Wenn er nur sein Ziel erreicht hätte.  
  
Wenige Meter bevor er Loki traf, flog etwas dazwischen. Der Pfeil zerbarst und segelte zu Boden, während das Ding – ein verwischter Schatten, eine _Scheibe_ – einen Bogen beschrieb, Clint von den Füßen riss und sirrend zurück zu seinem Besitzer flog. Das Geräusch war vertraut, ein vibrierender Singsang von einem Gegenstand, den Tony inzwischen überall wieder erkannt hätte: Caps Schild.  
  
Fuck.  
  
*  
  
"Schmidt!"  
  
Hätte Tony noch einen letzten Beweis für seine Vermutung gebraucht - das hämische, uncharakteristische Grinsen, das sich auf Steves Gesichtszüge stahl, wäre es gewesen.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte er Tonys Angriff überlebt und es irgendwie aus den Trümmern herausgeschafft. Er hatte die Kapuze abgestreift und die Captain America-Uniform war an vielen Stellen hoffnungslos zerrissen. Darunter war jedoch unversehrte Haut zu erkennen. Tony war hin- und hergerissen zwischen unsäglicher Erleichterung und kochender Wut, denn Schmidts Augen bedachten ihn mit einem spöttischen, schwarzen Blick. Es war noch nicht vorbei.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang Tony vom Boden ab und überbrückte damit die Strecke zwischen ihnen. Er feuerte einen Repulsorstrahl, der aber nur gegen den Schild prallte, zischend reflektiert wurde und sich hinter Tony verlor.  
  
Ein Tritt ging dicht an Tonys Gesichtsplatte vorbei, dann begann Schmidt gnadenlos auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er war ein ähnlich starker, wendiger Nahkämpfer wie Steve, auch wenn sich ihre Techniken in einem entscheidenden Punkt unterschieden: Steve kämpfte, um zu gewinnen. Red Skull kämpfte, um zu töten.  
  
"Ich hätte es schon bei der Opernmusik wissen müssen", spottete Tony und blockte einen von Schmidts Schlägen. "Steve hat vielleicht keine Ahnung von Musik, aber so beschissen ist sein Geschmack auch nicht."  
  
Er hatte Wagner noch nie leiden können.  
  
"Es ist ein Jammer, Anthony. Du und dein Reaktor, ihr hättet mir zu Größe verhelfen können. Aber für dich ging es immer nur um den Captain. Keinerlei-" Die Kante des Schilds schrammte über Tonys Brustplatte, als er sich nicht schnell genug wegduckte. "-Ambitionen."  
  
"Den Reaktor kannst du vergessen. Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
"Oh, das lässt sich einrichten." Wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen. "Aber ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Ich habe etwas Besseres gefunden."  
  
Also doch: Loki. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es vorher einfach nur nicht bemerkt hatte, oder ob es erst jetzt ersichtlich wurde, doch Steves Körper war von einem schwachen, magischen Leuchten umgeben. Vielleicht hatte Loki ihn so geheilt oder beschützt. Scheiße, wahrscheinlich hatte Loki ihm so auch ermöglicht, durch all die Tests zu schlüpfen und JARVIS zu täuschen.  
  
Loki - der _echte_ , wenn Tony sich nicht völlig täuschte - stand noch immer dort, wo sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatten. Offensichtlich schien er es nicht für nötig zu halten, sich weiter zu verbergen. Offensichtlich schien er es auch nicht für nötig zu halten, einen Finger für Schmidt krumm zu machen. Im Gegenteil beobachtete das Schauspiel mit unverhohlener Neugier. Wenn die beiden tatsächlich Verbündete waren, dann musste es eine wirklich lausige Abmachung sein.  
  
"Loki tut, was er will. Ich würde mich nicht zu sehr auf ihn verlassen." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Natasha herannahen und machte den Fehler seine Deckung offen zu lassen.  
  
Er sah es zuerst, bevor er es fühlte: Wie Schmidt sich unter Tonys Schlag hinwegduckte und den Schild gegen Tonys Oberschenkel rammte. Mit der Wucht dahinter durchtrennte das Vibranium sauber die Aluminium-Titan-Schicht. Etwas in Tonys Bein knackte. Funken sprühten, als Leitungen gekappt wurden. Erst dann kam der Schmerz. Tony brüllte auf, aber noch stand er, deshalb holte er wieder mit der Faust aus. Sein Schlag traf auf solides Vibranium, doch Schmidt war lange genug beschäftigt, damit Natasha mit ihrer Glock auf ihn zielen konnte. Ein perfekt gezielter Streifschuss sorgte dafür, dass der Schild aus seinem Griff rutschte und zu Boden fiel. Scheppernd rollte er davon.  
  
Tony wurde mitsamt der Rüstung zu Boden gerissen. Die Wucht der Erschütterung und der Schmerz in seinem Bein ließ ihn für einen Moment die Orientierung verlieren. Schließlich ging eine zweite Erschütterung durch die Rüstung, dann wieder und wieder, bis Tony klar wurde, was passierte. Schmidt war über ihm und seine Fäuste hämmerten mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers auf ihn ein.  
  
Er verpasste Schmidt einen Kopfstoß, der ihn kurzzeitig betäubte. Tonys Hand schoss nach oben, packte eines von Schmidts Handgelenken, drückte zu. Ein übelerregendes Knacken ertönte, als etwas unter dem eisernen Griff brach. Die Elle vielleicht. Oder einer der Handwurzelknochen. Tony zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Steve ..."  
  
Sein Zögern war ein weiterer Fehler. Große Hände (Steves makellose, wundervollen Hände) griffen nach Tonys Kopf. Kurz spürte er ein Zerren durch die Rüstung gehen, als ob Schmidt versuchte, ihm den Helm herunter zu reißen. Dann rammte er ihn mit Wucht zurück gegen den Asphalt und Tony sah Sterne. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Das ist dein Problem, Anthony"- es knackte hörbar -"Steve ist weg"- ein paar der Anzeigen fingen an zu flackern -"und du hast versagt!"  
  
Oh ja, er hatte gehörig versagt. Nicht mehr lange, und er brauchte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen.  
  
Doch dann war da Natasha – gesegnet seien ihre Ninja-Künste –, die aus dem Nichts auftauchte und einen üblen Tritt gegen Schmidts Unterkiefer landete. Ihr Schwung riss ihn von Tony herunter und zusammen rollten sie in einem Knäuel aus Fäusten und Tritten über den Boden.  
  
Tony versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Caps Schild hatte ihm nicht nur das Bein gebrochen. Eine der Platten war so verbogen, dass sie sich in der Mechanik verkeilt hatte. Sein rechtes Bein war ein totes Gewicht, das stocksteif und gerade blieb, egal, wie sehr er versuchte es zu bewegen.  
  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.  
  
Er überschlug seine Möglichkeiten, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, erklang eine wohl bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf: _"Kannst du vollenden, was du angefangen – und noch wichtiger: versprochen – hast?"_  
  
Schritte kamen scharrend näher, bis sich ein bleiches Gesicht mit giftgrünen Augen in sein Blickfeld schob. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob es wirklich Loki war oder einer seiner zahlreichen Doppelgänger, aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf war real.  _"Zu töten, was man zu lieben glaubt - das fordert mehr als ein Versprechen."_  
  
Tony wollte ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Alles, was er zustande brachte, war zitternd einen Repulsor auf ihn zu richten. Loki schien unbeeindruckt. "Was weißt du schon von Liebe?"  
  
"Sprach der Mann ohne Herz", konterte Loki und legte den Kopf schief. Er tippte Tony auf die Brust, bevor über ihn hinweg blickte. Tony konnte Blitze knistern hören und wusste, wonach Loki Ausschau hielt. "Jedoch ... möglicherweise sind wir uns darin nicht so unähnlich."  
  
Sie sahen einander an. Im Nachhinein war er sich nicht sicher, was ihm in jenem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Was ihn davon abhielt einfach zu schießen. Eine Ahnung vielleicht. Resignation. Oder ein Anflug von Wahnsinn. Schlussendlich aber ließ er den Arm sinken.  
  
Lokis Lächeln war überraschend ... normal. Frei von jeglicher Boshaftigkeit und fast schon ein wenig mitfühlend. Aber das konnte auch nur Einbildung sein, eine Nebenwirkung von den stechenden Schmerzen, die sein Bein hochkrochen. Tony schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Loki verschwunden. Und mit ihm alle seine Doppelgänger.  
  
"Freunde!", donnerte Thors Stimme durch das Interkom. "Hört ihr mich? Die Schlange hat ihre Kräfte verloren. Wir können sie niederstrecken!"  
  
 _Loki_ , dachte Tony benommen. _Er hat die Kontrolle aufgegeben._  
  
Ein Aufschrei brachte ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, noch bevor er sich darüber wundern konnte.  
  
Natasha war eine verteufelt gefährliche und geschickte Kämpferin, doch in Sachen Wucht und Ausdauer konnte sie es nicht mit Steve aufnehmen. Nicht lange genug. Sie taumelte bereits und kassierte mehr Schläge als sie austeilte. Blut tropfte aus ihrer Nase.  
  
Ein Pfeil zischte an Schmidts linkem Ohr vorbei und die Schläge nahmen ein Ende.  
  
"Das war ein Warnschuss, Skull" , bellte Clint vom Dach. Blut verklebte seine Haare dort, wo Caps Schild ihn getroffen hatte, und lief ihm über die Stirn in den Augenwinkel. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt zielen konnte. "Der nächste trifft."  
  
Tony nutzte die Ablenkung, um einen Repulsorstrahl zu feuern, der eine ohnehin schon lose stehende Hauswand hinter Schmidt zum Einsturz brachte. Natasha konnte sich mit einer Rolle aus dem Weg bringen, doch Schmidt wurde unter den fallenden Brocken begraben. Zementstaub wirbelte herum. Als er sich legte, konnte Tony den blonden Haarschopf von Steve unter den Trümmern ausmachen. Seine Finger zuckten.  
  
Über das Interkom konnte er hören, wie Clint einen neuen Pfeil einlegte. "Ich bring's jetzt zu Ende."  
  
"Hawkeye, warte!"  
  
"Stark, Cap ist ein Supersoldat, aber das heißt nicht, dass er unverwundbar ist. Ein gezielter Schuss kann ihn trotzdem ausschalten."  
  
"Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?!" Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Die Frage war nicht das Wie. Wichtig war das Wer. "Ihr versteht das nicht ... _Ich_ muss das tun. Es ist meine Aufgabe."  
  
Weil Steve ihm dieses Versprechen abgenommen hatte. Weil er das Arschloch war, das die schweren Entscheidungen treffen musste. Wie hatte Loki so schön gesagt? _Der Mann ohne Herz._  
  
Tony öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber- Moment. Mann ohne Herz. Mann ohne _Herz_. Loki hatte ihm dabei nicht ins Gesicht gesehen, sondern auf den Reaktor. Plötzlich erinnerte Tony sich an das letzte Mal, als sie sich so gegenüber gestanden waren: Loki mit seinem Gedankenkontroll-Stab, der kläglich an Tony gescheitert war. Nein, nicht an _Tony_. Sondern am Reaktor. Warum war das so gewesen ...?  
  
Eine seiner lädierten Statusanzeigen flackerte einsam vor sich hin. An und aus, leuchtend blau und pechschwarz, immer und immer wieder, bis sie schließlich den Geist aufgab. Tony schnappte nach Luft. Das Flackern! Das Flackern in Steves Augen, sobald er dem Reaktor zu nahe kam!  
  
Nur der Tesserakt konnte die Effekte des Tesseraktes aufheben - oder eine Energiequelle, die ihm ähnelte. Lokis Zauber hatte damals nicht funktioniert, weil der ARK-Reaktor auf dem gleichen Prinzip basierte. Und wenn der Reaktor die Macht besaß, den Tesserakt zu neutralisieren ...  
  
"Clint, ich habe einen Plan!"  
  
"Ich hoffe es ist ein guter, weil Dornröschen gerade wieder aufwacht." Unter dem Staub und Schutt begann Red Skull sich wieder zu regen.  
  
Tony schmiss ein paar Werte in seinem Kopf zusammen, während er rückwärts kroch, weg von Schmidt. Die Repulsoren würden nicht ausreichen. Aber der Unibeam, der durch den Reaktor angetrieben wurde … der könnte es schaffen. Der könnte ihn außerdem umbringen, und Steve gleich mit. Es war ein kalkuliertes Risiko, das er für sich selbst sofort eingegangen wäre. Bei Steve … Tony schluckte. Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl?  
  
"Alle Energie auf den Reaktor fokussieren."  
  
//Sir? Ich möchte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass-//  
  
"Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt mir moralische Fragen zu stellen, J. Tu was ich dir sage! Und beeil dich!"  
  
Selbst über zwei Straßen hinweg konnte er die bizarren Todesschreie der Wasserschlange hören – eine Mischung aus Gurgeln und kreischendem Metall, die Tony die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Sie hatten es fast geschafft. Nur noch diese eine Sache. Nur noch Steve.  
  
Der Reaktor begann zu summen. Tony schob sich weiter von Schmidt weg, als dieser langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. Schmidt spuckte Blut aus, wischte sich den Rest aus dem Mundwinkel und grinste ihn gefährlich an. "Schluss mit den Spielchen!"  
  
//Unibeam bereit.//  
  
Schmidt sprang.  
  
"Feuer!"  
  
Eine weißblaue Säule aus Licht explodierte aus der Mitte von Tonys Brust. Der Strahl traf Schmidt mitten im Sprung und war so stark, dass er ihn mehrere Meter zurückwarf. Erst dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder, ja, lehnte sich _gegen_ den Strahl.  
  
"Nutzlos", spuckte er hervor und kämpfte sich Schritt für Schritt vor.  
  
 _Komm schon_ , fieberte Tony in Gedanken. Er spürte, wie der Reaktor in seiner Brust auf Hochtouren lief. Das Summen, die Hitze, die Energieanzeige in seinem Blickfeld, die langsam aber sicher auf den Nullpunkt sank. Bis er endlich, endlich, endlich das sah, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: Ein Flackern in Steves Augen.  
  
"Steve! Ich weiß, du bist da drin! Ein wenig Hilfe wäre nicht schlecht!"  
  
 _Bitte._  
  
Selbst später war er sich nie ganz sicher, ob er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte: Wie Steves Augen einen Moment lang wieder blau wurden und ihn entschlossen ansahen. Wie er ihm zuzunicken schien und weiter gegen den Strahl anging, diesmal jedoch mit der vollen Absicht sich treffen zu lassen. Was er sich nicht einbildete, war das heisere "Tony", das schließlich über Steves Lippen kam. Tonys Herzschlag stolperte, doch vielleicht lag das nur daran, dass der Magnet in seiner Brust allmählich seinen Saft verlor.  
  
Tony beendete den Angriff. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Geschwächt ließ er sich zurückfallen, stützte sich auf seine Arme und beobachtete, wie Steves Körper das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne sackte. Schmidt (Steve?) stolperte die letzten Schritte in Richtung Tony, eine Hand schützend um seinen Oberkörper gelegt, die andere erhoben. Vielleicht zum Schlag. Vielleicht um sich festzuhalten.  
  
Tony ließ die Gesichtsplatte hochklappen. "Steve?"  
  
Steves Atem hörte sich _falsch_ an, rasselnd und unregelmäßig, doch seine Augen waren blau, blau wie der Himmel, und einen Herzschlag lang vergaß Tony alles andere. Er streckte die Arme aus, als Steve ihm entgegenstolperte und auf die Knie sank.  
  
"Tony. Du hast es geschafft."  
  
"Steve, ist alles-"  
  
Eine Hand in seinem Nacken zog ihn nach vorne, dann pressten sich Steves Lippen auf seine. Es war ein furchtbarer Kuss: unbeholfen, leicht verrutscht, ohne Zunge, mit dem Geschmack von Staub und dem metallisch-salzigen Hauch von Blut. Es war mit Abstand das Beste, was Tony jemals erlebt hatte.  
  
"Oh", murmelte er geistreich, nachdem Steve sich wieder zurücklehnte. Seine Fingerspitzen zitterten gegen Tonys Wange.  
  
"Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Oh nein, wage es ja nicht, dich dafür zu entschuldigen. Du hast ja keine _Ahnung_ -"  
  
"Tut mir Leid", sagte Steve noch einmal und lächelte. Seine Hand rutschte von Tonys Schulter.  
  
Erst da bemerkte Tony das Blut. "... Steve?"  
  
"Schön dich zu sehen, Tony."  
  
Das Lächeln war noch immer auf Steves Lippen, als er die Augen schloss.  
  
*  
  
"Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, hörst du mich? Es ist vorbei! Es hat geklappt und Schmidt ist weg! Du musst niemanden mehr vor dir schützen. Du kannst-" Er verschluckte sich an seinen eigenen Worten, wusste selbst nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Der Kuss von eben brannte auf seinen Lippen wie Feuer.  
  
"JARVIS ...?"  
  
//Lebensfunktionen auf 17 Prozent. Keine Regeneration erkennbar.//  
  
Es hatte _geklappt_. Schmidt hatte Steves Körper verlassen. Es hatte geklappt, also warum heilte er nicht? Steves Körper war wie ein Sandsack in Tonys Armen und, scheiße, _das Blut_. Das Blut war überall. Es lief über Tonys Rüstung, klebte an seinen Metallhänden und machte sie rutschig, durchtränkte Steves Uniform in blau, weiß, rot, rot, rot ...  
  
Steve konnte nicht einfach so sterben. Er war ein Supersoldat. Er war derjenige, der 70 Jahre im Eis überlebt hatte. Er war _Captain America_ , verdammt nochmal. Er hatte es _verdient_ zu leben.  
  
"Wach auf", flüsterte Tony. Und dann tat er das, was er immer tat, wenn alles zu viel für ihn wurde, wenn Panik seinen Nacken hochwanderte und ihn zu ersticken drohte: Er begann zu reden. Sinnloses, zusammenhangloses Zeug. Er erzählte Steve ein Märchen von Neutronensternen, Elementsynthese und Gamma-Strahlung, eine Gutenachtgeschichte über Supernovae, Antimaterie und sterbende Sterne. Er redete und redete, weil es das einzige war, das er tun konnte, und weil es das einzige war, das ihn bei Verstand hielt.  
  
Und Steve heilte immer noch nicht.  
  
Das ohrenbetäubende Knattern von Helikoptern kam näher. Stimmen drangen von fern an ihn heran, etwas klopfte und zerrte an ihm, doch er registrierte es kaum.  
  
//Sir. Sie müssen ihn loslassen.//  
  
JARVIS' Stimme war so sanft und geduldig, wie Tony es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. _Das hat er nicht von mir gelernt_ , schoss ihm zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf. Tony blickte an sich hinunter, sah Steve blutüberströmt in seinen Armen liegen, nahm wahr, wie eine Rettungssanitäterin erfolglos versuchte, den Griff seiner Metallhände von ihm zu lösen. Seine Finger öffneten sich, mechanisch sirrend, wie im Traum, und fremde Menschen zogen Steve auf eine Liege. Der Rest ging unter in aufgeregten Rufen, herbeieilenden SHIELD-Agenten und Chaos.  
  
Jemand schrie Steves Namen.  
  
Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis Tony klar wurde, dass er das war. Er ignorierte den reißenden Schmerz in seinem Bein und schlug um sich, als die Sanitäter nach ihm griffen.  
  
Ein Stechen an seinem Hals.  
  
Dann Schwärze.


	8. Narben

**Kapitel 7: Narben**  
  
 _Ich möchte jemanden einsingen,  
bei jemandem sitzen und sein.  
Ich möchte dich wiegen und kleinsingen  
und begleiten schlafaus und schlafein.  
Ich möchte der Einzige sein im Haus,  
der wüsste: die Nacht war kalt.  
Und möchte horchen herein und hinaus  
in dich, in die Welt, in den Wald.  
Die Uhren rufen sich schlagend an,  
und man sieht der Zeit auf den Grund.  
Und unten geht noch ein fremder Mann  
und stört einen fremden Hund.  
Dahinter wird Stille. Ich habe groß  
die Augen auf dich gelegt;  
und sie halten dich sanft und lassen dich los,  
wenn ein Ding sich im Dunkel bewegt._  
\- Zum Einschlafen zu sagen, Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
  
Er erwachte auf einer steril weißen Liege in einem steril weißen Zimmer der Notaufnahme. Über ihm blendete eine steril weiße Neonbirne seine Sicht und der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln hing ihm in der Nase.  
  
"JARVIS?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Jemand hatte ihm mit Gewalt den Helm vom Kopf gerissen und seinen Ohrhörer entfernt. Man hatte außerdem die Rüstung um sein Bein herum aufgeschnitten. Es war kein offener Bruch, so viel konnte er mit seinem begrenzten medizinischen Wissen erkennen, aber es hatte nicht viel dazu gefehlt. Offenbar hatte er Glück gehabt.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zum ARK-Reaktor, dessen Leuchten ein Stück matter als sonst war. Nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Dennoch ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er bald an einen Ersatzkern denken sollte. Fast die gesamte Energie war für den Unibeam drauf gegangen, mit dem er Schmidt vertrieben hatte und- Oh. _Oh._  
  
 _Scheiße_ , dachte er, und dann: _Steve._  
  
Steve und ein Kuss und jede Menge Blut.  
  
Sein Magen machte einen Satz, der Tony ans Fallen erinnerte. Fallen, ohne Auffangnetz und ohne Repulsoren, Fallen mit einem harten Boden am Ende, Fallen, Fallen, Fallen. Obwohl er lag, wurde ihm schwindelig. Alles war so _zähflüssig_ und die Luft wurde dünn.  
  
"Hey", krächzte er. "Hört mich jemand?"  
  
Vorhänge raschelten, Türen klapperten. Eine brünette Krankenschwester versorgte seine kleineren Wunden und Kratzer. Tony versuchte sie nach Steve zu fragen – "Großer Kerl mit Bodybuilder-Figur und Dackelblick, nationaler Held, großes Loch in der Brust?" – doch entweder wusste sie nicht Bescheid oder hatte Befehl zu schweigen. Als er Anstalten machte, alleine aufzustehen, bedachte sie ihn mit einem Blick, der nicht unbedingt feindselig war, doch ihre Hand wanderte zu einer Spritze auf dem Nebentisch, die ganz sicher mit einem weiteren Betäubungsmittel gefüllt war. Tony lehnte sich auf die Liege zurück.  
  
Irgendwann ging die Schwester. Dafür kam Hill zu ihm ins Zimmer und machte ihn zur Schnecke, allein wegen der 72 Sicherheitsverstöße, die er begangen hatte, ganz zu schweigen von der Gefährdung eines nationalen Helden und der neuerlichen Zerstörung eines Großteils von Manhattan. Er ließ es über sich ergehen, wie er alles über sich ergehen ließ in seinem Delirium aus Betäubungsmitteln und Schock. Die Welt war ein schlechter Horrorfilm mit Wattebauschfilter. Er dachte daran, wie Steve über ihm zusammengebrochen war und grinste, weil er sonst geschrien hätte. Hill ohrfeigte ihn.  
  
Bruce - Bruce? Wo kam Bruce her? -, eingewickelt in eine Wärmedecke, ging dazwischen und redete auf Hill ein.  
  
"Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte Tony mit schwerer Zunge, doch niemand hörte ihm zu.  
  
"Sie haben kein Recht darüber zu urteilen, wie wir gehandelt haben-"  
  
"Wenn er stirbt, ist es Ihre Schuld-"  
  
"Er wollte die Hilfe von SHIELD nicht-"  
  
 _Wenn er stirbt._ Panik schnürte Tony die Kehle zu. Er begann mit den Fingern zu tippen und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihm etwas noch nicht weggenommen hatten: die Handschuhe.  
  
Es gibt eine Sache, die seine Entführer in Afghanistan und Obie und SHIELD und alle Firmenhaie der Welt immer wieder übersehen: Wenn man Tony Stark in die Enge trieb, dann tickte er irgendwann aus und _wehrte sich_. Tony war ein Genie. Die Ausmaße von "sich wehren" konnten verdammt verheerend sein.  
  
Der Repulsorstrahl jagte ein Gerät in die Luft, das bestimmt sehr teuer gewesen war. Während es zischend seine letzten, elektronischen Atemzüge aushauchte, richteten sich alle Blicke auf Tony. Eines musste er Hill lassen: Weder zuckte sie zusammen, noch sah sie schockiert aus. Aber ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue machte Natashas Todesblick Konkurrenz.  
  
Tony wackelte mit den Fingern und ließ den Repulsor abermals aufleuchten.  
  
"Bringt mich zu ihm."  
  
*  
  
Das Krankenhaus war eindeutig eine SHIELD-Einrichtung, denn in regelmäßigen Abständen liefen sie Leuten in Anzügen und mit Bluetoothsets im Ohr über den Weg. Die Fenster waren ein- und ausbruchssicher. Niemand störte sich an Tony, der wie eine aufgeschnittene Konservendose herumhinkte und dabei von einem Kerl mit zerrissenen Klamotten gestützt wurde. Selbst dann nicht, als er und Bruce Zugang zur Operationsabteilung verlangten.  
  
Natasha und Clint waren da. Beide mit finsteren Mienen und eingedeckt mit Pflastern und Verbänden, aber ansonsten unversehrt. Thor war nirgends zu sehen. Tony fragte nicht. Nicht, nachdem Natasha zur Tür nickte, die zu Steves OP-Saal führte. Tony schluckte den Impuls hinunter einfach hinein zu stürmen. Es gab ein paar bescheuerte Dinge, die selbst er nicht tat.  
  
"Was passiert da drin?"  
  
Bruce begann etwas von einer Quetschung des Herzmuskels, Kammerflimmern, hohem Blutverlust und chirurgischen Eingriffen zu erzählen. Es waren Dinge, die Tony nicht wirklich wissen wollte, aber wissen musste. Weil es seine Schuld war, dass Steve jetzt da drin lag. Scheinbar hatte nicht viel gefehlt, dass Steve ihnen beinahe auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus weggestorben wäre. Scheinbar war er noch nicht über den Berg.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, dass seine Heilung überhaupt nicht mehr funktioniert." Bruces Brille funkelte und glänzte im Licht der Neonröhren, so oft hatte er sie bereits poliert. "Nur im Bereich, wo der Reaktorstrahl ihn getroffen hat ..."  
  
Tony kannte Bruce gut genug, um das herauszulesen, was er ihm nicht erzählte: Schmidt. Der Red Skull hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, musste etwas in Steve verändert haben. Ob es nun Magie oder Strahlung war, zusammen mit der Energiesignatur des Reaktors hatte das ausgereicht, um die Zellregeneration des Serums aufzuheben.  
  
"Wie lange sind sie schon da drin?"  
  
"Eine knappe Stunde", meinte Clint.  
  
"Wie lange wird es noch dauern?"  
  
Keiner antwortete.  
  
Tony humpelte zu einem der Plastikstühle, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Sitz das Gewicht seiner Rüstung nicht tragen würde. Kurzerhand ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Die Betäubungsmittel ließen allmählich nach und sein Bein brannte von der Hüfte abwärts wie Feuer.  
  
"Du hast das Richtige getan", sagte Bruce leise, doch er polierte dabei weiter seine Brille.  
  
Tony ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schwieg. Bruce mochte ihn von allen am besten kennen, doch manchmal sagte selbst er das Falsche.  
  
*  
  
Steve überlebte.  
  
Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen und es war alles, was für Tony zählte.  
  
*  
  
Steve wachte nicht auf.  
  
Tony wollte dem zuständigen Arzt ins Gesicht schlagen, doch er beschränkte sich auf einen vernichtenden Blick, der den Kerl tatsächlich einschüchterte. Das oder Natasha, die mit verschränken Armen hinter Tony stand.  
  
 _"Warum?"_  
  
"Das wissen wir selbst nicht so genau. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er den Angriff überlebt hat-", der Doc sah von seinem Klemmbrett hoch und fing weitere giftige Blicke auf, bevor er hinzufügte, "-sowie den Noteingriff. Geben Sie ihm Zeit. Warten ist jetzt das einzige, was ich Ihnen raten kann."  
  
Also warteten sie. Wieder einmal.  
  
Ob der, der danach aufwachen würde, tatsächlich wieder Steve war, blieb eine unausgesprochene Frage, die über ihnen hing wie ein Damokles-Schwert. Tony war sich sicher (zu 99,8733 Prozent sicher), dass Schmidt weg war. Der Red Skull hätte vieles getan, um mit ihm zu spielen und ihn zu täuschen, aber Knutschen gehörte nicht dazu. Außerdem war da noch dieser furchtbare Blick in seinen himmelblauen Augen gewesen, den Tony wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen würde.  
  
 _"Schön dich zu sehen, Tony."_  
  
Trotzdem hielten stets mindestens zwei SHIELD-Agenten Wache vor Steves Zimmer.  
  
Tonys Oberschenkelfraktur musste operiert werden. Er willigte nur deshalb in den Eingriff und den Krankenhausaufenthalt ein, weil es so einfacher war, bei Steve zu bleiben.  
  
Die anderen kehrten nach zwei Tagen zum Stark Tower zurück und nahmen das, was von der Rüstung noch übrig war, gleich mit. Einen halben Tag und eine Bein-OP später kam Bruce wieder, um zusammen mit Tony die erste Wache auf der Intensivstation zu halten. Danach kam Clint, dann Natasha, dann fing das ganze von vorne an.  
  
Pepper rief an, um ihn anzuschreien. Was er sich dabei gedacht habe, ob er eine Ahnung hatte, was für ein PR-Desaster das für Stark Industries war (das war gelogen; SI hatte bereits viel schlimmere Desaster gemeistert), ob er endgültig und vollkommen _den Verstand verloren hatte_. Dazwischen machte sie immer wieder kleine Pausen, um ihrem genervten Seufzen mehr Geltung zu verleihen, und da wusste Tony, dass sie wieder in Ordnung kommen würden. Trennung hin oder her, diese Sache, diese _Freundschaft_ zwischen ihnen würde ihnen nie abhanden kommen. Es war ein kleiner Trost in einer Aneinanderreihung von endlosen Tagen, die aus Warten bestanden.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder - oder einer massiven Intervention seitens SHIELD - hielt sich die Berichterstattung über Steves "Unfall" zurück. Tony war es einerlei. Er redete kaum und schlief noch weniger. Doch er fragte eine der Krankenschwestern, ob sie ihm eine Flasche Scotch ins Zimmer schmuggeln könnte. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.  
  
Von Natasha erfuhr er, dass Loki noch immer auf freiem Fuß war. Thor schickte Grüße an den Captain, hatte sich aber auf die Suche nach Loki begeben und war bis heute nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie schwiegen und schienen beide das gleiche zu denken: Dass Thor seinen Bruder nicht finden würde, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte.  
  
"Du hast ihn laufen lassen." Natasha brachte es fertig, selbst beim Trinken von Automatentee aus einem Pappbecher graziös auszusehen. "Dabei hat er uns alle reingelegt."  
  
"Hat er das?", fragte Tony und war sich selbst nicht sicher. _Der Mann ohne Herz_. Jedes von Lokis Worten war durchdacht, hatte eine Intention. War dieser Satz nur eine gezielte Beleidigung gewesen oder hatte der Lügengott am Ende doch seinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten? "Ich glaube er hat einfach nur mit uns gespielt."  
  
"Und mit Schmidt." Er sah von seinem Verband auf, an dem er herumgezupft hatte, und kam in den seltenen Genuss eines Lächelns von Natasha. Kein großes Lächeln, und auch nicht besonders froh, aber es war echt. "Ich kenne solche Kerle wie Loki. Unter der ständigen Beobachtung in Asgard muss er sich zu Tode gelangweilt haben. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit für ein bisschen Unterhaltung, begleitet Thor und trifft prompt auf Schmidt – einen Nazi, der besessen von Nordischer Mythologie ist. Eine amüsante kleine Kreatur. Also schlägt er ihm einen Pakt vor, doch Loki hat niemals vor ihn einzuhalten. Er will nur Chaos, und eine Möglichkeit Thor zu entwischen."  
  
"Und alles, was folgt, ist eine große inszenierte Show zu seiner Bespaßung."  
  
Natasha nickte. "Und du und Steve, ihr wart seine Hauptattraktion. Schmidt hat ihn nie interessiert."  
  
Es klang einleuchtend und Tony beschloss, es zu glauben. Selbst wenn es nicht stimmte – sie hatten Loki bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen. Vielleicht würde er ihn das nächste Mal fragen.  
  
Sie schwiegen weiter, während ein Herzmonitor schwach vor sich hinpiepste.  
  
Steve war an so vielen Geräten und Schläuchen angeschlossen, dass Tony jedes Mal einen Moment brauchte, um sein Gesicht dazwischen auszumachen. Seine Haut - zumindest das, was davon zu sehen war - war kreideweiß, seine Wangen wirkte eingesunken.  
  
Es erinnerte Tony daran, wie er Steve für ihre erste Schlafuntersuchung vorbereitet hatte. Damals hatte Steve ähnlich ausgesehen: ähnlich verkabelt, ähnlich verloren, aber nicht so ... nicht so, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich da. Wie ein Geist, der zwischen den Welten hing und sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, wo er hingehörte.  
  
War Steve nicht einmal derjenige von ihnen gewesen, der nicht so einfach sterben konnte?  
  
Tja. Tony hatte schon immer ein Händchen dafür gehabt alles kaputt zu machen, was er anfasste. Selbst, wenn es Captain America war.  
  
*  
  
Nach acht Tagen, vier Stunden, 56 Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden wachte Steve zum ersten Mal wieder auf. Es war nur ein kurzes Flattern seiner Augenlider, ein gemurmeltes Wort, das niemand verstand. Danach rutschte er in einen richtigen Schlaf zurück. Die Ärzte meinten, von jetzt an würde es bergauf gehen.  
  
Tony verließ das Krankenhaus noch am selben Tag.  
  
Er ließ sich von Happy abholen, fuhr mit seinem privaten Fahrstuhl direkt in seine Werkstatt und tat das, was er sich bereits seit Lokis Auftauchen versprochen hatte: Er befasste sich eingehend mit dem Inhalt seiner Bar. Eingehend bedeutete, dass die erste Flasche Scotch bereits zur Hälfte leer war, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch immer auf Schmerzmitteln war. Tony starrte auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und beobachtete, wie die Buchstaben auf dem Etikett vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Schmerzmittel. Na sowas. Er kippte ein weiteres Viertel der Flasche hinunter, schlicht aus Trotz.  
  
 _Steve würde mich umbringen, wenn er das wüsste_ , dachte er.  
  
Hielt inne.  
  
Und fing an zu lachen.  
  
Es war ein Glucksen, das sich aus seiner Kehle bahnte und dann lauter wurde, so laut und so verzweifelt, bis ihm die Luft weg blieb. Bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Bis er von seinem Bürostuhl herunterrutschte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Schmerz schoss durch seinen Oberschenkel und er japste nach Luft, aber er lachte noch immer weiter.  
  
Dummy fuhr sirrend näher, klickte fragend vor sich hin und bot ihm seinen Arm an.  
  
"Blöder Roboter", lallte Tony und schob ihn weg.  
  
Tony sollte sein Bein so oft wie möglich hochlegen und schonen, doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass das eher eine utopische Wunschvorstellung der Ärzte bleiben würde. Man hatte ihm Krücken gegeben, die er jetzt misstrauisch beäugte. Er würde sich etwas besseres bauen müssen. Etwas mit Verstand, das sich seinen Bewegungen anpassen würde. Etwas, von dem man gar nicht bemerkte, dass man es trug. Wenn er mit Pepper redete, könnte man daraus einen neuen Geschäftszweig eröffnen: Prothesen, Gehhilfen, Dinge, die Menschen halfen.  
  
Gleich morgen.  
  
Für heute reichte ihm der Boden. Der Boden war einfach und solide und sicher. Der Boden war das, wonach er sich gerade fühlte. Er erspähte die Scotch-Flasche, die mit ihm gefallen war und griff danach.  
  
"Cheers", sagte er zu sich selbst und niemandem, bevor er sie leerte.  
  
*  
  
"Essen fassen!"  
  
Jemand packte die Lehne von Tonys Bürostuhl. Er bekam einen Schubs, vollführte eine halbe Drehung auf seiner Fahrt von Holotisch zu Werkbank, bevor er dagegenfuhr und wackelnd zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Was-"  
  
"Essen fassen", wiederholte Clint und stellte ihm einen Teller vor die Nase. Darin dampfte eine Portion von Bruces sagenumwobenem Curry. Es roch köstlich. Jetzt, da Tony darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er wahrscheinlich die letzten 37 Stunden nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte, außer Kaffe und Scotch. Trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen, als er an feste Nahrung dachte.  
  
"Hat man dich geschickt?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Nicht wirklich." Clint zuckte die Achseln. "Aber Bruce hat gekocht und ich dachte, das solltest du nicht verpassen."  
  
"Danke", meinte Tony und schob den Teller ein Stück von sich. "Und warum bist du wirklich hier? Wie bist du hier überhaupt herein gekommen?"  
  
"JARVIS hat mir die Codes gegeben."  
  
"JARVIS!"  
  
//Sie hatten angeordnet, niemanden hereinzulassen, es sei denn eine der Subroutinen würde ausgelöst. Subroutine 'Nahrungszufuhr' hat die Sperre bereits vor dreizehn Stunden aufgehoben. - Sir//, schob die KI hinterher wie die Pointe eines Witzes, den nur sie verstand. Es gelang JARVIS, dabei nicht allzu süffisant zu klingen.  
  
"Verräter."  
  
Clint pflanzte sich auf die Lehne eines Stuhls, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gestellt. Die Position sah nicht nur unbequem sondern auch höchst instabil aus, doch Clint schien damit keine Probleme zu haben. Im Gegenteil schien er sich pudelwohl zu fühlen.  
  
"Er hat nach dir gefragt, weißt du. Mehrmals", sagte er plötzlich und Tony blinzelte, bevor er den Blick abwandte.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Es wäre einfacher, wenn du-"  
  
"Keine Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich eine Firma, die ich mit Produkten versorgen muss." Tony ruderte mit den Armen, um sich in Bewegung zu setzen (seit der OP war alles ein bisschen komplizierter und umständlicher geworden), rollte sich zurück zum Holotisch und zog eines der leuchtenden Modelle zu sich heran, an denen er eben noch gearbeitet hatte. Er konnte Clints Blick in seinem Rücken spüren, doch er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt über seine Gefühle lamentieren. Er war in Ordnung, verdammt nochmal. Steve war derjenige, der halb tot im Krankenhaus lag.  
  
"Natasha hat eine Narbe auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels. Ziemlich klein und blass, außer man weiß wonach man suchen muss", kam es auf einmal von Clint. "Die Narbe stammt von mir."  
  
Tony hielt inne. Drehte sich um.  
  
"Barton, das sind Dinge, die ich niemals wissen wollte", meinte er trocken, doch Clint ignorierte ihn.  
  
"Es gibt eine Menge effiziente und elegante Möglichkeiten einen Menschen mit einem Schuss zu töten. Das Herz. Die Kehle. Aber ich schoss ihr damals in die Oberschenkelarterie. Man verliert durch so eine Wunde circa einen halben Liter Blut pro Minute. Ich habe ihr damit Zeit verschafft, genug Zeit für SHIELD, um sie festzunehmen. Trotzdem war sie halbtot, als man sie aufsammelte."  
  
Tony zog die Augenbraue hoch. Clint schien keine Erklärung dafür bieten zu wollen, warum er Natasha damals angegriffen hatte. Er zog sein T-Shirt hoch und offenbarte eine weitere Narbe auf der linken Seite seines Brustkorbs, knapp unter der Armbeuge. "Durchschuss. Budapest, 2009. Tasha musste den Geiselnehmer ausschalten, der an mir klebte."  
  
Tony besah sich die Narbe: Es war ein blasser, eingedellter Bereich, vielleicht münzgroß, und viel zu nahe an der Lunge. Wäre der Schuss ein paar Zentimeter weiter links gelandet, säße Clint jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht in Tonys Werkstatt.  
  
"Läuft diese Ansprache auch auf etwas hinaus, Barton?", fragte er genervt und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Dieses Blut, Stark, das wird immer an deinen Händen kleben. Da mache ich dir nichts vor. Du wirst es sehen, wenn du Cap die Hand schüttelst, und du wirst es sehen, wenn er dir vertrauensselig den Rücken zukehrt." Clints Stimme war so rau und hart wie Schmirgelpapier, aber seine Augen waren … warm. Verständnisvoll. "Denk daran, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht geschossen hättest. Das macht es nicht okay. Nicht wirklich. Aber das macht es zu einer Notwendigkeit. Das macht es _richtig_. Es gibt Risiken, mit denen man leben muss. Steve ist Soldat und weiß das besser als jeder andere."  
  
 _Wir sind keine Soldaten._  
  
Tony erinnerte sich daran, wie er Steve angeblafft hatte und an die heiße Wut, die dabei durch ihn gefahren war. Er war nicht wütend auf Steve gewesen, nicht wirklich. Es war mehr die Bereitwilligkeit mit der Steve etwas zu akzeptieren schien, das Tony eben erst gelernt hatte: Wenn er Teil dieses Teams sein wollte, musste er mit Verlusten rechnen. Auch wenn sie direkt vor seiner Nase passierten. Auch wenn er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Auch wenn er sie selbst verschuldete. Steve hatte gewusst, dass solche Dinge passieren konnten, und dafür hatte Tony ihn ein bisschen gehasst.  
  
Tony blickte zur Rüstung und sah das Blut, das an ihr geklebt hatte. Er hatte sie fünfmal reinigen lassen, doch er konnte die dunklen, eingetrockneten Flecken immer noch sehen. Clint hatte Recht: Sie würden immer da sein.  
  
Schließlich räusperte sich Tony, und seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er nach der Scotch-Flasche neben sich griff, um den letzten Rest daraus zu leeren. Der Alkohol brannte seinen Hals hinunter, doch er spürte es kaum.  
  
"Natasha bringt mich um, wenn sie erfährt, dass du mir das mit der Narbe erzählt hast, oder?", fragte er sachlich.  
  
"Jupp." Clint grinste. "Uns beide. Langsam und qualvoll. Also wäre es besser, du hältst einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe, Stark."  
  
Mit einem schnellen Satz, den Tony kaum mit den Augen nachvollziehen konnte, sprang er von der Stuhllehne herunter. Der Stuhl wackelte kurz, fiel aber nicht um. Kurz blieb Clint im Türrahmen der Werkstatt stehen.  
  
"Er wird übermorgen entlassen."  
  
Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss und Tony war wieder allein in der Werkstatt.  
  
*  
  
//Sir, vielleicht sollten Sie einfach Dummys Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen.//  
  
JARVIS klang leicht gereizt, und das war noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Tony empfand. Er hatte jetzt zum vierten Mal die Kneifzange bei einer umständlichen Bewegung fallen lassen. Sein Bein machte ihn wahnsinnig – nicht nur, dass Bruce ihn bald täglich zur Krankengymnastik schleppen wollte, es war ständig im Weg.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht! Erinnerst du dich noch an das Debakel von 2005? Die Renovierungsarbeiten haben Wochen gedauert. Außerdem dauert es nicht mehr lange und meine mechanischen Krücken sind fertig. Das heißt, wenn ich dieses verdammte Ding hier ..."  
  
Er grummelte einen leisen Fluch, bevor er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl herunterbeugte und dabei eine akrobatische Höchstleistung vollbrachte, als er sich dabei noch zur Seite verbog. Natasha wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. Die verdammte Zange war tief unter die Werkbank gerutscht und Tony musste sich so sehr strecken, dass er die Bewegung bis ins Bein spürte.  
  
"Merke: Werkstatt Invaliden-freundlicher gestalten. Notier das, J."  
  
JARVIS zögerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er mit einem "Verstanden" bestätigte, doch das reichte aus, um Tony stutzen zu lassen.   
  
Er war nicht abergläubisch. Er glaubte auch nicht an einen sechsten Sinn, und was er von Magie hielt, wusste nun wirklich jeder. Aber er wusste es, er _wusste_ einfach, dass Steve hinter ihm stand. Deshalb ließ er sich auch besonders viel Zeit, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Deshalb ließ er den Blick gesenkt, als er sich wieder über seinen neuen Prototyp beugte. Deshalb klang seine Stimme auch so bestimmt neutral, als er sagte: "Ich dachte, man hat dich nach Hause gehen lassen."  
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen. Nur das leise Klicken und Quietschen von Tonys Arbeit an den Drähten war zu hören. Dann ertönte ein Schnauben.  
  
"Hat man auch. Der Stark Tower ist jetzt mein Zuhause." Tony tat so, als bemerkte er die Kränkung in Steves Stimme nicht. "Dachte ich zumindest."  
  
"Oh, doch, natürlich. Der Tower gehört jetzt allen Avengers. Dafür sind die Suites ja da. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du dann hier in der Werkstatt machst. Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"  
  
Wieder Stille. Vielleicht wägte Steve ab, ob er sich auf Tonys passiv-aggressives Spielchen einlassen sollte. Stattdessen landete ein förmlich aussehender, weißer Briefumschlag neben Tony auf der Werkbank. Sein Blick blieb daran kleben.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Deine Vorladung von SHIELD. Fury will eine offizielle Erklärung von dir zu dem, was passiert ist. Deine Zugehörigkeit zum Team wird in Frage gestellt. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass das Unfug ist. Dass es meine Entscheidung war. Und dass es unsere Entscheidung ist, wer zum Team gehört und wer nicht."  
  
Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob der Rest des Teams genauso dachte. Thor war vor einigen Tagen zurückgekommen, ungewöhnlich schweigsam und missmutig. Er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, ob er Loki gefunden hatte, doch sein Verhalten gegenüber Tony war … ruppig. Von allen schien er Tony die Sache am meisten übel zu nehmen.  
  
Tony griff nach dem Umschlag, drehte ihn in den Händen, fühlte das raue Papier zwischen seinen Fingern. Eine Vorladung. Wollte Fury sich das wirklich antun? Nach allem, was Tony damals mit Senator Stern und Justin Hammer veranstaltet hatte? Bitte. Wenn er wollte. Das würde interessant werden.  
  
"Sieh mich an, Tony."  
  
Allerdings hatte Fury nicht Unrecht. Wie sollte man einer Truppe von Helden das Wohl der Menschheit anvertrauen, wenn man sich nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig zerfleischten? ( _\- und das Geräusch von Blut, das auf den Boden tropft, macht ihn fast wahnsinnig, das ist nicht in Ordnung, niemand sollte so stark bluten können und-_ ) Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, wieder alleine zu kämpfen ...  
  
"Sieh mich an!" Sein Stuhl wurde herumgewirbelt. Tony wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht diese Normalität. Steve in einem seiner altmodischen Karo-Hemden und den langweiligen Khaki-Hosen, die seinem Hintern einfach nicht gerecht wurden. Er sah _gesund_ aus. Weder blass, noch unsicher auf den Beinen, noch abgemagert. Nur die sorgenvolle Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Tony leckte sich über die Lippen und glaubte Blut zu schmecken.  
  
"Geht's dir gut?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war. Steve deutete auf Tonys Bein, das er vor sich ausgestreckt hatte. Reue vermischte sich unter die Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich hab dir das Bein gebrochen."  
  
 _Ich hab dich fast umgebracht_ , dachte Tony und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ein bisschen mehr Metall in meinem Körper, sonst nichts. Ein Glück, dass ich einen eigenen Privatjet habe. Weißt du eigentlich, wie unglaublich penibel heutzutage die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an Flughäfen sind? Rein theoretisch dürfte ich gar nicht an Bord eines Flugzeugs, weil der Reaktor eine potentielle-"  
  
"Tony."  
  
Tony hielt inne, sah hierhin und dorthin, aber nie ganz in Steves Augen. "Steve. Das sind unsere Namen. Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben."  
  
Steve verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Ah, das hatte Tony beinahe vermisst: Der patentierte "Deine bloße Existenz ist eine Enttäuschung"-Blick war wieder da. Auf Captain Americas Geringschätzung war immer Verlass.  
  
"Soll es so also laufen? Wir schweigen die Sache tot, bis wir uns nicht mehr ansehen können?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Steve, im Moment kann von Schweigen keine Rede sein. Dafür ähnelt das Ganze zu sehr einem Kreuzverhör."  
  
"Wir müssen darüber reden, Tony. Ich kann das nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Wir haben gegeneinander gekämpft und ich- ich habe dich _geküsst_." Ein schwacher Hauch von Röte machte sich auf Steves Wangen breit. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Tony es genossen.  
  
"Ach, hast du? Bist du sicher, dass du das warst?"  
  
Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ärger flammte in Steves Augen auf, und er beugte sich vor, dicht über Tony, und stützte die Arme auf den Lehnen des Stuhls ab. Die Muskeln in seinen Unterarmen waren zum Zerreißen angespannt, doch er wirkte unschlüssig, beinahe hilflos, so als wüsste er nicht, wohin mit seiner Wut. Tony hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht.  
  
Das war es. Warum Tony und Pepper nicht funktioniert hatten, warum er mit niemandem wirklich funktionieren würde. Weil Tony eine Scheißangst hatte. Weil er Dinge – Menschen – kaputt machte und sie von sich stieß. Denn das war immer noch besser, als eines Tages alleine aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er es mal wieder vermasselt hatte. Die meisten hatten das rechtzeitig erkannt und die Flucht ergriffen, aber Steve ...  
  
"Wenn ich die Situation falsch gedeutet habe, dann tut mir das Leid. Aber … halte mich für verrückt, aber ich glaube, du wolltest das auch. Diesen Kuss."  
  
Steve hatte das Memo nicht bekommen, in dem stand "Halt dich von Tony Stark fern". Steve war stur wie ein Esel. Steve würde nicht einfach aufgeben, denn ein Captain America gab nicht einfach so auf, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben kostete. Buchstäblich.   
  
Und was noch schlimmer war: Steve _glaubte_ an Tony. Immer noch.  
  
"Lass gut sein, Cap."  
  
"Du hast ... du hast _Angst_ , nicht wahr?"  
  
"Steve-"  
  
"Kannst du mich nicht zumindest ansehen? Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du das nicht wolltest, und ich lass dich in Frieden."  
  
"Nein, verdammt nochmal."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
 _Weil alles, was ich sehe, Blut ist._ Tony sprach es nicht aus, doch etwas in seinem Gesicht, in dem falschen Grinsen, das er aufgesetzt hatte, schien Steve als Antwort zu reichen. Sein Blick wurde weicher.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Steve und seine Finger klammerten sich so stark um die Lehnen, dass sie das Metall zum Ächzen brachten. "Es tut mir Leid, okay?" Er lehnte sich vor, stieß mit seiner Stirn beinahe gegen die von Tony und sein Atem war so heiß, so nah, dass Tony die Augen schloss. "Ich hätte das nie von dir verlangen dürfen."  
  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Tatsache war, dass Tony es gar nicht erst so weit hätte kommen lassen dürfen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, er hätte eine Lösung finden müssen, irgendetwas. Thor hatte Recht gehabt: Es gab immer einen Weg. Nur Tony hatte keinen anderen gesehen. Er hatte versagt.  
  
 _Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen._  
  
"Hast du nicht", flüsterte Steve. Erst da wurde Tony klar, dass er das eben laut gesagt hatte. "Du hast nicht weniger getan, als worum ich dich gebeten habe. Mehr als das: Du hast mich gerettet."  
  
Tony schnaubte abfällig und dieses Mal berührten sie sich, Stirn an Stirn, als Steve seine Hand in Tonys Nacken legte. Seine Finger waren so warm, dass sich das Gefühl wie eine Decke über Tonys gesamten Rücken ausbreitete.  
  
"Das ist mein Ernst, Tony. Der Red Skull ... ich hatte eine Ahnung, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es aussprechen wollte, hat mich etwas davon abgehalten. Es war wie eine Mauer, die ich nicht überwinden konnte." Ein feuchtes, leises Geräusch erklang, also ob Steve sich über die Lippen leckte. " _Du_ hast es erkannt. Du hast ihn durchschaut und du hast eine Lösung gefunden, bevor es zu spät war. Danke."  
  
Tony öffnete die Augen. Er wollte protestieren, aber Steve war so nah, seine Augen so azurblau, dass es unecht wirkte, und er war _am Leben_. Ein besserer Mann als Tony hätte sich jetzt zurückgezogen. Jemand, mit mehr Willenskraft und weniger Habgier, jemand, der wusste, was gut für andere war. Tony war kein solcher Mann. Tony lehnte sich vor und nahm sich, was er schon so lange haben wollte, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen.  
  
Er hatte den Geschmack von Blut erwartet, doch Steves Lippen waren einfach nur warm, so warm wie die Hand in seinem Nacken, so warm wie der Rest, der sich ihm entgegen drängte. Tony brummte, ein zufriedenes Geräusch tief aus seiner Kehle, dann öffnete er die Lippen und Steve tat es ihm nach.  
  
Steve küsste, wie er alles tat: voller Hingabe und mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Tony nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Selbst als der Kuss tiefer wurde, eine Spur gieriger und verzweifelter, war da dieses Gefühl von Selbstkontrolle, über sich, seine übermenschliche Stärke, das Tony mehr anmachte, als es sollte. Seine Hand fuhr wild durch Steves Haare, zerstörte mit Sicherheit den sorgfältig hingekämmten Seitenscheitel. Tony empfand einen Funken stolzer Zufriedenheit bei dem Gedanken. Er tastete blind nach Steves Hosenbund, wollte ihn greifen und näherziehen, doch stattdessen streiften seine Finger über die Beule in Steves Hose und oh, _oh_. Steve gab einen Laut von sich, ein leises Wimmern, das direkt durch Tonys Eingeweide in seine Leistengegend fuhr.  
  
"Tut mir Leid", stammelte Steve zwischen zwei Küssen, atemlos und knallrot und verdammt, wie hatte Tony jemals ohne diesen Anblick überleben können? "Ich wollte nicht- du muss nicht-"  
  
"Steve, bist du _wahnsinnig_?", keuchte Tony empört. Er legte seine Hand an Steves Hüfte und zog ihn an sich, wirklich an sich, bis Steve beinahe auf seinem Schoß saß und ihre Unterleiber dicht aneinander gepresst waren. Wenn Steve glaubte, er wäre der einzige mit einem Ständer, dann hatte er falsch gedacht. Der Laut, der dieses Mal aus Steves Kehle kam, war alles andere als leise und schon gar nicht beherrscht. Er grollte, rollte sein Becken gegen das von Tony und drückte ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss aufeinander. Der Stuhl quietschte bedrohlich unter ihrem Gewicht.  
  
"Halt, warte – der Stuhl – mein Bein ..." Tony wollte noch mehr sagen, aber da hob ihn Steve in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Stuhl hoch. Instinktiv schlang Tony sein gesundes Bein um Steves Taille, doch das war nicht wirklich nötig. Steve konnte ihn mühelos hinüber zu dem Klappbett tragen, auf dem Tony schlief, wenn es mal wieder zu lange in der Werkstatt geworden war. Tonys Libido war eingehend beeindruckt.  
  
"Heilige Scheiße, Steve", plapperte er, während er Steves sauber gebügeltes Hemd aus der Hose riss und dabei ordentlich zerknitterte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie heiß das ist, dass du mich tragen kannst? Sex gegen eine Wand, Steve, _Sex gegen eine Wand_ , hast du darüber schonmal nachgedacht, weil-"  
  
Steve biss ihn sanft in die Stelle, wo sich Hals und Schulterblatt trafen, und oh, _fuck_ , Gehirnstopp.  
  
"Wenn dein Bein verheilt ist", murmelte Steve gegen Tonys Hals und schob seinen Daumen unter Tonys Hosenbund, strich mit dem Daumen über die Haut an seiner Hüfte. Wenn das kein Versprechen war, dann wusste Tony auch nicht.  
  
Seine Hände flogen über Steves Hemdknöpfe, zerrten so ungeschickt daran, dass er sich vorkam wie ein Schuljunge vor seinem ersten Mal. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren – ein Knopf, dann der nächste, wieder einer … Tony hielt inne.  
  
"Steve, das-", hauchte er, wusste aber nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.  
  
Ein breiter Wundverband verdeckte die OP-Narbe direkt über dem Herzen. Das war nicht das Schlimme. Das Schlimme war die Fläche darum herum: angeschwollene, Falten schlagende, rosa Haut, die erst vor kurzem verheilt war und aussah, als würde sie zu einer gigantischen Narbe werden. Eine annähernd kreisrunde Narbe, dort wo der Unibeam ihn getroffen hatte.  
  
"Ist es-", fing Tony an, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen wollte.  
  
"Die Docs sagen, der Effekt des Serums ist nicht ganz verschwunden. Es funktioniert noch, sonst wäre das hier nicht so schnell verheilt. Aber … es ist an dieser Stelle bedeutend langsamer. Und es ist unklar, ob und wann es wieder seine volle Wirkungskraft erlangt."  
  
"Und das hier ..."  
  
"Die Narbe bleibt. Fürs erste."  
  
Tony hielt die Hand direkt über Steves Brust, unsicher, ob er sie anfassen sollte. Narben schreckten ihn nicht ab, nicht mit dem feinen Geäst von Linien, das seinen eigenen ARK-Reaktor umgab. Es war nur die Tatsache, dass es _sein_ Werk war, die ihm Angst einjagte. Er hatte viele Leute verletzt, doch das war das erste Mal, dass es einen realen Beweis dafür gab.  
  
"Es ist okay." Steves Hand legte sich über seine und zog sie sanft auf seine Brust. Tony fühlte die Folie des Wundverbands unter seinen Fingerspitzen und die Wärme von Steves Haut erinnerte ihn an Blut. ( _Warmes Blut, überall, es klebt an seinen Händen, an Steves Uniform, auf seinen Lippen-_ ) "Es ist _in Ordnung_ , Tony. Wir kämpfen. Wir werden verwundet. Manchmal bleiben Narben zurück."  
  
Und Tony wollte es noch immer nicht glauben, aber das war okay. Vielleicht würde er es niemals glauben. Clint hatte Recht: Das Blut würde immer da sein. Wenn Steve ihn ansah, wenn er lachte, wenn er ihn küsste. Aber vielleicht konnte Tony lernen, damit zu leben. Weil es eine Notwendigkeit war.  
  
"Wenn es dich tröstet: Du bist immer noch unverschämt heiß, selbst mit Narbe."  
  
Er konnte das Beben von Steves Körper unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, als dieser auflachte. Das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen hatte etwas Verschmitztes an sich und das Raunen in seiner Stimme fuhr wie ein Blitz durch Tonys Unterleib. "Findest du?"  
  
"Oh ja", murmelte Tony heiser und seine Lippen hingen wieder einmal dicht vor Steves, als würden sie magisch von ihnen angezogen. "Aber Steve. Bitte-"  
  
Er wollte sagen: _Bitte verlang das nie wieder von mir. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun, selbst für dich._ Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen sagte er es noch einmal – "bitte" –, bäumte sich auf bis ihre Becken wieder gegeneinander drückten und schob Steve das Hemd von den Schultern.  
  
Zum Glück trug Tony seit dem Krankenhaus ohnehin nur schäbige alte Jogginghosen, weil die einfacher über sein ruhig gestelltes Bein zu ziehen waren. Steve half ihm dabei, sie herunterzuziehen, bevor er sich hektisch die eigene Hose samt Boxerbriefs herunterzog, gerade so weit, dass seine Erektion frei war.  
  
"Sieh dich an", hauchte Tony und stellte begeistert fest, dass Steve unter seinem Blick errötete "Du bist umwerfend."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte Steve unschlüssig und Tony fragte sich, wie erfahren er wirklich in solchen Dingen war. So oder so gab es eine _Menge_ Dinge, die Tony mit ihm vorhatte, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Er wollte wissen, mit welchen Worten und Berührungen er ihn zum Erröten bringen konnte, wollte wissen, was er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte, bis Steve sich unter ihm wand, wollte Steve in die Matratze ficken und er wollte gefickt werden, so oft und so eingehend, dass er hinterher nicht mehr richtig stehen konnte.  
  
 _Ein andermal_ , versprach Tony sich selbst, ließ sich zurückfallen und zog Steve mit sich. Sie atmeten beide scharf ein, als ihre harten Schwänze aneinander rieben. Für heute musste es reichen, wie Steve sich hinunterbeugte und die Haut um den ARK-Reaktor küsste. Für heute musste es reichen, wie Tony über Steves Hals leckte und eine Spurt von Bissen hinterließ. Heute ging es um etwas anderes. Alles, was sie taten, waren Worte, ein Versprechen, eine Versicherung. Ein "Ich bin am Leben". Ein "Es tut mir Leid". ( _Dass ich das von dir verlangt habe._ und _Dass ich es tatsächlich getan habe._ )  
  
Dieses Mal war es Tony, der seine Hand über die von Steve legte und nach unten führte. Steve griff nach ihren Schwänzen und der Kontakt war atemberaubend. Er fing an, ihnen gleichzeitig einen runterzuholen, zögerlich zuerst, aber nachdem Tony ihm ein "Ja, genau so" ins Ohr keuchte, wurde der Griff fester, schneller, härter und oh Gott, ja, ja, _ja_.  
  
Tonys Körper war so angespannt, dass er das Ziehen bis in sein Bein spürte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er quasselte und bettelte, als ob sein Leben davon abhing, gab zusammenhangloses Zeug von sich wie "Fuck" und "du solltest dich sehen, Steve, so verdammt geil" und "Gott, das nächste Mal will ich dich besinnungslos ficken". Die Röte in Steves Gesicht kroch tiefer, über seinen Hals und seine Brust. Tony konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es vor Scham oder Erregung war, aber es war _großartig_. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Genauso wenig wie Steve, dessen Haut so heiß unter seinen Händen war, dass sie fiebrig wirkte.  
  
Steve keuchte seinen Namen – "Tony", immer wieder nur _"Tony"_ – und es lang etwas so Eindringliches darin, dass es Tony die Luft wegnahm. Er hielt sich an Steve fest und als er kam, heiß, hart, war da eine Pause. Ein Moment der Stille, in der nur Tonys schauderndes Ein- und Ausatmen zu hören war, sein leises Wimmern, als Steves Daumen noch einmal über seine überempfindliche Spitze rieb. Tony öffnete die Augen. Und Steve sah ihn an, mit seltsam verwundertem Blick, seufzte kurz und leise auf. Es war ein kleiner Augenblick, in dem die Zeit stehen zu bleiben schien, bevor Steve seine Hand wieder bewegte. Ein-, zwei-, dreimal, dann kam auch er und vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem erstickten Laut an Tonys Schulter.  
  
Eine Zeit lang war nur das leise Keuchen ihres Atems zu hören. Das Hämmern von Tonys Herz in seiner Brust. Dass leise, stetige Summen des ARK-Reaktors. Steve hing schwer atmend in seinen Armen und wirkte, als ob er sich nie wieder bewegen wollte.  
  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Augenblick, ein verrückter Gedanke, der durch Tonys Gehirn schoss, aber auf einmal war da Angst. Das Gefühl, dass Steve vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sich zu bewegen, dass er Tony nie wieder ansehen würde ( _-denn das Loch in seiner Brust ist zu groß und er heilt einfach nicht, wenn er es nicht schafft, dan ist es Tonys Schuld, warum heilt er nicht-_ ). Doch schließlich sah Steve auf, mit Augen so blau wieder Himmel (nicht schwarz, niemals mehr schwarz), fuhr mit seiner linken Hand durch Tonys verschwitzte Haare und lächelte.  
  
"Schön dich zu sehen Tony."


	9. Epilog

Das Klappbett war kleiner als das, was Tony normalerweise in seinen Schlafzimmern stehen hatte. Aber weil er Tony Stark war und weil er es sich leisten konnte, war dieses Klappbett immer noch groß und weich genug, damit sie beide bequem Platz darauf hatten. Natürlich mussten sie ein bisschen quetschen und schieben: Steves Oberarm wurde von ihm als Kissen missbraucht und ihre Beine waren auf eine Weise ineinander verschlungen, die von außen betrachtet womöglich unbequem wirkte. Sein verletztes Bein würde es ihm später heimzahlen, doch Tony hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht sich darüber zu beschweren.

"Weißt du, was ich mich frage?", sagte Steve leise, während er den Arm um Tony legte und ihm das Gefühl gab, in einem riesigen Kokon aus Wärme zu liegen. Das Gefühl war neu für Tony, aber er _mochte_ es. "Warum ich? Ich war doch bestimmt nicht der erste, der den Tesserakt direkt berührt hat."

"Ich habe die Theorie, dass es am Superserum lag. Dadurch, dass ihr beide einer ähnlichen Prozedur unterlaufen seid, hat sich auch eure Zellstruktur geähnelt. Schmidts Geist muss darauf angesprungen sein." Tony brummte nachdenklich. "Aber wer kann das schon so genau sagen? Der Tesserakt ist im Grunde immer noch Magie. Und Magie werde ich wohl nie ganz verstehen."

Eine Weile lagen sie da, schweigend und ineinander verschlungen, und Tony wäre wohl eingedöst, wenn er nicht gemerkt hätte, wie angespannt Steve in seinem Rücken war. Er drehte sich um, bis sie Brust an Brust lagen und er Steve ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Ich kann dich denken hören, Steve."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nie wieder einschlafen werde", gab Steve leise zu. "Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das will."

Tony wusste, was er meinte. Er wünschte, es wäre nicht so, aber nach Afghanistan wusste er _genau_ , was Steve meinte. Manchmal war die Angst vor dem Einschlafen größer, als alles, was der Verstand einem im Traum entgegen werfen konnte.

Tony hatte nicht viel zu geben und er wusste selbst jetzt nicht so genau, was Steve in ihm sah. Aber er hatte Worte, und davon mehr als genug. Also begann er zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von Gamma-Strahlung, Programmiersprachen und Schwarzen Löchern. Er erzählte von vielen Dingen, die alle keinen Sinn ergaben, wenn man nicht mindestens einen Doktor in Naturwissenschaften hatte. Eine Gutenachtgeschichte, die so furchtbar langweilig war, dass sie Steve zum Schmunzeln brachte, noch während seine Lider schwerer wurden. Aber das machte nichts. Denn die Worte, spielten keine Rolle. Es war nur wichtig, was sie bedeuteten (nämlich "Ich bin da" und "Wir sind am Leben" und, was am wichtigsten war, "Es ist _vorbei_ ").

Als Steve langsam die Augen zufielen und er etwas murmelte, das "Danke" oder "Bleib hier" oder auch "Tony" hätte sein können, strich Tony durch dessen Haare und küsste die Linien der Narbe auf dessen Brust.

"Schlaf, Steve. Ich bin hier."

Es war ein Flüstern, eine Berührung in der Dunkelheit und ein Versprechen.

"Schlaf."

 

\- Ende -


End file.
